James needs Lily
by Cherrycoke2
Summary: JPLE, das Übliche. Sirius sucht nach einer eigenen Wohnung, weshalb James Lily um Hilfe bittet. FINISHEDFortsetzung: siehe Nightfall in Paradise
1. 6 Schuljahr:Ende

Disclaimer: alle Personen gehören J.K. Rowling, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. December Sneakon gehört aber mir! Und der Plot auch! (zumindest teilweise) An alle die sich sorgen machen: ich habe WHITE LILY nicht vergessen, aber als ich vorhin in der Schule diese Idee hatte, ließ sie mich nicht mehr los.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ah! Ich hasse Black!" Lily fuhr sich durch die Haare und versuchte, die klebrige, kaugummiartige Flüssigkeit daraus zu entfernen, die eben von einem Eimer auf der Klassenzimmertür auf ihren Kopf gefallen war. "Wie kann man sich nur so kindisch benehmen? Ähhh-das Zeug klebt! Wetten, das war Potters Idee?" Angewidert strich sie sich das Zeug am Umhang ab und zog frustriert einen Kamm aus der Tasche. Alice, die ihr ins Mädchenklo gefolgt war, runzelte die Stirn. "Ich mag James und Sirius eigentlich", gab sie zu. "Ja, weil sie dir keine dämlichen Streiche spielen! Ist da hinten alles raus?" "Lily, tu nicht so!" December, die an der Wand lehnte, grinste ihre Freundin an und steckte sich ein Kaugummi in den Mund. "Du regst dich nur so auf, damit keiner merkt, dass du auf Potter stehst." Lily wirbelte herum. "WAS???" December grinste noch breiter, und Alice gluckste leise. "ICH STEHE NICHT AUF POTTER!" brüllte Lily. "Er ist ein gottverdammter Mistkerl, der mir unglaublich auf die Nerven geht! Und das scheint ihm auch noch SPASS zu machen!" Ihre beiden Freundinnen lachten. "Das war nur ein Witz, Lily", beruhigte December sie, "Wir wissen, dass du nichts von Mr Superguy und seinen tollen Freunden hältst. Obwohl Sirius einen verdammt geilen Arsch hat . . ." "DECEMBER!" Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen lachte und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Kommt ihr? Wir sind eh schon zu spät zum Unterricht, hoffentlich bemerkt Binns es nicht." Lily schnaufte und Alice grinste. Zusammen verließen sie das Mädchenklo und machten sich auf den Weg zur Klasse.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Potter, hätten sie wohl die Freundlichkeit ihre aufmerksam dem Unterricht zu schenken, und nicht dem aktuellen Quidditchmagazin dort unter ihrem Tisch?" Professor McGonagalls Stimme riss James aus einem Selbstfindungstest, den er gerade bearbeitet hatte. "Was-äh, wie?" "Potter", Professor McGonagalls Lippen kräuselten sich, "Wenn sie der Meinung sind, dass sie das, was ich hier erkläre, schon wissen, dann verwandeln sie dieses Holzbrett in ein AUSDRUCKSVOLLES Gemälde!" Irgendjemand schnappte nach Luft. Ein richtiges Gemälde zaubern zu müssen war gemein. James griff nach seinem Zauberstab und stand auf. Er sah kurz zur Klasse (und stellte fest dass er ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit hatte, auch Lilys, die ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augen betrachtete) und tippte dann auf das Holzbrett, während er eine merkwürdige Kombination von Zaubersprüchen murmelte. Das Holzbrett verwandelte sich in eine weiße Leinwand, Pinsel erschienen aus dem Nichts und begannen mit fliegenden Borsten zu malen. Als sie ihr Werk beendeten, verschwanden sie wieder, und James hielt das Bild hoch, sodass Professor McGonagall und die Klasse es sehen konnten. Die Mundwinkel der Lehrerin zuckten, aber nach oben. Das Bild zeigte einen schuldbewussten James, der ein Schild hoch hielt: 'Entschuldigung dass ich geschlafen habe!' Sirius zeigte ihm die aufgestellten Daumen und Remus und Peter grinsten, während der Rest der Klasse in Gelächter ausbrach. James Blick flog zu Lily. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt, aber ein Lächeln konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Zufrieden sah James zu Professor McGonagall, die ihm eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln zeigte. "Das war originell, Potter. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Jamsie mein Junge, ich glaube du hast nie Chancen bei ihr!" Sirius hob einen Stein auf und ließ ihn über den See fliegen. Die beiden Jungen saßen am Ufer und ließen die Füße ins Wasser hängen. "Ich meine, das sechste Jahr ist fast um. Das hier sind unsere letzten Sommerferien, und ein Jahr sind wir noch in Hogwarts. Und du läufst ihr wie lange schon hinterher? Zwei Jahre? Drei?" "Ach halt doch den Mund!" James starrte auf das Wasser. Sirius guckte ihn von der Seite an und grinste. "Aber ich muss zugeben, du hast deine Chancen bei ihr verbessert. Du hast dich dieses Jahr echt gut gemacht. . . pass auf, Dumbledore wird dich noch zum Schulsprecher machen!" James schlug Sirius auf den Hinterkopf. "Dumbledore wird mich niemals zum Schulsprecher machen", meinte er. "Ich war kein Vertrauensschüler, und außerdem habe ich mich noch nicht SO sehr verbessert. Du übertreibst völlig. Nur weil ich nicht mehr die Leute verhexe. . ." "Und das machst du nur, weil Evans das gesagt hat! Und außerdem, Evans wird hundertpro Schulsprecherin. Du solltest es wirklich versuchen!" Sirius fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare und ließ sich dann auf den Rücken fallen. James seufzte. "Warum ist Evans so perfekt?" fragte er. Sirius schloss schläfrig die Augen und ließ sich das Gesicht von der warmen Sonne bescheinen. "Sie ist nicht perfekt", meinte er. James legte sich neben ihn. "Sie ist aber ziemlich nahe dran", murmelte er. Eine Weile lagen sie nebeneinander, unterhielten sich über Mädchen und Voldemort und das neuste Besenmodell. In der Nähe klatschte etwas ins Wasser. Gleichzeitig richteten die beiden Jungen sich auf. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt bildete das Wasser Ringe, als sei gerade eben etwas hineingefallen. Ein Erstklässler, ein kleiner dünner Junge mit roter Nase und blonden Haar stand am Ufer und war kurz vorm heulen. Neben ihm standen einige Slytherins, Viert und Fünftklässler. Einer von ihnen hatte den Kleinen am Kragen gepackt. Sirius stand auf. "Das ist Regulus", fauchte er. James war gleichzeitig auf den Beinen, und noch im laufen zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe. Als sie näher kamen, hörten sie Sirius kleinen Bruder sprechen. "Oooh, war dass eben dein Zaubertrankbuch, dass da in den See gefallen ist? Pass auf, ich werfe dich hinterher, dann kannst du es suchen gehen!" "Ja genau, wühl im Schlamm, du Schlammblut!" Die Slytherins grölten vor lachen. "Lass ihn los!" befahl Sirius. Regulus blickte verdutzt auf, doch dann glitzerte es in seinen Augen. "Oh Sirius, du bist es? Ich dachte, du wolltest nie mehr etwas mit mir zu tun haben", spottete er. "Was willst du denn tun? Zum Schulleiter rennen und mich verpetzen?" Er schloss seinen Griff um den Stoff am Hals des Jungen. "Halt dich einfach raus, okay?" knurrte er seinen älteren Bruder an, "Vielleicht nimmt es dann irgendwann ein nicht ganz so schlimmes Ende mit dir." Sirius starrte ihn kalt an. "Lass ihn los" sagte er noch einmal, gefährlich ruhig. Der Junge schniefte und sah Sirius und James hoffnungsvoll an. Regulus dachte kurz nach und gab dem Jungen dann einen Stoß, drückte ihn von sich. Noch bevor der Kleine auf dem Wasser aufschlug hatte ein Schockzauber Regulus getroffen. Die anderen Slytherins zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, aber Sirius und James waren einfach zu schnell und zu geübt für sie. Nur einmal traf ein Fluch James und haute ihn fast um, und er sah schnell, wer ihn abgefeuert hatte. Ein Junge mit schwarzen fettigen langen Haaren und böse glitzernden schwarzen Augen. "Pass auf, Potter", schnarrte er. James erwischte ihn mit der Ganzkörperklammer, und der letzte Slytherin fiel wieder unter einem Schockzauber, als Sirius den keuchenden und prustenden Erstklässler aus dem Wasser zog. "Alles klar, Kleiner?" fragte James besorgt. Der Junge nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Mein buch ist im Wasser. Mein Zaubertränkebuch." Sirius hob den Zauberstab. "Accio Buch!" Ein tropfendes Etwas flog aus dem Wasser und in James ausgestreckte Hand. Er trocknete es und stellte die verschwommene Tinte mit einem anderen Zauber wieder her und gab es dem Jungen zurück. "Pass auf vor denen", warnte er. "Die verstehen keinen Spaß." Von der Wiese aus, die ein Stück hinter dem Ufer lag, beobachteten drei Mädchen das Ganze. "Du hast Recht, Alice", gab Lily zu. "Anscheinend haben sie sich doch gebessert."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Das Abschiedessen war köstlich. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass wir nur noch ein Jahr hier sind", meinte Lily, während sie sich Kartoffeln nachfüllte. Alice nickte seufzend, aber December schüttelte den Kopf. "Endlich, meinst du." Lily sah sie an. "Du willst also wirklich weg gehen?" December nickte. "Sobald ich mit der Schule fertig bin, gehe ich nach Amerika. Ins Hexeninstitut von Salem." "Nach Salem???" Sirius, der zwei Plätze entfernt auf der anderen Tischseite saß, beugte sich vor. "was willst du denn in Salem?" "Studieren. Und dann Wissenschaftlerin werden." Sirius beäugte sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. "Und was willst du Wissenschaftlern?" "Magische Kreaturen. Werwölfe und so. Hier in Britannien geht das ja nicht." Sirius grinste plötzlich. "Magst du Werwölfe?" December runzelte die Stirn. "Was dagegen? Ich weiß nicht, warum alle Leute was gegen sie haben!" verteidigte sie sich. Aber Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe überhaupt nichts gegen Werwölfe!" versicherte er. "Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du dir vorstellen kannst was du da tun willst. Werwölfe sind ja als Menschen wunderbar, aber als WÖLFE sind sie verdammt gefährlich! Und stark!" December lachte spöttisch. "Und woher weißt du dass? Hast du schon mal einen gesehen?" Sirius Augen blitzen. "Klar", grinste er. December grinste zurück. "Glaub ich nicht." "Doch habe ich!" beteuerte Sirius. Er erhob sich von seinem Platz, tauchte unter dem Tisch durch und setzte sich neben December. "Du weißt doch, dass es im Wald Werwölfe gibt!" "Jaaa klar. Und die hast du gesehen. In freier Wildbahn. Und bist deshalb auch noch am Leben. Laber nicht, Sirius, ich weiß eine Menge über Werwölfe." Die anderen Marauder sahen herüber, und als Sirius sobald nicht zurückzukommen schien, wandten sie sich wieder ihren eigenen Gesprächen zu. In der Zwischenzeit diskutierten December und Sirius fetigst über die Eigenarten von Werwölfen, wobei sie bald zugeben musste, dass auch Sirius eine Menge wusste. Später im Zug auf dem Nachhauseweg vertraute December ihren Freundinnen an, dass sie inzwischen wirklich glaubte, dass Sirius schon einmal einen Werwolf gesehen hatte. Und Alice und Lily grinsten nur.  
  
Also ich bitte euch doch, einfach mal auf diesen netten kleinen lila Knopf dort unten in der Ecke zu drücken!  
  
|  
  
| | hier | | | v 


	2. Lily for help

"Lily, aufstehen, Schatz. Es gibt Frühstück." Mrs Rose Evans beugte sich über das Bett ihrer jüngsten Tochter und berührte sie sanft an der Schulter. Lily gähnte und drehte sich herum. "Morgen Mum", murmelte sie. "Steh auf, Schatz. Frühstück. Die andern sind alle schon bereit." Ihre Mutter wartete, bis sie aus dem Bett war, dann verließ sie das Zimmer. Lily kam hinterher geschlurft. Als sie die Küchentür öffnete, war das erste was sie sah, die Zeitung vor dem Gesicht ihres Vaters. Er nahm sie beiseite und strahlte sie an. "Guten Morgen, Lily!" "Morgen Dad. Morgen Petunia." Ihre Schwester warf ihr einen geringschätzigen Blick zu und nickte nur. "Du hast Post", bemerkte sie und deutete auf einen Haufen Briefumschläge. Die meisten waren offensichtlich Rechungen, aber einer war mit Tinte beschrieben und aus Pergament. Lily nickte und griff danach. Wahrscheinlich von December oder Alice. Letztere hatte ihr bereits ausführlich von ihrem Treffen mit Frank, ihrem Freund aus Hufflepuff, geschrieben, und December machte Urlaub bei ihrer Tante in Dublin. Beide waren ihr noch einen Brief schuldig. Aber er kam von jemand anderes. James. Ungläubig starrte Lily den Brief an. James hatte sich ja schon viel in der Schule geleistet, war ihr hinterher gelaufen, hatte sie mit fragen genervt und alles, aber er hatte es nicht nie gewagt, ihr zu schreiben. Tatsächlich hatte er sich im letzten Schuljahr erheblich gebessert und machte sich kaum bemerkbar, außer durch ein paar schnelle Blicke, die Lily natürlich trotzdem auffielen. Sie seufzte und riss den Umschlag auf und zog das Pergament heraus. Während sie nach ihrem Toast griff, begann sie zu lesen.  
  
Liebe Lily, Tut mir leid dass ich dich in den Ferien störe, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe. Na ja, das heißt eigentlich braucht Sirius deine Hilfe, weil wir haben ein Problem mit Muggeln und wir haben beide leider keine Ahnung von Muggeln, und du doch schon. Das in einem Brief zu erklären ist schwer, besser wäre wenn wir reden könnten. Habt ihr einen Kamin (einen richtigen meine ich, nicht so einen Muggelofen oder einen mit falschem Feuer)? Wenn ja, könntest du dann heute um halb drei davor sein? Bitte schreib zurück, wir wissen sonst keinen, der sich mit Muggeln auskennt.  
  
James (Und Sirius, der mich zwingt zu schreiben)  
  
Während des Lesens verzog sich Lilys Mund zu einem Lächeln. Vielleicht war das nur eine seiner komischen Ideen, um sie dazu zu kriegen, mit ihm auszugehen, aber der Brief war auf jeden Fall nett und unaufdringlich geschrieben, und sie wollte es wagen ihm zu antworten. "Wer ist denn James Potter?" fragte Petunia plötzlich. Lilys Kopf fuhr hoch. Petunia hielt den aufgerissenen Umschlag in der Hand und las noch einmal den Absender durch. Wütend schnappte Lily ihn ihr aus der Hand. "Gib das her!" Petunia lächelte spöttisch. "Ooooh, ist das dein Freund? Lily, du wirst ja ganz rot!" "James? Ist das nicht dieser Junge aus deiner Klasse, von dem du so viel erzählst?" fragte ihr Vater, der plötzlich aufmerksam wurde. Lily wurde noch röter und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig selbst dafür. "Er ist NICHT mein Freund!" zischte sie ärgerlich und zerknitterte den Brief dabei in der Hand. "Aber Lily, es ist doch nicht schlimm, wenn du einen Freund hast", meinte ihre Mutter, "deswegen brauchst du dich nicht zu schämen. Du kannst uns so etwas ruhig erzählen!" Petunia versteckte ihr Gesicht in der Teetasse um ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken. Lily stöhnte innerlich auf. "Mum, er ist wirklich nicht-" "Lily, in deinem Alter ist das doch normal, da ist nichts dabei. Willst du dich mit ihm treffen?" "Ja, um halb drei vor unserem Kamin", knurrte Lily, und wollte gerade anmerken, dass er NICHT ihr Freund war, als Petunia angeekelt das Gesicht verzog. "Auch so ein Freak wie du? Und der kommt HIER her???" "Ihr trefft euch vor dem Kamin?" fragte ihr Vater verwundert. "Also Lily", fing ihre Mutter wieder an, "Wenn du willst können wir auch über Verhütung reden und-" Lily hielt sich die Ohren zu und brüllte "STOP!!!" Erschrocken wurde ihre Familie still. "Erstens: James ist nicht mein Freund", Lily schlug die Hand auf den Tisch, "Zweitens, kommt er nicht hier her sondern wir sprechen nur miteinander. Und drittens, kann ich bitte eine Feder- ich meine, einen Stift haben, damit ich ihm antworten kann?" Sie bekam ihren Stift.  
  
Hallo James, ja wir haben einen Kamin. . .? Ich weiß zwar im Moment nicht, was ich davon halten soll (was habt ihr denn mit Muggeln zu tun???) aber ich bin gespannt auf die Erklärung. Bis um halb Drei.  
  
Lily  
  
Sie betrachtete den Brief zufrieden. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. "Äh- Mum, Dad, es ist doch okay dass James unseren Kamin benutzt, oder?" "Unseren- ja, ja klar. natürlich. Den Kamin benutzen." Ihr Vater nickte. "Kein Problem, Lilyschatz." Petunia verdrehte die Augen. "Okay- dann geh ich jetzt den Brief abschicken." Lily stopfte sich den Toast in den Mund und ging nach oben, um ihre Eule aufzuwecken.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Je näher halb drei kam, umso gespannter wurde, Lily, auch wenn sie es leugnete. James hatte viele komische Ideen, wer weiß was er angestellt hatte. Vielleicht Ärger mit der Polizei? Obwohl- es war ja Sirius der ihre Hilfe brauchte. Die ganze Angelegenheit verwirrte sie. Um fünf vor halb Drei machte sie sich einen Tee und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer. Vorher betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel und befreite ihr schwarzes T-Shirt von Haaren und fusseln. Gerade als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und sich in einen Sessel gesetzt hatte, loderte das Kaminfeuer auf und mit einem 'Plop' erschien James Kopf darin. "Hi James" begrüßte sie ihn. "Hi Lily", für einen Augenblick sah er sich verwirrt um, dann ächzte er plötzlich. "Aaah, Sirius, du drückst auf meinen-" mit einem weiteren Plopp erschien ein weiterer Kopf im Feuer. "Hey Lily!" begrüßte Sirius sie fröhlich. "Hi Sirius", sie nahm sich ein Kissen vom Sofa und ließ es auf den Boden vor dem Kamin fallen. Während sie sich vorsichtig mit der Teetasse in der Hand niederließ, fragte sie, "Also- was gibt's?" James räusperte sich. Also- wir haben ein Problem. Sirius hat ein Problem." Sirius nickte. "Weißt du, ich meine Eltern haben mich letzten Sommer rausgeworfen", erzählte er. "Du hast dich selber rausgeworfen", korrigierte James. Sirius nickte. "Ich habe mich selber rausgeworfen, und dann habe ich bei James gewohnt. Na ja, und im Frühling ist mein Onkel Alphard gestorben und hat mir einen Haufen Gold vererbt. Und jetzt bin ich volljährig und brauch ne Wohnung. Und da ich es übertrieben fände, mir gleich ein Haus zu bauen (ganz abgesehen davon, dass das zu teuer wäre), brauch ich eine Wohnung. Und zwar eine Muggelwohnung. Mit dem -Ministerium und den Muggelschutzgesetzen geht das klar, ich hab mich schon erkundigt und alles, nur- ich weiß nicht wie das geht", gab er kleinlaut zu. Lily starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. Die Wohnzimmertür ging auf, und Mrs Evans kam herein, einen Stapel Bücher im Arm. Sie sah ihre Tochter vor dem brennenden Kamin sitze, dann die beiden Köpfe in den Flammen, stieß ein "OH!" aus und ließ die Bücher fallen. Lily zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. "Guten Tag Mrs Evans" grüßten James und Sirius im Chor. Lilys Mutter fasste sich rasch. "G- guten Tag, Jungs", grüßte sie. "Entschuldigt, ich erlebe es nur nicht alle Tage dass sich Köpfe in unserem Kamin befinden. Ihr müsst Sirius und James sein; Lily hat viel von euch geredet." Lily stöhnte auf und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Sirius und James grinsten. "Hat sie das? Wahrscheinlich nicht Gutes", lachte James. Sirius nickte. "Das hier ist nur der Zaubererübliche Weg, zu kommunizieren. Wir haben nämlich keine Feletone." "Letefone", verbesserte James. "Telefone", verbesserte Lily lachend und nahm die Hände vom Gesicht. Mrs Evans sah leicht verwirrt aus. "Ich lass euch lieber alleine", murmelte sie und verschwand wieder. "Ich finde du hast eine nette Mum", bemerkte Sirius. "Ich hab noch nie einen Muggel getroffen." Lily zuckte die Schultern. "Also- was genau wollt ihr wissen?" James seufzte. "Also- was genau tut man in der Muggelwelt, um an eine Wohnung zu kommen?" fragte er. Lily setzte sich bequemer hin. Also, als erstes einmal brauchst du Geld." "Hab ich", bemerkte Sirius. "Allerdings bräuchte ich auch Möbel und so was. Ich jobbe zwar im Moment im Tropfenden Kessel, aber so viel bekommt man da wirklich nicht. Und ich weiß nicht, wie teuer so eine Wohnung ist. Onkel alphards Gold muss erstmal reichen." "Kannst du das denn umtauschen?" fragte Lily besorgt. James winkte ab. "Klar, is kein Problem bei Gringotts. Was braucht man außer Geld?" Lily dachte nach. "Also als erstes Mal müsstest du dich entscheiden, WO du wohnen willst. Eine Wohnung findest du nämlich überall, wenn du genug Geld hast. Dann musst du dich entscheiden, ob du eine Miet- oder eine Eigentumswohnung willst." "Was ist eine Mietwohnung?" fragte Sirius. "Moment, ich muss mich kurz in eine bequemere Position bringen", James runzelte die Stirn, während er anscheinend den Rest seines Körpers umplatzierte. Sirius verzog das Gesicht. "Das war mein Fuß" "Autsch!" "Ah, ich hasse Kamine. Die sind so unbequem." "Äh- ist das anstrengend für euch? Ich meine- ihr könntet auch herkommen, Mum und Dad haben bestimmt nichts dagegen", sagte Lily. "Dürfen wir?" fragte Sirius. Lily drehte sich um. "Muuum? Können Sirius und James herkommen?" Was tue ich da eigentlich? Fragte sie sich. Ich lade gerade Sirius Black und James Potter in mein haus ein! Davon dürfen December und Alice NIE etwas erfahren! Ihre Mutter rief zurück. "Natürlich können sie herkommen!" Lily blickte zu den Jungs und nickte. "Okay, Momentchen!" Fröhlich verschwand Sirius' kopf, und James folgte ihm. Das Feuer ging aus. Dann ploppte es leise, und die beiden standen neben Lily im Raum. "Ihr könnt apparieren?" fragte sie mit großen Augen. Sie nickten stolz. "Ich hab meine Lizenz schon seit dem Winter", sagte Sirius stolz. "Okay, dann -uhm, setzt euch, würde ich sagen." Sie setzten sich in die Sessel. "Also, wo waren wir?" Lily sah sie an. "Ach ja, Mietwohnungen." Sie erklärte den Unterschied zwischen einer miet- und einer Eigentumswohnung, und Sirius beschloss dass eine Eigentumswohnung wohl praktischer wäre. Er wählte eine Stadt in der Nähe von James Zuhause. "Okay, dann brauchst du ein Bankkonto, du musst dir Anzeigen angucken und dann wahrscheinlich auf Besichtigungstour gehen", meinte Lily. Die beiden sahen sie verständnislos an. "Oh je, das wird schwerer, als ich gedacht habe", seufzte Lily. 


	3. Eine Wohnung für Sirius

"Okay, Sirius, du gehst jetzt in die Bank da, sagst, du möchtest ein Konto eröffnen und stellst dich blöd, so wie wir es besprochen haben. Die Muggel erklären dir dann alles." Lily deutete auf das Bankgebäude. "James und ich warten hier draußen. Weißt du noch alles, was ich dir gesagt habe?" Sirius nickte zögerlich und sah unsicher zu der Bank hinüber. Lily gab ihm einen Stups. "Na dann los!" Als sie ihn langsam weggehen sah, konnte sie ein Lächeln nicht verbergen. Sirius, der in der Schule nie angst hatte, niemals die Kontrolle verlor und in eigentlich jeder Lebenslage cool blieb, war durch die Muggelwelt deutlich durcheinander gebracht worden. James sah ihm mitfühlend nach, und Lily wusste genau, dass er froh war, nicht an Sirius stelle zu sein. "So, dass kann jetzt eine Weile dauern." Sie sah sich um und setzte sich auf eine Bank. James schlenderte hinterher. Natürlich hatte sie ihn schon auf der Zugfahrt in Muggelkleidung gesehen, aber ihn wirklich auch in der Muggelwelt zu sehen, ohne irgendein Anzeichen von Zauberei, das war komisch. Er wirkte, genau wie Sirius, völlig verloren. Trotzdem war Lily entzückt, mit welcher Begeisterung Sirius und James die Muggelwelt entgegennahmen. Während sie auf Sirius warteten, nahm James alles in ihrer Umgebung unter die Lupe. Besonders war er von einem Ferneseher in einem der Schaufenster fasziniert. Lily saß neben ihm und lächelte, als er die Mattscheibe mit der Begeisterung eines Kleinkindes, das in den Spiegel sieht und sich selbst erkennt, anstarrte. "Hast du Hunger?" fragte sie schließlich. Aufgeschreckt drehte sich James zu ihr um. "Äh- was?" "Ob du Hunger hast", wiederholte sie. Er nickte. "Okay, dann hol' ich uns ne Ladung Pommes." Sie ließ James auf der Bank zurück und ging hinüber zu einem Nahen Imbisstand. Als sie zurückkam, starrte James auf die Bank, als erwarte er, sie würde jeden Moment in die Luft fliegen. "Meist du, Sirius schafft das?" fragte er besorgt. Lily nickte. "Klar. Es ist nicht schwer, und Sirius schafft doch sonst auch alles." Sie piekte einen Pommes auf und steckte ihn in den Mund. "Die Muggel werden einfach glauben, er sei ein verwöhntes Kind gewesen, dass immer alles von Mummy und Daddy in den A*** geschoben bekommen hat, und dass jetzt zum ersten mal was alleine schaffen muss." James grinste. "Weiter weg von der Wahrheit geht's kaum." Lily sah ihn an. "Ist seine Familie so schlimm?" James nickte düster. "Ich glaube, du hattest schon mal mit seinem Bruder Regulus zu tun", sagte er, "Das ist der, der letztes Jahr der kleinen Ravenclaw eine Glatze gezaubert hat und darauf "Schlammblut" geschrieben hat." "WAS?" schockiert sah Lily ihn an. "Ich erinnere mich an den Vorfall, aber das war SIRIUS Bruder???" Entsetzt starrte sie auf den Boden. Sie hatte ja Sirius und James selbst ziemlich übel gefunden, weil sie schwächere Leute verhexten. Aber sie hatten damit aufgehört. Und sie hatten es nicht aus Hass auf Muggelgeborene getan. Sondern sich grundsätzlich jeden herausgesucht. Meistens waren ihre Streiche eigentlich auch witzig, auch wenn Lily dass nicht gerne zugab. Aber sie kannte Regulus sehr wohl. Dass er Sirius' Bruder war, schockierte sie wirklich. "Das heißt, Bellatrix ist seine Cousine, oder?" fragte sie nach einer weile. James nickte wieder. Wenn Reglulus schlimm war, dann war Bellatrix zehnmal schlimmer. "Da kommt Sirius!" sagte James plötzlich. Lily sah auf. Sirius kam auf sie zu, und er sah zufrieden aus. "Alles geklappt?" fragte James gespannt. Sein Freund nickte grinsend. "War kein Problem. Nicht halb so schlimm, wie ich gedacht habe. Habt ihr mir was zu essen übrig gelassen?" Er erhielt Lilys restliche Pommes. "So, was müssen wir jetzt tun?" fragte er.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lily legte den Telefonhörer auf. "Also, wir können Übermorgen schon die Wohnung besichtigen. Dad sagt, weil sie so billig ist, wird sie ziemlich renovierungsbedürftig sein, aber mit Hilfe von Zauberei dürfte das kein Thema sein." Die Jungen nickten zufrieden. Sie saßen in Lilys Zimmer, wieder einmal, und suchten für Sirius nach einer Wohnung. Nachdem sie hunderte von Anzeigen durchgesucht hatten, waren sie auf eine günstige Wohnung in schöner Lage gestoßen und hatten sich bei dem Verkäufer gemeldet. "Aber eine Frage, Lily: was heißt renovierungsbedürftig?" fragte Sirius. Lily stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dafür, dass die zwei erst seit kurzem mit der Muggelwelt in Kontakt waren, lernten sie schnell, aber trotzdem hatten sie im Grunde immer noch keine Ahnung. Lilys Eltern waren ganz entzückt von den beiden und hatten sich sofort bereit erklärt, ihnen zu helfen und ihnen alles zu erklären. Lily war überrascht, wie gut Sirius und James sich benehmen konnten. Und besonders amüsierte es sie, dass die zwei sich ständig über Petunia lustig machten. Sirius beherrschte ihren arroganten Gang inzwischen fast perfekt. Sie erklärte Sirius, was renovierungsbedürftig bedeutete. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihm das nichts auszumachen schien, schloss sie dass er sie immer noch nicht richtig verstanden hatte. Am Mittwoch, als sie die Wohnung besichtigen wollten, brachte James Lily etwas Flohpulver, damit sie von James Haus aus starten konnten. Ihre Eltern sahen leicht beunruhigt zu, als Lily das Pulver in die Flammen warf und hinter trat. James beruhigte sie, dass Lily nichts passieren würde, solange sie deutlich genug sprach. "Wenn nicht, dann kann sie wer weiß wo landen", fügte er schulterzuckend hinzu. "Weißt du", seufzte Mr Evans, "Irgendwann musst du mir erklären, wie Zauberei funktioniert." James apparierte zurück nach Hause, wo Lily bereits heil angekommen war. Mrs Potter schüttelte gerade ihre Hand. "Du bist also Lily", sagte sie warmherzig. "James und Sirius haben viel von dir erzählt. Vielen Dank dass du den Jungs bei der Wohnung hilfst. Aber wir haben leider keine Ahnung von Muggeln." Lily nickte und sah sich fasziniert um. Sie war bereits in einem Zaubererhaus gewesen, Alices Eltern konnten beide zaubern, und Decembers Mutter war ebenfalls eine Hexe, aber das Haus der Potters übertraf das alles. Soviel Magie steckte hier, dass Lily sie in der Luft fühlen konnte. Und es sah absolut irre aus. Kein Wunder, dass James so komisch war. Aber seine Mutter war nett, das musste sie zugeben. Sie nahmen den Bus und kamen pünktlich zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Der Verkäufer war sehr nett und bemerkte zum Glück nicht, dass Sirius und James eigentlich keine Ahnung hatten. Lilys Vater sollte Recht behalten; die Wohnung war ziemlich heruntergewohnt und roch leicht muffig. Die Farbe an den Wänden blätterte ab, einige der Küchenfliesen waren abgesplittert und die Rohre schienen rostig zu sein. Einige Wände waren rissig und hatten eklige Flecken. "Es ist ziemlich heruntergekommen", gab der Verkäufer zu, ein Mr Thompson. Lily wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "Na ja, mit ein bisschen Zauberei würden wir das wieder hinbekommen!" Sie blitze Sirius und James verschwörerisch zu. Mr Thompson lachte. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand die Wohnung wirklich so wie sie jetzt ist, kaufen will. Sie müssen ganz schön Geld haben, wenn sie diese Wohnung auf Vordermann bringen können. Oder sie müssen wirklich gut Zaubern können. Lily lachte. "Glauben sie mir, dass können wir."  
  
Als sie eine halbe Stunde später wieder draußen standen, fragte Lily: "Also was meint ihr?" "Was meinst du?" fragte Sirius zurück. "Du bist hier der Experte. Ich denke zwar, mit Zauberei könnte man das wirklich ziemlich schnell wieder "renovieren", aber ich will dein Urteil." James nickte zustimmend. Lily runzelte die Stirn. "Ich glaube, du solltest sie kaufen. In dem Haus hast du im Moment keine Nachbarn, das Haus steht so gut wie leer (kein Wunder, bei dem Zustand), das heißt du kannst tun und lassen, was du willst. Soweit das Ministerium dass erlaubt." Sirius schnaubte. "Das mit dem Ministerium geht klar. Ich meine, die haben sowieso nix mehr zu sagen. Die sollen mal lieber dafür sorgen, dass sie Voldemort eingefangen bekommen und ihre Glaubwürdigkeit wieder herstellen. Aber ich hab mir gestern die aktuellen Gesetze angeguckt, es ist nicht verboten, in seinen eigenen vier Wänden zu Zaubern." "Dann sieh mal zu dass du dein Geld bereithältst. Ich kann Mr Thompson noch heute Abend anrufen und die Wohnung kaufen." Lily guckte sich um. "Und was machen wir jetzt?" "Jetzt", sagte Sirius, "gehen wir zu McDonalds. Dieses Muggelessen ist wirklich gar nicht schlecht."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okaay, dass war Schleichwerbung, und das Kapitel ist auch nicht sonderlich lang (verzeiht mir!) aber ich habe keine Zeit mehr, und ich muss diese blöde Geschichte aus meinem Kopf herausbekommen, und das schaffe ich nur, indem ich schreibe, also freut euch auf ein baldiges neues Kapitel! 


	4. Do it yourself

"Ich habe eine Wohnung! Ich habe eine Wohnung!" Sirius sprang wie ein Blöder auf James Bett herum. "Ich weiß!" stöhnte sein Freund. "Das sagst du jetzt schon seit gut zwei Stunden!" Sirius streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. "Wann kommt Lily?" fragte er. "In einer halben Stunde. Und dann gehen wir auch los, Sirius. Jetzt sei ein braves Hündchen, mach Platz. Komm, du bekommst dann auch einen Gummiknochen. " Sirius knallte James auf den Hinterkopf und ließ sich dann auf die Matratze fallen. "Ich freue mich schon!" verkündete er. "Ich freue mich schon, dir den Mund zu stopfen, wenn du nicht bald ruhig bist", knurrte James. "Warum hast du so schlechte Laune?" maulte Sirius. "Hast du deine Tage, oder was?" James warf ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht. "Nein du Penner, ich will nur einfach einen Augenblick lang nachdenken, aber mit dir in der Nähe ist das unmöglich!" "Nachdenken? Seit wann kannst du denn denken, Jamesie ?" James knurrte etwas Unverständliches, öffnete das Fenstern und setzte sich auf das Brett. Sirius guckte ihn einen Augenblick an, dann wurde es ihm zu langweilig und er betrachtete seinen Muggelausweis, den er vom Ministerium bekommen hatte um sich in der Muggelwelt auszuweisen. James starrte nach draußen auf das Land, dass sich vor ihm auftat. Er dachte an Lily. Es war so komisch, in der Schule war sie nur die kluge Topschülerin, die irgendwie immer alles wusste und alles konnte (Na ja, Verwandlung war nicht so ganz ihr Ding), sie war zu jedem Freundlich und schien immer korrekt zu sein. Das Wort Lüge, dachte James immer, war für sie ein Fremdbegriff. Aber die letzten zwei Wochen hatte er sie dank Sirius besser kennen gelernt, und er musste zugeben, dass er selbst den ganzen Muggeln wahrscheinlich nicht ohne die Miene zu verziehen irgendwelche Geschichten erzählen hätte können. Lily konnte sich in Windeseile Entschuldigungen ausdenken, fuhr schwarz im Bus und schien sich vor seinen Augen zu einer noch besseren Person entpuppt zu haben. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so sein? Liebevoll und freundlich, durchtrieben und schlau, lustig und schön. Liebend gerne würde er einmal ihre roten Haare in der Hand haben, seine Finger hindurch fahren lassen und daran riechen. Oder sie einfach im Arm halten. Im Unterricht neben ihr sitzen, wissen, dass sie ihm beim Quidditchspiel zusah und zusammen draußen am See sitzen. Er seufzte. "Aha, deine Gedanken heißen Lily", brummte Sirius. James warf ihm einen abfälligen Blick zu und sah dann auf die Uhr. "Sie wird bald hier sein." "Yeah! Und dann machen wir in der Hütte ordentlich klar Schiff!" Sirius sprang auf die Füße. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man so leicht eine Wohnung bekommt." "Lily hat gesagt, wir hätten großes Glück gehabt", erinnerte James ihn. "Normalerweise braucht man zig versuche, um eine passende Wohnung zu finden. Das kommt nur weil du genug Geld hast und wir die Wohnung per Zauberstab wieder auf Vordermann bringen können. Ein normaler Muggel der noch alle Sinne beisammen hat würde sich diese Bruchbude niemals kaufen. Mr Thompson muss uns entweder für bescheuert oder absolut ahnungslos halten." "Soll er doch." Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Wann kommt Lily endlich?"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Also, willkommen in deinem Reich!" Lily stieß die Tür auf und überreichte Sirius den Schlüssel. Sie traten ein. "Können wir lüften?" hustete James, "hier drinnen bekommt man keine Luft!" "Die Wohnung muss schon lange unbenutzt sein", vermutete Lily. Sie besah sich die Fenster. Die Scheiben waren dreckig und staubig, und das Licht kam nur gedämpft hindurch. Als Lily die Fenster öffnete, flutete helles Sonnenlicht herein. "Sei froh, dass wir Juli haben", rief sie Sirius zu, "wenn es Winter wäre würden wir uns den Arsch abfrieren. Die Heizung funktioniert auch nicht." "Wozu brauche ich eine Heizung?" fragte Sirius. Lily seufzte. "Das erkläre ich dir ein andermal. Lass uns lieber anfangen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir brauchen." Sie drehte sich um. "Also, was machen wir als erstes?" "Was bietet sich an?" fragte Sirius. Lily sah sich um. "Ich würde sagen, du solltest als erstes die Wasserrohre in Ordnung bringen. Ich weiß nicht, wie das bei Zauberei ist, aber auf Muggelart kann das schon einmal eine Schweinerei geben. Und da wäre es unklug zuerst die Wände und den Fußboden zu erneuern. Ich werde mir, wenn es dir recht ist, dein zukünftiges Schlafzimmer vornehmen. Ich weiß nicht, wie dringend brauchst du Strom?" "Was ist noch mal Strom?" Lily starrte ihn an. "Okay vergiss es. Nein, doch nicht. Wie willst du denn sonst kochen?" Sirius sah sie erstaunt an. "Auf dem Herd, wie sonst?" "Ja aber- ein Herd braucht doch Strom?" Sirius schüttelte den kopf. "Lily, ich habe zwar keine Ahnung was Strom ist, aber auf einem Herd, kocht man mit Feuer!" "Du willst hier drin Feuer machen?" "Klar?" "Sirius das geht nicht" Das- das hier ist eine Muggelwohnung! Du brauchst schließlich einen Rauchabzug und-" Lily verstummte und dachte nach. Sirius und James guckten sie verständnislos an. "Weißt du wovon sie redet?" fragte James leise. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Pst, sie denkt nach." "Aaalso," sagte Lily langsam, "Ich denke mal, ich weiß wie wir das mit Strom und Wasser machen können ohne dass du nach Muggelart dafür bezahlen musst und ohne dass du deine Wohnung in Brand steckst. Ich hoffe nur es ist nicht illegal." "Erklär es erstmal, dann können wir es herausfinden", schlug James vor. "Also, bei den Muggeln muss man dafür bezahlen, dass man Wasser bekommt. Aus dem Zauberstab kann man sich natürlich auch Wasser holen. Ich denke es ist möglich einen Wasserhahn also so zu verzaubern, dass man nur auf ein Wort hin Wasser bekommt- und die städtischen Wasserwerke davon nichts mitbekommen. Der Zauber dürfte mit ein bisschen nachdenken hinzubekommen sein, und ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht dass das Ministerium sich um dein Wasser kümmert, Sirius. Das Gleiche lässt sich vielleicht auch mit Strom machen. Ist nur die Frage ob man auch Strom zaubern kann." "Aber was IST denn überhaupt Strom?" fragten James und Sirius verzweifelt. Lily seufzte schwer. "Strom ist bei den Muggel alles, was anders funktioniert als bei den Zauberern. Du heizt damit die Räume, das Wasser, Strom macht Licht, damit kannst du Musik hören, für ein Telefon brauchst du ebenfalls Strom . . . für fast alles halt. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass man keinen Strom zaubern kann." "Aber wir können es ja so machen wie mit dem Wasser", sagte Sirius. "Ich kann ja auch die Lampen verzaubern, dass sie mir Licht geben wann ich will, deine komischen Heissungen zum wärmen, eine Herdplatte heiß machen . . ." James nickte zustimmend. Lily ließ es sich durch den Kopf gehen. "Doch, könnte klappen. Dann lass es uns versuchen." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche. "Lass uns mit dem Wasser anfangen."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zwei Stunden später waren sie alle drei ziemlich nass und verschwitzt, aber ihr Plan hatte funktioniert. Auf ein oder zwei Worte ging das Licht an- und aus, (Im Moment nur durch nackte Glühbirnen), in das verrostete Waschbecken liefen warmes und kaltes Wasser und ihre Zauberstäbe waren kurz vor dem Heißlaufen. "also dass wäre geschafft", meinte Lily zufrieden, als sie auf dem dreckigen Boden saßen. "Ich glaube mit ganz normalem Feuer wäre es einfacher gegangen", bemerkte James. "Dann hättest du aber bald Brandflecken und eine ziemlich voll gerauchte Wohnung", bemerkte Lily. Er nickte ergeben. "Was als nächstes?" "Als nächstes brauche ich was zu trinken", meinte Lily. "Geht einer von euch zum Supermarkt und kauft Wasser?" James guckte sie schief an. "Wozu? Wir haben doch jetzt fließendes Wasser!" "Aber nichts zum Reintun." James schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab. Drei elegant geformte, glänzende Gläser, die auf dem dreckigen Boden unwirklich erschienen, tauchten aus der Luft aus. "Okay, das müsste gehen", gab Lily zu. Sie tranken. "Und jetzt machen wir die Wohnung wirklich bewohnbar!" meinte Sirius. Lily betrachtete den Boden. "Wie machen wir die Fliesen?" Sirius zuckte die Schultern. James spielte mit seinem Zauberstab. "Irgendeinen Farbwunsch, Siri?" fragte er. "Weiß", antwortete sein Freund. Aber nicht solche kleine Kacheln. Lieber größere." "Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!" Als erstes verband James die abgebrochenen Kacheln mit dem Rest durch "Reparo", dann berührte er mit dem Zauberstab den Boden und murmelte etwas. Lily spürte, wie sich unter ihr etwas, regte, und eine Sekunde später saßen sie in einem blitzblanken weißen Bad. "Hui!" Beeindruckt sahen Lily und Sirius sich um. "Nächster Raum?" fragte James grinsend. Sie rappelten sich auf, und machten sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch die Wände, und dann kommen die Möbel. Und ein bisschen Saubermachen müssen wir." Sirius rieb sich die Hände. Es war jetzt Teezeit, und die Wohnung nahm langsam form an. Lily dachte daran, wie lange sie gebraucht hätten wenn sie nicht zaubern dürften und bedauerte alle Muggel. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs putzte sie die Fenster und ließ einen frischen Wind durch die Wohnung ziehen, die durch die Sommerhitze stickig geworden war. Unter ihren Füßen befand sich ein ausgesprochen schöner Parkettboden, in der Küche hatte Sirius sich nach langem hin und her für Fliesen entschieden und in seinem Schlafzimmer befand sich ein absolut kuscheliger Teppich. James hatte Meisterarbeit geleistet. "Ich stell dich an wenn ich eine eigenen Wohnung brauche", hatte sie ihn schon vorgewarnt, und er hatte gegrinst und die Schultern gezuckt. Lily war überrascht, wie viel Spaß es ihr machte, den Tag mit Sirius und James zu verbringen. Ständig gab es etwas zu lachen und sie konnte von zuhause weg. Petunia hatte ihren Eltern gestern Abend eröffnet, dass sie und Vernon heiraten wollten. Lily hatte Freudensprünge gemacht (weil Petunia dann endlich aus dem Haus war) und ihre Eltern hatten sich sehr für Petunia gefreut, doch als diese Lily verboten hatte, zur Hochzeit zu kommen ("Ich will keinen FREAK dabeihaben!!!") herrschte Zuhause schlechte Stimmung. Inzwischen hatte sie December und Alice geschrieben, aber nichts von James und Sirius gesagt. Das konnte sie einfach nicht, nachdem sie noch vor den Ferien so über die beiden hergezogen war. "Lily?" Sirius tippte ihr auf die Schulter. "Was denn?" "Wollen wir die Wände machen?" "Uhm, okay." Sie sah sich um. "Wie- wie macht man den Wände?" "Keine Ahnung" gaben die Jungs zu. "Lass es uns einfach probieren."  
  
Das hätten sie besser nicht tun sollen. Nach einigen offensichtlich erfolglosen Versuchen sah es in der Wohnung aus, als wäre eine Farbbombe eingeschlagen. Überall, auf den Fenstern, dem Boden, ihnen selbst, aber nur nicht auf den Wänden waren Spritzer, Farbkleckse und Pfützen. "Also wenn ich ehrlich sein soll", Sirius strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn und schmierte sich damit hellblaue Farbe hinein, "Das funktioniert so nicht." "Vielleicht hätten wir den Boden doch noch nicht machen sollen" murmelte James. Er sah, ebenso wie die anderen beiden aus als wäre er in einen Farbtopf gefallen. "Hat irgendjemand von euch noch eine Idee?" "Ja, ich", brummte Sirius. "Wie malen Muggel ihre Wände an? 


	5. Brötchendienst

Leute ich danke euch alle für die netten Antworten! Ihr seid lieb!  
  
@Elena Die Geschichte hat eigentlich keinen Bezug zu White Lily. Vielleicht sind manche Sachen ähnlich, aber vieles unterscheidet sich auch, und auch der weitere Plot wird verschieden sein!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Nie wieder", murmelte Lily, "Nie wieder tu ich das." Sie streckte sich und sah sich um. Helles Morgenlicht flutete durch die Fenster. Sirius hatte sie vergrößert. Aber von Außen sahen sie immer noch genauso groß aus, sodass es nicht auffiel. Sie hatten gestern Abend beschlossen, noch die Wohnung fertig zu streichen und hier zu übernachten, damit Lily nicht mitten in der Nacht nach Hause musste, denn Sirius und James kamen ohne sie nicht klar. Zwar waren sie auch durch den Gebrauch von Pinseln und Farbeimern nicht gerade sauber gelblieben, aber dafür war der Grossteil der Farbe auf den Wänden gelandet, und alles was danebenging hatten sie anschließend weg gezaubert. Lily sah sich um. Rechts neben ihr lag James, links von ihr Sirius. Beide schliefen noch tief und fest. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es erst kurz vor sieben war. Ein Kasten Butterbier und ein Haufen leerer Chipstüten erinnerte sie an den gestrigen Abend. Nach ihrer fünften Flasche war das Streichen unglaublich lustig geworden, sie erinnerte sich noch. (A/N: Ich weiß, das Zeug ist eigentlich nicht so stark [HP 4] aber Feuerwhisky war mir zu übertrieben *lol* und was anderes ist mir nicht eingefallen). Sie stieg aus ihrem Schlafsack und lockerte ihre verspannten Schultern. Zum Glück war ihr Dad am Telefon gewesen, als sie zuhause anrief. Mum hätte nur nervige und peinliche Fragen gestellt. Zwar war Mr Evans auch nicht so angetan von der Idee, dass sein Tochter mit zwei gleichaltrigen Jungen in einer Wohnung einer kilometerweit entfernten Stadt übernachtete, aber Lily hatte ihm versichert, dass James und Sirius bestens erzogen waren und nichts passieren würde. Barfuss ging sie durch die Wohnung. Sie trug nur ein riesiges T-Shirt von James, das er schnell von Zuhause geholt hatte (er konnte ja apparieren). Es war noch kühl, da sie die "Heizung" nicht benutzt hatten und es noch frühmorgens war. Sie setzte sich auf die Fensterbank im kleinen Wohnzimmer und zog sich das Hemd über die Knie. Während sie hinausblickte, dachte sie nach. Es war jetzt Ende Juli. Vor anderthalb Monaten noch war sie ausgeflippt, wenn jemand sie mit James und dem Wort "mögen" in Verbindung brachte. Kurz darauf hatte sie zugegeben, dass sie nicht mehr ganz so schlimm waren wie früher und dass ihre blöden Scherze aufgehört hatten. Und am Anfang der Ferien hatte sie sich noch gefragt, ob die zwei wohl mit der Zeit doch erwachsen werden würden. Und jetzt zwei Wochen später, saß sie hier in James Potters T-Shirt in der Wohnung von Sirius Black und hatte die Nacht neben besagten Herren, die nur Boxershorts und T-Shirts trugen verbracht. Ihr war klar, dass sie vorher nie viel über sie gewusst hatte. Nur dass sie nervig, laut und überheblich waren. Und inzwischen war sie sogar dazu bereit, die beiden ihre Freunde zu nennen. Wie sollte sie das Alice erklären? Und erst December? Lily schüttelte sich. "Ist dir kalt?" Lily fuhr herum. Sirius stand im Türrahmen, und dahinter konnte sie sehen, wie James sich aufrappelte und nach seiner Brille suchte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl sie eine Gänsehaut hatte. Sirius rieb sich verschlafen mit den Händen übers Gesicht und trat neben sie. "Was liegt heute an?" fragte er. Lily zuckte die Schultern. "Möbel, würde ich sagen." Sie sah sich um. "Ansonsten ist alles fertig." "Wirklich?" Sirius Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Fantastisch! Wann geht's los?" "Sirius du bist mir zu schnell" brummte James hinter ihnen. Er blinzelte ins Sonnenlicht und schloss dann schnell die Augen. "Es ist jetzt gerade halb acht, und es ist samstags." Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Wollen wir frühstücken?" "Hast du was zu essen?" fragte James zurück. Lily grinste. "Tja, einer von euch muss jetzt raus und zum Bäcker!" Beide sahen sie an. "Warum einer von uns?" schmollte Sirius. "Warum nicht du?" "Weil ich ein Mädchen bin." "Das ist kein Argument. Außerdem hat keiner von uns schon mal was ganz alleine in einem Muggelladen gekauft." Lily seufzte. "Na gut. Dann komme ich halt mit. Aber einer bleibt hier und räumt die Reste von gestern weg." "Okay, mach ich." Sirius gähnte und streckte sich. "Ich geh mich anziehen", meinte Lily zu James, "Dann können wir los."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zusammen gingen sie die Hauptstraße hinunter zum Bäcker, den Lily schon vor einiger Zeit dort entdeckt hatte. "Aber du musst bezahlen", sagte Lily. "Außerdem ist es überhaupt nicht schwer. Gar nicht anders als bei den Zauberern." "Ist es wohl", brummelte James. "Zauberer haben keine Papierstückchen, mit denen sie bezahlen." "Das Papier ist aber auch Geld. Es ist sogar mehr wert als die Münzen", wies Lily ihn zurecht. James schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber es ist doch nur Papier wo eine Zahl darauf steht? Es ist doch nicht WIRKLICH etwas wert." Lily seufzte. "Es ist schwer zu erklären. Es hat einen gedachten Wert, weißt du? Ich meine- warum ist ein Papiergeldschein weniger Wert als eine Goldgalleone? Weil irgendwer mal beschlossen hat, dass Gold wertvoll ist." James schüttelte den Kopf. "Versteh ich trotzdem nicht." Lily zuckte die Schultern. "Macht nix, ich nämlich auch nicht." Sie öffnete die Tür zum Bäcker. "Kauf einfach eine Packung Toast oder so." Sie blieb an der Tür stehen und beobachtete, wie James das Brot kaufte. Sie freute sich diebisch, weil er so unsicher wirkte und immer wieder nervös zu ihr herüber sah. Ja, hier war der große, fantastische James Potter, wie er heldenhaft die Aufgabe bewältigte, eine Packung Toastbrot zu kaufen. "War doch gar nicht schlimm", tröstete sie hinterher. "Doch" grummelte er. Lily kicherte in sich hinein. Wortlos gingen sie zurück. Aber es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen sondern ein Verständnis beider, die Stille zu genießen. Es war ein wundervoller sonniger Morgen Ende Juli, und es waren nur wenige Menschen auf der Straße. Es fuhren auch wenig Autos, so dass sie hauptsächlich das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind und die Vögel hörten. "Wann bekommen wir eigentlich unsere Bücherlisten?" fragte Lily irgendwann. James zuckte die Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich haben sie in der Schule Wichtigeres zu tun." Lily rümpfte die Nase. "Was soll denn bitte so wichtig sein?" James verzog spöttisch den Mund. "Sagt dir der Name Voldemort etwas?" Als Antwort erhielt er ein Schnaufen. Natürlich kannte sie Voldemort. Jeder kannte Voldemort. Er beherrschte schließlich seit fast sieben Jahren die Zaubererwelt und versetzte die Leute in Angst und Schrecken. Aber es wunderte James nicht, dass das für Lily so weit fern war. In Hogwarts spürte man nur durch die Feindlichkeit der Slytherins, dass nicht alles in Ordnung war. Die Schule war die letzte normale Bastion der Zaubererwelt. Hier ging das Leben weiter, ohne um es fürchte zu müssen. Nur hin und wieder kam es vor, dass ein Schüler aus dem Unterricht geholt und zum Schulleiter gebracht wurde, um die schreckliche Nachricht, die alle fürchteten, zu erhalten. Zuhause kannte James die Bedrohung Voldemorts. Sein Vater hatte einst im Ministerium gearbeitet, und er stand fest auf Dumbledores Seite. Die Potters waren Voldemort ein Dorn im Auge. Auch jetzt sorgte sich James um sie. Seine ältere Schwester Kathy war schon vor Jahren, als er in der zweiten Klasse gewesen war, bei einem Anschlag ums Leben gekommen. Aber für Lily war das fern. Die Ferien verbrachte sie (anscheinend) sicher zuhause bei ihren Muggeleltern. Sie kannte Voldemorts Bedrohung, sie hatte gewiss ihrer Familie davon erzählt, aber er war nicht allgegenwärtig. Und hier, in dieser verschlafenen Muggelstadt, schien nichts weiter fern zu sein als die überall gefürchteten, maskierten Todesser. Sie bogen rechts ab und gingen den kurzen Weg zu dem Wohnhaus hinauf. Tatsächlich konnte man von außen überhaupt nicht erkennen, dass innen sämtliche Architektur in der Wohnung im Untergeschoss verändert worden war. "Das Ministerium würde einen Anfall bekommen, wenn es die Wohnung sehen würde", bemerkte James amüsiert. Selbst einem Muggel würde auffallen dass die Ausmaße von Sirius Wohnung nicht normal waren. "Tz, das Ministerium sollte mal wieder sehen dass es mehr Macht bekommt", brummte Lily. Sie zog eine Tageszeitung, die sie mitgenommen hatte, hervor. Während sie hineingingen, zeigte sie James das Titelblatt. Ein mysteriöser Massenmord von unglaublicher Brutalität in Nordengland machte Schlagzeilen. James las schweren Herzens, was den armen Opfern angetan wurde, und er spürte ein Gewicht im Magen. Er musste an Kathy denken. Er hatte sie nie richtig gekannt, weil sie soviel älter war als er, aber er wusste dass nach dem Anschlag nicht mehr viel von ihr übrig geblieben war, und es tat ihm in der Seele weh. "Die armen Angehörigen", sagte Lily leise, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. James nickte zustimmend. "Es ist - schwer. Sie müssen schrecklich leiden." Er spürte, dass seine Stimme nicht wie normal klang. Lily sah ihn von der Seite an. Plötzlich blitze Verständnis in ihren Augen auf. "Hast du- ich meine, war jemand außer deiner Familie auch.?" Er nickte. "Kathy. Meine Schwester. Ist aber schon lange her." Lily schluckte. "Oh Gott, James wie schrecklich!" Er nickte nur knapp und öffnete die Tür, denn durch ihr Mitgefühl fühlte er sich nur noch elender. "Komm, Sirius wartet schon", sagte er ruppig. "Und wir wollten ja nachher Möbel kaufen gehen."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Es war eine einzige Katastrophe. Lily fragte sich, wie sie je im Leben hatte zustimmen können, Sirius und James bei Sirius Wohnung zu helfen. Sie hätte es doch ahnen müssen! Jetzt war es zu spät. Die beiden Jungen saßen glücklich zwischen Unmengen halb zusammen gebauter Möbel und bastelten vor sich hin. Lily war kurz vor einem Schreikrampf. In der ganzen Wohnung türmten sich die Kartons, Regalbretter und Leisten lagen in der Gegend herum und man musste aufpassen, dass man nicht auf den zahlreichen Schauben ausrutscht4, die auf dem ganzen Boden verteilt waren. Sirius und James schienen sich sekundenschnell zurück entwickelt zu haben und waren wie kleine Kinder begeistert dabei, Sachen zusammenzustecken, schrauben und kleben und richteten dabei ein unglaubliches Chaos an. Und sie fanden sich darin auch noch zurecht! Trotzdem dauerte es lange. Es war schon spät am Nachmittag, und Mrs Potter hatte ihnen vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Tee und Kuchen vorbeigebracht. Mitleidig hatte sie Lily dafür gedankt, dass sie sich der beiden Idioten dort auf dem Fußboden so geduldig annahm. Und Lily hatte nur gelächelt und abgewinkt, es sei ja alles gar nicht so schlimm. Das war, bevor James den Sekundenkleber entdeckt hatte. Jetzt saß sie auf einem Sessel, auf dem Schoß ihre Verwandlungsaufgaben und ein Tablett mit Muffins und Kürbissaft neben sich. Als sie für eine Augenblick aufsah, um den beiden zuzuschauen, waren sie gerade dabei, Schubladen für eine Kommode zusammenzustecken. Sie schienen großen Spaß daran zu finden, alles auf Muggelart zu tun. Lily seufzte nur und machte ihre Hausaufgaben weiter. Wenn es ihnen denn Freude bereitete . . . Eine Weile starrte sie auf ihre Aufgaben. Sie war Klassenbeste in Hogwarts, und normalerweise fiel ihr die Zauberei nicht schwer. Aber Verwandlung war ihr ein Rätsel. Auch hier war sie nicht schlecht, aber es war das einzige Fach, in dem James deutlich die Nase vorn hatte. Er war ebenfalls ein guter Zauberer, und erhielt in jedem Fach Bestnoten, und Verwandlung war sein stärkstes Fach. Dafür lag ihm Zauberkunst nicht so sehr, womit sie wieder ausgeglichen waren. Vielleicht konnte er . . .? Sie räusperte sich. "Äh, James?" Sein Kopf tauchte aus der Schublade auf und wandte sich ihr zu. "Kannst du mir bei den Verwandlungshausaufgaben helfen?" fragte sie kleinlaut. Peinlich, peinlich, schließlich hatte sie die vergangenen Jahre so getan als wäre er nur ein Nichtsnutz, der nicht mehr als Stinkbomben im Kopf hatte, und jetzt fragte sie ihn nach Hausaufgaben. Sie erwartete eine spöttische Bemerkung, aber nichts kaum. Er klopfte sich nur die Hände ab und kam herüber. "Klar, was gibt's denn?" Lily deutete auf das Buch und vermied, ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. Er schaute ihr über die Schulter und machte eine undeutbare Handbewegung. "Ach, dass ist nicht schwer. Pass auf."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lily trat aus ihrer Haustür und ging den Weg zum Gartentor hinunter. James und Sirius waren noch drinnen und unterhielten sich mit ihren Eltern. Sie wollten gleich Accessoires für Sirius inzwischen fast fertige Wohnung kaufen, und die beiden hatten bei der Familie Evans zu Mittag gegessen. Lily war froh das ihre Mum nicht wieder Anspielungen darauf gemacht hatte, dass James ihr Freund war. Trotzdem, sie schien ganz entzückt von den zweien zu sein, und Lily fragte sich, ob sie alles vergessen hatte, was Lily je über sie erzählt hatte. Petunia hatte sich zuerst geweigert, mit diesen "Freaks" an einem Tisch zu sitzen, aber schließlich hatte sie sich doch überreden lassen. Es war lustig gewesen. Sie hatten sich über die Zaubererwelt unterhalten, und ihre Mum hatte interessiert zugehört und alle möglichen und unmöglichen Fragen eingeworfen. Mutter und Schwester hatten beide entsetzt geguckt, als James von den Dementoren berichtete, die das Zauberergefängnis Askaban bewachten. Aber er hatte schnell das Thema gewechselt, denn alleine schon bei der Erwähnung schien sich der Raum bedrohlich zu verdunkeln. Lily trat auf die Straße und sah sich um, hielt ein bisschen das Gesicht in den Wind und schlenderte auf und ab. Plötzlich wurde sie angesprochen. "Hey, Lily? Bist du es?" erstaunt blickte sie sich um. O nein. Oh nein, oh nein. Das war schlimm. Das war Martin McHalley. Früher war er in der Grundschule in ihrer Klasse gewesen. Sie hatte ihn ab und zu in den Ferien gesehen. Er war einer der Typen, die Abends rauchend durch die Straßen zogen und verbotene Sachen taten, meistens einen Haufen Kumpel hinter sich stehen hatte und sich selbst obercool fand. Ein James Potter der Muggelwelt. Obwohl sie zurzeit ihm James deutlich vorziehen würde. "Hey Martin", murmelte sie. Bloß keine Konversation anfangen! Außerdem würden gleich James und Sirius herauskommen! Lass ihn bitte gleich weiter gehen! dachte sie. Aber Martin schien nichts dergleichen vorzuhaben. Er lehnte sich an die Gartenpforte. "Lange nicht gesehen", bemerkte er. "Was machst du denn so?" "Nichts Besonderes", murmelte sie, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. "Hast du gerade Ferien? Auf welche Schule gehst du jetzt überhaupt?" fragte er neugierig. Verdammt! Wieso hatte er plötzlich so ein Interesse an ihr? "Uhm- ich habe jetzt Sommerferien. Aber sie sind bald zu Ende; Dann fahre ich zurück ins Internat." Schließlich sah sie doch auf und blickte ihn mit soviel Desinteresse und Langeweile an wie es ihr möglich war. Das störte ihn nicht. "Wirklich? Na ja, wenn du mal Abends nichts vor hast- du könntest doch mal mit kommen. Da sind viele Leute aus der Grundschule da, deine Freundin Mary-Kate zum Beispiel." Einladend blickte er sie an und legte den Kopf schief. In Lily regte sich Abscheu. Im Sommer vor ihrem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts war sie einmal abends unterwegs gewesen und war auf ihn und seine Gang getroffen. Es war keine schöne Erinnerung, und sie wollte es nicht wiederholen. Dann fragte er leiser, "Oder sind wir immer noch so enthaltsam und männerfeindlich wie früher, Miss Evans?" Er lächelte spöttisch und herausfordernd, und Lily trat einen Schritt zurück, weil er ihr unangenehm nahe war. Als sie Schritte auf den Gartenweg hörte, wandte sie gleichzeitig mit Martin den Kopf. James und Sirius waren endlich herausgekommen. Martins Blick flog von ihnen zu Lily, und sie konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Martin benahm sich immer selbstsicher, sah gut aus und flirtete mit jeder und war unglaublich cool und beliebt, und in der Stadt gab es keinen, der ihm den Titel als Nummer 1 streitig machen konnte. Aber er war noch nicht auf die Meister dieses Faches getroffen. Ein einziger herablassender Blick von dem ein ganzes Stück größerem Sirius genügte, um ihn zusammenschrumpfen zu lassen. James zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, sah von Lily zu ihm, und selbst ohne Worte schien seine ganze Gestalt zu sagen: Was willst Du denn noch hier? ICH bin jetzt da! Sirius berührte Lily an der Schulter und sah Martin herablassend an. "Gehen wir?" Lily nickte und griff nach ihrer Tasche, die sie an der Gartenpforte abgestellt hatte. Ohne ein Wort oder einen letzten Blick ließen sie Martin stehen und gingen davon.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
so, ich hoffe ernsthaft, dass euch das gefällt. Hat leider eine Weile gedauert, weil ich noch mindestens hundertfünfzig andere Dinge zu tun hatte (und immer noch zu tun habe, wie zum Beispiel meine Französischhausaufgaben . . .) 


	6. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Endlich war der erste September gekommen! Ihre Mom hatte sie nach Kings Cross gefahren. Während der ganzen Zeit machte Lily sich Gedanken darüber, was sie December und Alice sagen sollte. December würde sie wochelang damit fertig machen. Bestimmt, so wie sie ihre Freundin kannte. Und Alice würde wahrscheinlich den Kopf schütteln auf ihre übliche Art und Lily nur verständnislos angucken. Sie konnte es sich bildlich vorstellen. Vor allem, da ihre beiden Freundinnen ihr gegenüber Sirius und James immer in Schutz genommen hatten. Und jetzt hatte SIE einen Großteil der Ferien mit ihnen verbracht! Asche auf ihr Haupt! Als sie schließlich am Bahnhof ankamen, hatte sie immer noch keine Idee. Vor der Absperrung umarmte sie ihre Mutter und verabschiedete sich von ihr. "Ich würde auch so gerne mal deinen Schulzug sehen, Liebes", seufzte sie. "Vielleicht könntest du doch irgendwann man ein Foto davon machen? Deine Erzählungen hören sich immer so bezaubernd an!" Lily lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Das sagte sie jedes Jahr. "Bestimmt, Mum. Ich muss jetzt gehen." Sie zerrte ihren Gepäckwagen hinter sich her und durch die Barriere. Durch das Tor vom Bahnsteig konnte sie ihre Mutter draußen sehen, die noch dort stand und auf die Barriere starrte, als wünsche sie sich selbst, hindurch treten zu können und mit in die Schule zu fahren. Sie sah sich unauffällig um, ob sie unter den anderen Menschen Zauberer und Hexen erkannte. Lily lächelte und wandte sich dann dem Gleis zu. Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter schon als kleines Mädchen davon geträumt hatte, Zaubern zu können, und durch Lily war zumindest ein Teil ihres Traumes wahr geworden. Sie entdeckte schnell die kleine rundliche Gestalt von Alice. Sie stand ganz in der Nähe mit ihrem Freund Frank Longbottom zusammen. Lily ging auf sie zu und spürte Vorfreude in sich aufsteigen. Alice entdeckte sie schnell und schloss sie in ihre Arme. "Lily! Wie waren deine Ferien? Hast du etwas von December gehört? Diese alte Hexe hat mir kein einziges Mal aus ihren Ferien geschrieben!" "Hi Frank! Mir auch nicht, Alice." "Das war, um die spannung zu erhöhen", erklang hinter ihnen die Stimme ihrer Freundin. Sie drehten sich um. December stand direkt hinter ihnen, und ihre Augen blitzten. Ihre normalerweise leichenblasse Haut war zart gebräunt, und sie trug ihre heiß geliebte alte Tasche mit den Autogrammen sämtlicher Zaubererpromis über der Schulter. Die Mädchen umarmten sich und tauschten auf die erste Minute Ferienerlebnisse aus. Lily überging James und Sirius dabei geflissentlich. "Ich bin übrigens Schulsprecherin geworden", bemerkte sie und zog das Abzeichen aus ihrer Tasche. "War ja klar", bemerkte December und betrachtete sie. "Glückwunsch", meinte Frank. Alice strahlte. "Oh ich freue mich für dich! Da fällt mir ein, ich hatte was für dich", sie griff in ihre Taschen und fing zerstreut an zu suchen. "Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk, nachträglich. Ein Zaubertagebuch, ich dachte es könnte dir gut gefallen, aber", sie leerte ihre Taschen aus. "Ich fürchte ich habe es zuhause vergessen." Frank lachte. "Du würdest sogar deinen Kopf vergessen, wenn er nicht angewachsen wäre. Übrigens, du hast vergessen, deine Straßenschuhe anzuziehen." Er deutete feixend auf Alices flauschige Hausschuhe. Sie kreischte auf, während December, Lily und Frank in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Plötzlich wurde December still und ihre Gesichtszüge entgleisten leicht, als sie auf etwas hinter Lily starrte. Die anderen folgten ihm Blick. "Oh", hauchte December. Lily öffnete den Mund, wusste aber nicht, was sie sagen wollte. Es war Sirius, der soeben durch die Barriere getreten war. Sie waren nicht die einzigen, die sich zu ihm umsahen. Viele Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet. Er trug Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt, das seine braungebrannte Haut noch mehr betonte. Seine schwarzen Haare, die er seit einiger Zeit wachsen ließ, fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Sein Mund war zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln verzogen, während eine dunkle Sonnenbrille seine Augen verdeckten. Mit einer Hand zog er lässig sein Gepäck hinter sich her und schlenderte jetzt den Bahnsteig entlang. Wie arrogant er sich auch benehmen mochte, er SAH gut aus, und er wusste es, sich in Szene zu setzen. Sein Blick flog einmal kurz und abschätzend über die Menschenmenge. Bei der kleinen Gruppe blieb er stehen. "Hey Mädels, Frank", Er nickte ihnen zu und schenkte ihnen ein typisches Sirius- Lächeln. "Weißt du wo James ist?" fragte er Lily. "woher soll ich denn wissen wo James ist?" fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. er zuckte die Schultern und grinste. "Hätte ja sein können." Er sah so aus, als wüsste er etwas, was sie nicht wüsste. "Sagt ihr mir bescheid wenn ihr ihn seht?" Lily machte eine unverbindliche Kopfbewegung, aber die anderen nickten. Er zog weiter und verschwand kurz darauf im Zug, da er wohl Remus und Peter erspäht hatte. "Wir sollten auch einsteigen", bemerkte Frank. Sie bugsierten ihre Koffer hinein, und Alice und Frank gingen, um sich von ihrer Familie zu verabschieden. "Na, die beiden werden wohl gleich ein stilles Plätzchen haben wollen", bemerkte December grinsend. Lily nickte. "Ich muss ins Schulsprecher Abteil und die Vertrauensschüler einweisen", entschuldigte sie sich. December winkte ab. "Schon okay, dann suche ich mir wen, zu dem ich mich gesellen kann." "Versuch es doch mit Sirius", grinste Lily. "Vielleicht hat er ja wieder Werwölfe in den Ferien entdeckt." December lachte und nickte. "Das werde ich tun." Sie trennten sich, und Lily suchte das Abteil der Schulsprecher auf. Es war noch niemand dort, und sie fragte sich, wer wohl Schulsprecher war. Hoffentlich nicht Snape, der die letzten Jahre auch Vertrauensschüler gewesen war. Aber es hatte doch deutlich seine Vorteile, Verantwortung zu übernehmen, wenn sie sich so umsah . . . Hier gab es keine normalen Sitze sondern gepolsterte Sofas, nette kleine Tischchen und alle möglichen Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten für die Fahrt. Sie wuchtete ihren Koffer in die Gepäckablage und fleezte sich in einen Sessel. Ob December wirklich zu Sirius & Co gegangen war? Würde er ihr vom Sommer erzählen? Draußen auf dem Bahnsteig liefen Leute hin und her, Schüler verabschiedeten sich, Haustiere wurden gesucht, gute Ratschläge erteilt. Es war kurz vor elf, gleich würden sie losfahren. Die Tür ging auf. Erwartungsvoll richtete sie sich auf, aber es war nur James. "Hi!" Sie entspannte sich wieder und streckte sich im Sessel aus. "Du bist hier falsch, dass hier ist da Schulsprecherabteil." "Und du bist Schulsprecherin?" Er sah sich in dem Abteil um. "Doch, sieht nett aus. Besser als ich erwartet hatte. Ich glaube, hier wird es mir gefallen." Lily sah ihn argwöhnisch an. "Was soll dass denn heißen?" Er grinste breit und griff hin die Tasche. "Dumbledore", sagte er, und zog ein blitzendes Abzeichen heraus, "ist verrückt geworden. Er hat mich zum Schulsprecher ernannt." Mit offenem Mund starrte Lily ihn an. "Ach, erzähl doch nichts! Wem hast du das Abzeichen geklaut? Du solltest es besser schnell zurückgeben!" warnte sie. Er guckte leicht beleidigt, aber immer noch amüsiert. "Nein. Es ist wirklich meins, aber ich habe es auch zuerst nicht geglaubt. Sirius wird mich das ganze Jahr deswegen verarschen. Hier ich kann es dir beweisen." Er holte einen zusammen gefalteten Brief hervor. Lily nahm ihn ihm aus der Hand uns las ihn rasch durch. Tatsächlich. Mit dem Hogwartssiegel bestätigt. James Potter war Schulsprecher geworden! Er ließ sich neben sie in einen Sessel fallen. "Und jetzt", sagte er, "Erklärst du mir am besten, was man als Schulsprecher tun muss. Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung davon."  
  
Es ging gut, besser als Lily erwartet hatte. James hielt sich bei der Ansprache den neuen Vertrauensschülern gegenüber stark zurück und ließ sie die ganze Zeit reden, aber er verfolgte alles mit Interesse und hörte aufmerksam zu. Lily wusste noch nicht, was sie davon halten sollte; zurzeit erwartete sie noch, dass James bald in seine alte Faulheit zurück fallen würde und sie alles allein tun musste, aber noch zeigte er keine Anzeichen davon. Nachdem die Vertrauensschüler in ihre zwei reservierten Abteile gegangen waren, hatten sie sich es wieder auf den Sofas gemütlich gemacht, die fast das ganze Abteil ausfüllten. Sie hatten angefangen, Ideen zu sammeln was sie alles als Schulsprecher tun konnten, und es war eine lange Liste vieler verrückter und lustiger Sachen dabei herausgekommen. Lily hatte inzwischen Bauchschmerzen vor Lachen und fühlte sich ziemlich erschöpft, als sie schließlich aus dem Zug stieg und den verregneten Bahnhof von Hogsmeade betrat. December und Alice standen mit den anderen drei Maraudern schon auf dem Bahnsteig und warteten auf sie. Als December James hinter Lily sah, blitzten ihre Augen auf. Oh nein, hat Sirius irgendetwas gesagt? dachte Lily entsetzt. Sie ging zu ihren Freunden hinüber. "Komm, wir müssen noch eine Kutsche erwischen", sagte Alice und packte beide am Ärmel und zog sie weg. "Bis später", rief Sirius ihnen hinterher, wobei sein Blick auf December gerichtet war. Die Herumtreiber entschwanden ebenfalls zu einer der Kutschen, wobei James offensichtlich mit Fragen bombardiert wurde. Lily stieg hinter Alice ein. Kaum war die Tür zu, nahmen ihre Freundinnen sie ins Visier. "Und, wie macht sich Mr Superguy als Schulsprecher?" fragte December. Lily zögerte. "Nicht schlecht", gab sie zu. "Ich dachte, er würde mehr Desinteresse zeigen. Aber es ging ganz gut." "Und was habt ihr die ganze Zeit gemacht? Das muss ja für dich die Hölle gewesen sein, die ganze Zugfahrt mit ihm zu verbringen! Wahrscheinlich macht er sich jetzt noch mehr Hoffnungen!" December lachte. Lily runzelte die Stirn. "Ist mir doch egal. Wir haben überlegt, was man als Schulsprecher alles tun kann- und wir sind auf einige interessante Ergebnisse gekommen!" Sie grinste breit, und December und Alice sahen sich an. "Na, das wird ja ein Jahr!" brummte Alice. Lily war die Fragerei leid. "Und, was habt ihr während der Fahrt gemacht? Bist du wirklich zu Sirius gegangen?" fragte sie December. Alice kicherte los und December wurde rot. Lily sah sie neugierig an. "Was denn?" "December", lachte Alice. "Weißt du, ich habe eine Stunde oder so mit Frank verbracht, und dann bin ich Cember suchen gegangen. Sie war nicht schwer zu finden, ihre Schreie muss man im ganzen Zug gehört haben. Sie war bei den Maraudern im Abteil", Alice grinste, und December funkelte sie an, "und sie hatten gerade "Truth or dare" gespielt. Und Remus hatte sie dazu verdammt, eine Kakerlake über ihren nackten Bauch laufen zu lassen." Sie bekam einen kicheranfall, während December beleidigt guckte. "Weißt du überhaupt, wie groß die war? und soo eklig- ich fühl immer noch diese Beine auf meiner Haut." sie schüttelte sich und die anderen lachten. "Und, was hat Sirius dazu gesagt, dass du diesen Sommer bereits in einem Camp gewesen bist zur Wolfschau? Hast du ihm das Fellbüschel gezeigt, das du gefunden hast?" fragte Alice. December verzog zuerst dass Gesicht, dann erhellte es sich. "Er fands gut, obwohl er sich über mich lustig gemacht hat. Aber wisst ihr, was ER mir geschenkt hat?" Sie griff in die Tasche und zog einen gefährlich aussehenden Zahn hervor. "Ein echter Werwolfszahn", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. Alice betrachtete ihn mit großen Augen."Ist der echt?" Natürlich ist der echt!" Gekränkt schloss December die Hand darum und steckte ihn wieder ein. "Woher er den wohl hat?" überlegte Lily laut. "Das frage ich mich auch." December gab die gekränkte Position auf. "Ich hab schon den ganzen Sommer darüber nachgedacht, und ich habe auch schon eine Idee1 aber ich erzähl sie euch später, noch ist es mehr als eine Idee. Ich muss erstmal sehen, ob meine Theorie sich bestätigt." Alice zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Hört sich ja irre spannend an", bemerkte sie.  
  
**********  
  
Die große Halle war berauschend geschmückt, wie immer. Lily hatte das seltsame Gefühl des Nachhausekommens, als sie durch die große Flügeltür trat. Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und verfolgten die Auswahl der Erstklässler. Alice war hingerissen von ihnen. "sie sind so niedlich, und irgendwie noch so klein", flüsterte sie entzückt. "Na ja, NIEDLICH würde ich DEN da nicht nenne!" konterte December und deutete auf den letzten Schüler, der gerade nach Slytherin verfrachtet wurde, ein dicker, bleicher Junge mit fiesem Gesicht. Lily brummte zustimmend. Dumbledore erhob sich zu seiner üblichen Willkommensrede. ". . . Die Quidditchauswahlen finden am Freitag in zwei Wochen statt! Und dann noch- ach, Mr Potter, Mr Black, würden sie den anderen Schülern noch einmal in Erinnerung rufen, was es mit dem Schulgelände und den Regeln bezüglich des abendlichen Aufenthalts auf sich hat?" Mit blitzenden Augen sah er auf die beiden Schüler hinab, die erschrocken auffuhren als ihre Namen genannt wurden. Sirius räusperte sich. "Nach der Schulregel Nummer vierunddreißig Absatz zwei ist das Verlassen des Gemeinschaftsraums den Erst- bis Viertklässlern ab acht Uhr, den Fünft- und Sechstklässlern ab neun Uhr und den Siebtklässlern ab elf Uhr untersagt", leierte er. James fuhr fort. "Das Betreten des Schulländereien, besonders des verbotenen Walds, ist verboten, da der Wald gefährlich ist und dort viele böse Kreaturen wohnen. Die Schüler dürfen das Schulgelände nicht verlassen. Ausnahme sind die Ausflüge ins Dorf, die ab der dritten Klasse erlaubt sind." Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. "Ich möchte noch hinzufügen dass das Zaubern auf den Gängen verboten ist und das Verfluchen von Mitschülern bestraft wird." Er sah dabei hinüber zum Slytherintisch. Ein Erstklässlermädchen mit mausbraunem Haar sah James mit großen Augen an. "Was für Kreaturen gibt es denn im Wald?" fragte es gespannt. James lächelte verschmitzt. "Werwölfe, und angeblich auch Riesen, und magische Schlangen und Spinnen und giftige Insekten und viele, viele andere dunkle Gestalten, die keinen Namen haben, weil sie sooo böse sind." "Wart ihr schon mal im Wald?" warf ein kleiner Junge ein. Sirius nickte bedächtig. "viele, viele male, als Strafarbeit, weil wir sie unartig waren." Remus neben ihm bemühte sich, nicht aufzulachen, den Sirius Stimme hatte den Tonfall eines Märchenonkels angenommen. "wir mussten in den Wald, nur zusammen mit Hagrid und seinem Hund. Und du glaubst gar nicht, was wir schon alles gesehen haben", Sirius schauderte täuschend echt und bemerkte zufrieden, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Tisches hatte. "Einmal haben wir sogar- nein, ich mag es gar nicht sagen!" James neben ihm schloss wie bei einer schlimmen Erinnerung die Augen. "Ich will gar nicht daran denken", sagte er mit bewegter Stimme. "Was? Was war es denn?" fragten die anderen gespannt. Die Schüler, die James und Sirius gut genug kannten, grinsten breit und warteten auf dass, was sie sich diesmal ausdachten. James senkte die Stimme. "Es war grauenhaft", sagte er leise, "Hagrid war kurz im Gebüsch verschwunden, und Sirius und ich waren alleine. Da raschelte es in der Nähe, und wir hörten, dass etwas Großes näher kam! Hagrid hatte gesagt, wir sollten nicht die Wege verlassen, aber wir taten es doch und versteckten uns hinter einem riesigen Baumstumpf." "Und dann. kam es." Sirius blickte mit leuchtenden Augen in die Runde, und Lily war schon fast daran, die Geschichte zu glauben, so begeistert erzählten sie sie. "Es war ein gewaltiges Graphorn, und auf ihm ritt ein Waldtroll, der mindestens Zwölf Fuß hoch war! Gestunken haben die! Und das Graphorn hatte zwei laaaange Hörner, mit einem von dem hätte es James und mich zusammen durchbohren können! Aber sie haben uns nicht bemerkt. Sonst würden wir hier nicht mehr sitzen." Er nickte nachdrücklich, und James seufzte schwer. Die Erst- und Zweitklässler sahen sie mit offenem Mund an, aber viele der älteren Schüler schmunzelten. Beim rausgehen bemühte sich Lily, zu James und Sirius zu kommen. "Du hattest aber einen Fehler in der Geschichte!" sagte sie zu Sirius. "Empört sah er sich um. "Was denn?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Das weiß doch jeder, dass nur BERGtrolle auf Graphorns reiten!" Er grinste und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Pssst! Das hätte zu abwegig geklungen, schließlich sind die Berge doch immerhin ein Stückchen entfernt!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
So, danke schön nochma für die ganzen lieben reviews *happisei* Ihr seid die Besten! 


	7. Beauxbatons

Der nächste Morgen kam. Beim Frühstück wurden die neuen Stundenpläne verteilt. Lily bekam gleich zweimal Post- ein Brief von ihren Eltern (mit einer giftigen Notiz von Petunia), und eine Nachricht von Professor McGonagall. Sie und James sollten noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn in ihrem Büro erscheinen. Ein Blick zu den Jungen hinüber bestätigte ihr, dass James ebenfalls eine Nachricht bekommen hatte. Auf ihren Blick hin hob er ahnungslos die Hände und zoomte sich dann ein Frühstücksei heran. Lily verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu. Okay, vielleicht war er ganz nett, aber die Arroganz und Angeberei war geblieben. Zumindest, solange andere Leute dabei waren. Sie vernichtete ihr Essen und holte dann ihr Büchertasche. December und Alice ließen sich mehr Zeit und trödelten noch in der großen Halle herum. Sie ging geradewegs zu Professor McGonagalls Büro. James war, zu ihrer Überraschung, schon da. „Morgen, Professor", murmelte sie. Die Lehrerin nickte ihr freundlich zu und wandte sich dann an beide. „Mr Potter, Miss Evans, ich habe sie hergerufen um ihnen noch genauere Angaben über ihr Dasein als Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin zu geben. Als erstes einmal steht ihnen ein eigener Arbeitsraum zu. Er befindet sich hier", sie tippte auf eine Karte der Schule, die hinter ihr an der Wand hing. James und Lily nickten. „Wie sie sehen, befindet er sich gleich neben dem Raum für die Vertrauensschülertreffen, welche sie organisieren müssen. Außerdem müssen sie den Vertrauensschülern Anweisungen übermitteln, die wir ihnen geben. Sie dürfen von den Häusern Punkte abziehen, allerdings muss darüber genauestens Berichtet werden, nicht, dass irgendein Haus bevorteilt oder benachteilt wird." Sie fixierte sie beide scharf. „Sie sind neben den Vertrauensschülern immer noch verantwortlich für die Ordnung in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und das Verhalten ihrer Hausgenossen. Sie müssen anfallende Treffen, Feste oder sonstige Veranstaltungen organisieren und ein gutes Vorbild für alle anderen Schüler sein!" Diesmal sah sie nur James an, der mit funkelnden Augen nachdrücklich nickte. „Nun gibt es eine wichtige Sache, die am Ende der Woche der ganzen Schule bekannt gegeben wird. Sie als Schulsprecher erfahren sie schon vorher. In der Beauxbatons-Akademie aus Frankreich gibt es einen massiven Lehrermangel, sodass ein Großteil des Unterrichts in dem siebten Jahrgang nicht stattfinden kann. Deshalb wird dieses Schuljahr die Stufen zusammengelegt. Durch einige Verzögerungen konnte dies erst gestern Abend beschlossen werden, sodass Professor Dumbledore es noch nicht ankündigen konnte. Die Schüler werden in zwei Wochen hier ankommen und dann, wie die Erstklässler, von dem Hut eingeteilt. Sie haben die Aufsicht darüber, dass die Schüler sich gut integrieren und keine allzu großen Probleme haben. Des Weiteren haben wir beschlossen, zu Weihnachten einen Schulball stattfinden zu lassen, und diesen zu organisieren wird ihre Aufgabe sein. Bei Problemen stehen wir ihnen jederzeit mit Hilfe zur Verfügung, aber insgesamt sind doch sie dafür verantwortlich. Ich möchte offen zu ihnen sein", sie setzte sich noch gerader hin und sah sie direkt an, „Die Schule ist von den Plänen des dunklen Lords stärker gefährdet, als bekannt. Wir Lehrer und Dumbledore haben alle Hände voll zu tun, dafür zu Sorgen dass die Schule und das Dorf Hogsmeade sicher sind. Trotzdem ist gerade so etwas wie der Schulball wichtig, eine Ablenkung und mal ein erfreuliches Vorkommen für die Schüler, und deswegen übertragen wir ihnen diese Aufgabe. Ich WEIß, dass sie beide Topschüler und Klassenbeste sind, und gerade sie, Mr Potter, sind ja Experte darin, eine Show abzuziehen", sie lächelte leicht, und James grinste, „und darum erwarte ich von ihnen, dass sie das erfolgreich auf die Beine stellen werden. Es ist lange her, dass die Schulsprecher aus einem Haus kamen, dazu noch aus Gryffindor. Tun sie etwas für ihr Haus und zeigen sie was sie können!" James und Lily nickten langsam. Einen Schulball! Schüler aus Beauxbatons, das waren Neuigkeiten! Lily räusperte sich. „Und- wo werden die Schüler schlafen?" „In den Schlafsälen ihrer Häuser. Sie müssen den Vertrauensschülern der siebten Klassen entsprechende Anweisungen geben. Gibt es noch Fragen?" 

*************************************************************************

Bald war der Freitag gekommen. Lily war sich nicht sicher, ob James den Mauraudern gegenüber geschwiegen hatte, aber falls er es getan hatte, so blieben sie still und verrieten nichts. Amüsiert betrachtete Lily die erstaunten Gesichter der anderen, als sie die Neuigkeit erfuhren. Dann musste sie erst einmal böse Worte von December und Alice einstecken. „Gib es zu, das hast du gewusst!" rief December aufgebracht. Lily lachte. „Schon die ganze Woche", triumphierte sie. Alice guckte verträumt in die Ferne. „Ich bin mal gespannt, wie die so sind", murmelte sie. Lily stimmte ihr zu. „Hoffentlich nicht so eingebildet." „Die Chancen stehen dafür leider gut. Meine Cousine ist in Beauxbatons, und sie hat mir eine Menge von den Schülern dort erzählt. Sie wird wohl auch dabei sein", Decembers Augen blitzten. „Ich bin gespannt, in welches Haus sie kommt!" 

Lily fragte sich, wie sie wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie vom Schulball erfuhren. 

Sie lächelte vor sich hin, aber ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als sie an die vielen Hausaufgaben dachte, die sie noch zu tun hatte. Sie war unglaublich dankbar für den Arbeitsraum der Schulsprecher. Dort war es ruhig und angenehm und sie konnte ungestört sein. Sie hatte ihn gleich nach dem Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall besichtigt, zusammen mit James. Dabei hatte sie ihn gleich ermahnt, ihn nicht als Quartier für die übrigen Marauder zu missbrauchen. Er hatte ihr eine Grimasse geschnitten und genickt, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich daran halten würde. 

Der Raum hatte einen großen Tisch zum Arbeiten mit Stühlen, zwei knuddelige Sessel vor einem schönen großen Kamin und mehrere Regale mit Büchern und Materialien. Lily verliebte sich auf den ersten Blick in ihn. James sah sich einmal interessiert um (obwohl Lily mehr das Gefühl hatte, er sah SIE an), und verschwand dann wieder.

Sie hatten sofort Unmengen von Arbeit bekommen, die sie bewältigen mussten. Bei den ersten Siebtklässlern traten schon wieder die Erschöpfungssymptome auf, die über die Ferien verschwunden waren. Draußen herrschte strahlendes warmes Sommerwetter, und während sich die jüngeren Schüler auf dem Gelände vergnügten, saßen sie drinnen und lernten. Lily fiel auf, das die Marauder kaum im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sehen waren. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihre Aufgaben nachts abarbeiteten, so müde wie sie oft aussahen. Aber schnell fand sie heraus, dass es nicht so war. Als sie sich mit Alice und December die Freiheit nahm einen kurzen Spaziergang am See zu machen bevor sie wieder hinter ihren Büchern verschwanden, entdeckten sie die Marauder unter ihrem Lieblingsbaum, wo sie es sich in der Sonne gemütlich gemacht hatten. Pergamentrollen und Bücher waren um sie im ganzen Gras verstreut. Ihre abgelegten Umhänge hingen über den Ästen. Als sie sie passierten, grüßten sie sie fröhlich. Alices Blick blieb an den vielen Kesselkuchen und Kürbispasteten hängen, die Sirius sich angeeignet hatte.

„Wo habt ihr die her?" fragte Lily erstaunt. Sirius grinste.

„Küche. Ist das strafbar?"

Lily öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber er sprach schon weiter. „Kannst du mir helfen? Ich verstehe diese Textpassage nicht, Muggelkunde ist nicht gerade mein stärkstes Fach." Er hielt ihr ein aufgeschlagenes Buch hin. Lily sah ihn verwundert an. „Du hast Muggelkunde?" Sie nahm das Buch und ließ sich langsam nieder, während ihre Augen schon auf die Buchstaben fixiert waren. December und Alice setzten sich ebenfalls, obwohl sie besorgte Blicke auf die Uhr warfen. James zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wir müssen noch den Zaubertrankaufsatz schreiben, und da blicken wir überhaupt nicht durch. Und mit Geschichte sind wir auch noch nicht fertig", erklärte Alice. „Zaubertränke?" fragte Remus. „Das haben wir gerade fertig bekommen. Hier." Er reichte ihnen eine Pergamentrolle. „James, erklärst du es ihnen? Ich bin in Zaubertränke eine Niete." James zuckte mit den Schultern und rutschte heran. Eine Gruppe Slytherins wanderte vorbei und warf ihnen abfällige Blicke zu. Sirius und James starrten böse zurück. Lily fühlte sich leicht unwohl, als sie die Grüngekleideten etwas von Muggeln und Schlammblütern reden hörte. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, schon gar nicht vor James, aber diese Kommentare trafen sie doch ziemlich. Zum Glück war es ihren Freunden gleich, woher sie stammte. Sie warf den Jungen einen langen blick zu, der ihnen sagen sollte, dass sie die Slytherins in Ruhe lassen sollten. James bemerkte ihn und grinste schief. Lily verzog den Mund und wandte sich wieder Sirius Buch mit der Beschreibung über den angemessenen Gebrauch einer Waschmaschine zu. 

*******************************************************

„Heute kommen sie!" Alice trippelte mit roten Wangen herum, hatte aber nicht viel Plaz und hörte rasch auf. Sämtliche Hogwartsschüler versuchten sich auf einmal durch die Türen zur Großen Halle zu zwängen. Im Ganzen schloss summte es vor Aufregung. Die Schüler von Beauxbatons waren anscheinend schon eingetroffen, und jetzt, zum Abendessen, sollten sie eingeteilt werden. Lily und ihre Freundinnen erkämpften sich Plätze ganz am vorderen Ende des Gryffindortisches um einen besseren Blick auf die neuen Schüler haben zu können. Überall gab es Getuschel und Gewisper. Dann stand Dumbledore auf, und schlagartig wurde es still. Er lächelte. „Liebe Schüler, wie bereits angekündigt, bekommt unsere Schule heute Zuwachs. Ich freue mich, die Siebtklässler der Beauxbatons-Akademie begrüßen zu dürfen!" Die Tür an der Seite ging auf, und wie die Erstklässler zu beginn des Jahres kamen die Fremden Schüler herein. „Da ist Julie!" December deutete auf ein Mädchen ziemlich am Anfang der Reihe. Sie hatte ähnlich wie December dunkles Haar und blasse Haut. Lily konnte erkennen, dass sie auch die gleiche Augenfarbe hatten- dunkelgrau mit einem Grünstich darin. Aber ansonsten ähnelten sie sich nicht sehr. Während December ein Strich in der Landschaft war, schlank und knochig mit schmalem ernstem Gesicht, wirkte Julie rund und lustig. Sie blickte sich interessiert in der Halle um musterte Schüler und Lehrer ungeniert. Professor McGonagall brachte den Sprechenden Hut auf dem Stuhl und erklärte den Neuen, was sie zu tun hatten. Dann begann sie, die Namen vorzulesen. Der erste Junge wurde Slytherin, das darauf folgende Mädchen ebenfalls. Dann kamen eine Hufflepuff und eine Ravenclaw. Der nächste Junge schließlich wurde zu einem Gryffindor gemacht. Lily applaudierte wie die anderen, als er sich unsicher dem Tisch näherte und nach einem Platz ausschaute. James, der (zufälliger Weise) neben ihr saß, klatschte ein paar Mal gelangweilt die Hände gegeneinander. Remus neben ihm rutschte ein Stück, sodass er sich zu ihnen setzen konnte. Dankbar glitt er auf den Platz.

„Salut", murmelte er. „Bosoir" antworteten December und Sirius gleichzeitig. Peter guckte komisch. „Du kannst französisch?" quiekte er. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und machte ein gelangweiltes Gesicht. 

„Naturellement. Depuis j'ai trois ans. Und?"

Peter wurde rot. 

„Das wusste ich nicht."

„Du weißt eine ganze Menge nicht, Petie", sagte Sirius freundlich. Er wandte sich dem Franzosen zu. „Ich bin Sirius Black, und mit wem haben wir die Ehre?" Der Junge fuhr zusammen. „Sébastien Larzac." Sirius nickte. „Das hier sind Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, und der Penner neben mir heißt James Potter und ist Schulsprecher." James schnitt Sirius eine Grimasse und grinste. „Ich bin Alice Longbottom, und das ist Lily Evans", mischte Alice sich ein. Sébastien sah sie an und nickte ihnen zu. Als er Lily ansah, musterte James ihn scharf. 

„Ach, und das da ist December Sneakon."

Sirius deutete auf das Mädchen das mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck in die Gegend starrte. Dabei zwirbelte sie eine Haarsträhne um den Finger und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. 

„December?" fragte Lily. Sie reagierte nicht. Alice hob die Hand um sie anzustoßen, aber Sirius war schneller.

„December? Liebling?" 

Ihr Kopf fuhr herum. Sirius grinste. 

„Attention, s'il te plaît!"

Sie schnaufte und streckte ihm den Mittelfinger entgegen. Sébastiens Augen wurden groß, während Sirius schallend lachte. Julie wurde aufgerufen, und die Mädchen wandten sich wieder nach vorne. Der Hut brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich entschied. 

„RAVENCLAW" lautete schließlich das Urteil.

December lächelte zufrieden und winkte ihr zu. „Wer ist das?" fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd. „Meine Cousine." December wandte sich wieder zu den anderen. „Die kennt übrigens wirklich einen Werwolf." Sirius Augen blitzten. „Uuuuih toll. Beeindruckend", bemerkte er grinsend. Sie dunkelte ihn an und spielte mit ihrem Messer. „Verarsch mich nicht", knurrte sie, aber ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Lily und Alice tauschten einen raschen Blick und grinsten dann. 

________________________________________________________________________

Eventuelle Fehler in den Französischen Teilen sind gut möglich, weil ich dieses Fach hasse *löl* Eigentlich wollt ich noch weiter schreiben, aber ich muss jetzt ins Bett damit ich für die Oscars heute Nacht fit bin :o)

Kurze Übersetzung:

Salut – Begrüßung, besonders unter Jugendlichen

Bonsoir – Guten Abend

Naturellement. Depuis j'ai trois ans – Natürlich. Seit ich drei bin.

Attention, s'il te plaît – Pass bitte auf 


	8. Professor Gargoyle und die Quidditchausw...

Sébastien war der einzige Junge, der nach Gryffindor kam. Dafür kamen gleich vier Mädchen, Valerie, Annique, Catherine und Marie. Sie schienen ganz nett zu sein, obwohl Annique den Schlafsaal leicht naserümpfend betrachtete. Offensichtlich war sie von Beauxbatons anderes gewöhnt, obwohl die Himmelbetten wirklich verlockend waren und der ganze Raum Gemütlichkeit verbreitete. Durch die vier neuen Betten erschien er allerdings recht voll, doch Lily fand es gemütlich. Der Raum bestand jetzt fast ausschließlich aus Bett. Zu müde, um am ersten Abend viel zu reden, schliefen sie schnell ein.  
  
Bis auf Catherine schienen die Mädchen beschlossen zu haben, mehr unter sich zu bleiben. Sie liefen nur zu dritt herum und flüsterten alle paar Minuten auf Französisch, kicherten und steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen. Sébastien versuchte, Anschluss zu den Maraudern zu finden, was ihm gründlich misslang. Die vier schienen nicht sehr angetan von seiner Gesellschaft zu sein.  
  
„Er rennt uns die ganze Zeit her und redet oder ist furchtbar neugierig", beschwerte sich Remus später bei Lily.  
  
Insgesamt änderte sich durch die Anwesenheit der Beauxbatons aber nicht viel, das Leben in Hogwarts ging weiter. Einzig und allein die Klassen waren ein bisschen voller als sonst. Neue Freundschaften wurden geschlossen, alte weitergeführt oder zerbrochen, die Quidditchsaison begann, es gab die üblichen Streitereien zwischen den Häusern... Und zwischen all dem kamen immer wieder die gefürchteten schwarzen Eulen in die große Halle, die wieder eine Todesnachricht überbrachten.  
  
Catherine war fast sofort in den Kreis von Lilys Freunden einbezogen worden. Wenn Frank sich mit Alice traf, brachte er meistens Julie mit, die dann ihre Zeit mit ihnen verbrachte. Sie versuchte dann zusammen mit Catherine den anderen Französisch beizubringen, was kläglich scheiterte. Dafür tauschten sie massenweise Informationen über die Unterschiede zwischen der französischen und der englischen Zaubererwelt aus. Lily war besonders im Unterricht von Beauxbatons interessiert und verbrachte viel Zeit mit Julie ihr Wissen zu vergleichen.  
  
December wurde dieses Jahr eigenartiger denn je. Sie war schon immer seltsam gewesen, vielleicht ein Grund, warum Lily sie so interessant fand. Die meiste Zeit hing sie mit Lily und Alice herum, aber sie zeigte ein fast beunruhigendes Interesse an allem Unheimlichen und Gefährlichen. Von Werwölfen war sie besessen. Lily wusste, dass sie unter ihrem Kopfkissen den Werwolfzahn aufbewahrte, den Sirius ihr gegeben hatte. Bei Vollmond stand sie am Fenster und starrte hinaus auf das Gelände. Auch Vampire, Dämonen und ähnliches hatten es ihr angetan, aber Werwölfe waren ihre Favoriten.  
  
Jetzt gerade, kurz vor der Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stand sie mit einem Buch über die verschiedenen Fellfärbungen neben ihr. Als die Lehrerin den Klassenraum aufschloss und sie einließ, seufzte sie und klappte das Buch zu. Professor Gargoyle war eine magere Hexe mit langen, spinnenartigen Fingern und dem Tick, alle paar Sekunden mit den Augen zu zwinkern. Sie war keine besonders gute Lehrerin, aber sie hatte die Klasse einigermaßen unter Kontrolle. Trotzdem erlaubten die Schüler sich bei ihr mehr, als sie zum Beispiel bei Professor McGonagall je gewagt hätten.  
  
Lily setzte sich neben Alice auf ihren Stammplatz ganz nach hinten. Neben ihr ließen sich December und Catherine nieder. Die Franzosin zeigte ihr gerade ein Bild von einem bekannten Vampir aus Frankreich, der natürlich erst einmal ausdiskutiert wurde. Professor Gargoyle begann ihren Unterricht und erzählte über Zaubererverbände, die weltweit schon seit Jahren die dunklen Künste erforschten.  
  
Bald drifteten Lilys Gedanken ab. Sie versuchte wirklich aufzupassen, aber die Frau war noch träger als Binns. Alice zog unter dem Tisch eine Sammlung von berühmten und gut aussehenden Quidditchspielern hervor. Kichernd gingen Lily und sie sie durch, machten sich über diesen und jenen lustig und suchten die Schönsten heraus. Der Lärmpegel in der Klasse stieg. James und Sirius hatten ihre Schreibfedern verzaubert, die sich jetzt einen Fechtkampf lieferten, während sie an etwas wie einer Rauchbombe bastelten. Remus starrte mit leeren Blick an die Tafel, während er mit dem Finger Kreise auf den Tisch malte. Peter neben ihm gähnte herzhaft. Sébastien saß alleine an einem Platz und schien zu schlafen.Die anderen drei Französinnen unterhielten sich angeregt über irgendetwas und begannen, sich gegenseitig anzustoßen, bis Valerie von ihrem Stuhl fiel. Der Lärm ließ Professor Gargoyle aufhorchen. Ärgerlich verzog sie das Gesicht.  
  
„Sie sind jetzt in der siebten Klasse! Das ist doch unmöglich, dass ich sie noch wie Erstklässler behandeln muss!"schimpfte sie. „Mr Black", sie starrte in die Rauchwolke die sich am Platz der Beiden breit gemacht hatte, „sie setzten sich bitte zwischen das Damentrio, dass wir jetzt zu einem Duo machen. Miss Dupont (Valerie), sie kommen hier nach vorne neben Mr Pettigrew. Mr Lupin nimmt bitte Miss Evans' Platz ein, die nach hier vorne neben Mr Potter kommt. Ihr Verhalten ist eine Schande"  
  
Ihr dürrer Mund verzog sich, während sie streng den Platztausch überwachte. Genervt nahm Lily ihre Tasche mit den Büchern brachte sie nach vorne zu James. Der Rauch war inzwischen etwas verflogen, und James ließ den kärglichen Überrest der Rauchbombe mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. Sirius zog an ihr vorbei und machte es sich weiter hinten gemütlich. James warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und schob seine Sachen beiseite, damit sie Platz hatte.  
  
Ruhe kehrte wieder ein. Allerdings hatte sich die Umsetzung nicht wirklich gelohnt. Annique und Marie hatten sich auf Sirius gestürzt und flirteten hemmungslos mit ihm. Valerie hatte neben Peter eine Nagelfeile herausgeholt und widmete sich ihren Händen. Während er ihr fasziniert zusah.  
  
Lily machte es sich wieder in ihrem Stuhl gemütlich. Sie saß jetzt in der ersten Reihe, aber trotzdem merkte die Lehrerin kaum, was abging. James neben ihr kritzelte auf sein Pergament, und einen Augenblick lang dachte sie, er schrieb mit. Aber als seine Hand den Blick frei gab, erkannte sie eine perfekte Karikatur von Professor Gargoyle. Lily grinste und zog ihren Zauberstab. Mit der Spitze tippte sie die Zeichnung an, und das Bild erhob ich aus dem Papier und bekam eine Gestalt. Während Lily amüsiert betrachtete, wie sie auf dem Pult herumlief, malte James schnell weiter.  
  
Kurz darauf hatte er auch noch eine schimpfende Professor McGonagall zu Papier gebracht, die kurz darauf ebenfalls aufstand und hinter Professor Gargoyle herlief. Grinsend sahen sie, wie die Papierlehrerinnen sich lautlos anschrieen und dabei mit den Händen gestikulierten. James wedelte mit dem Zauberstab. Ein dampfendes grünes Bällchen erschien in der Luft und flog hinter Professor McGonagall her. Schimpfend rannte sie davon und versteckte sich hinter einem Tintenfass. Lily begann zu kichernd und presste sich eine Hand auf den Mund. Zu spät, Professor Gargoyle hatte es gemerkt. Streng sah sie zu ihnen herüber. James schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Papier-McGonagall und sah sich verzweifelt nach der anderen Papierfigur um. „Potter was haben sie da unter ihrer Hand?"Zögernd hob James die Hand. Nichts als ein zusammen geknautschtes Papier. Es zuckte, und Lily prustete los. James hatte inzwischen die kleine Professor Gargoyle gefunden und „vernichtete"sie ähnlich wie Professor McGonagall. Diesmal hatte die Lehrerin es aber gesehen. „Potter, fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen kindischem verhalten."Sie wirbelte herum und stakte herüber zu Valerie, die inzwischen ihre Haare neu frisierte.  
  
**********************************************  
  
„Warum ist James so hibbelig?"Lily starrte zur anderen Seite des Gryffindortisches. James schaffte es, auch ohne Worte eine Unruhe zu verbreiten, die alle anderen fahrig werden ließ.  
  
„Heute sind die Auswahlen für die Quidditchteams. Und James ist dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal Kapitän", klärte December sie auf. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Achso. Ich dachte, es wäre etwas Ernstes." „Quidditch ist serr wischtig, Lily", widersprach Catherine stirnrunzelnd. „Isch werde versuche zu kommen ins Team." „Du spielst Quidditch?"Überrascht sahen die anderen sie an. Sie wurde leicht rot an den Ohren. „Oui. Isch spiele Poursuiveur." „Äh, was bitte?"Alice und Lily guckten verständnislos. „Ah, isch weiß nischt wie es 'eißt... December, 'ilf mir!" December lächelte. „Jägerin meinst du." „Ah oui. Braucht James eine Poursuiveur?" „Lass mich nachdenken... Liam Foxton und Shane Claring haben letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht... Ja doch, Hüter und Jäger sind noch freie Positionen." „Bon. Wann ist die Auswahl?"Catherine griff nach einem Krug Kürbissaft und schenkte sich und den anderen ein. „In einer Stunde. Wir kommen zusehen, ja?"versprach Alice.  
  
~eine Stunde später...~  
  
„Glaubst du, sie schafft es?"  
  
„Ist sie denn gut?"  
  
„Frag mich das nicht, ich habe keine Ahnung von Quidditch!"  
  
„Wirklich Lily! Ich bewundere dich um dein wissen in allen Schulfächern, auch wenn ich denke, dass einiges unnötig ist, aber QUIDDITCH!"  
  
„Hör auf zu meckern, Alice. Catherine ist dran."  
  
„Ja ja, is' ja gut Cember. Hah! Das Mädchen kann fliegen! Boah, wenn ich so fliegen könnte..."  
  
„Fliegt sie wirlich so gut?"  
  
„LILY!"  
  
„Was denn?"  
  
„Sie ist spitze!"  
  
„Sorry..."  
  
„Beim nächsten Quidditchspiel musst du auf jeden Fall dabei sein. Dann klären wir dich auf!"  
  
„Danke, aufgeklärt bin ich schon seit ich-"  
  
„Pscht! Ich will James Kommentar hören!"  
  
„Er spricht zu leise."  
  
„Sag ihm dass!"  
  
„Sag es ihm selber."  
  
„JAMES! RED LAUTER, WIR VERSTEHEN DICH NICHT!"  
  
„Hör auf zu schreien, December!"  
  
„Du has doch gesagt ich soll-"  
  
„Jetzt seid doch leise!"  
  
„JAAAAA Sie hat es geschafft! Cathy ist im Team!"  
  
„Hör auf Randale zu machen, Alice!"  
  
„Wollen wir gehen? Rein meine ich?"  
  
„Nööö. Ich will noch sehen wer Hüter wird."  
  
„Na das ist ja keine große Auswahl..."  
  
„Kylie Thompson spiel grottenschecht, ich habe sie gestern trainieren gesehen. Und Lloyd Core dürfte zu schmächtig sein... er ist nicht schlecht, aber ein harter Ball und er liegt am Boden. Wie Sébastien spielt, weiß ich nicht."  
  
„Seit wann bist du so gut über Quidditch informiert, Alice?"  
  
„Ach, nur so..."  
  
„Sie steht auf Amos Diggory und hat schon mal seine Konkurrenz ausgecheckt."  
  
„Halts Maul, December."  
  
„Ich lieb dich auch, Schatz. Guck mal wie Kylie abkackt."  
  
„Trauerspiel. Nächster bitte."  
  
„Spielt der jetzt gut?"  
  
„Lily, das sieht man doch!"  
  
„Also ich würde sagen er spielt gut. Ich könnte das nicht..."  
  
„Naja, mittelmäßig ist er. Warten wir auf Sébastien. Vielleicht noch so ein Quidditchwunder wie Catherine. Hättet ihr gedacht, das sie so gut ist?"  
  
„Ernsthaft? Nö. Ich dachte so was wär gar nicht ihr Ding. Ich hatte geglaubt sie wär ne ganz Zarte."  
  
„Hatte ich auch den Eindruck. So kann man sich täuschen. Wie lange dauert das noch?"  
  
„Nicht mehr lange! Sei doch nicht so ungeduldig!"  
  
„Ich bin nicht ungeduldig, ich friere mir nur den Arsch ab."  
  
„Bitte nicht solche Kraftausdrücke."  
  
„Halts Maul, December."  
  
„Jetzt kommt Sébastien."  
  
„Uh, der sieht gut aus in den Quidditchsachen..."  
  
„Na na, lass das nicht Jamesie-boy hören."  
  
„WAS? Was soll das denn heißen?"  
  
„Tut tut, Lily du weißt ganz genau, dass er auf dich steht. Und ihr versteht euch doch so gut in letzter Zeit... das wäre wirklich gemein, jetzt Sébastien den Vorzug zu geben..."  
  
„Hör auf zu labern, December! Ich verstehe mich halt manchmal mit Potter. Aber er ist noch genauso arrogant wie früher!"  
  
„Hem hem..."  
  
„WAS?"  
  
„Ich sag doch gar nichts!"  
  
„Mädels, seit leise. Ich will wissen, ob Sébastien Hüter wird."  
  
„Wird er. Wetten?"  
  
„Mit dir wette ich nicht, December. Da guck, er hat's gepackt."  
  
„Sag ich doch."  
  
„Halts Maul, December."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Sodele, da ich im Moment nicht sprechen kann *Halsbonboneinwerf* muss ich halt schreiben *g* hab jetzt zwei Wochen Ferien vor mir *jubel* plus 16 Geburtstag *mehrjubel* und das dumme Gefühl dass ich krank wird *nichtmehrjubel* Und hier kommt Cherrys kleines Wörterbuch gratis:  
  
Hüter = Gardien=Keeper Jäger = Poursuiveur (mz. Poursuiveurs) =Chaser Treiber =Batteur (mz. Batteurs) = Beater Sucher=Attrapeur =Seeker Quaffel = Souafle =Quaffle Klatscher = Cognards=Bludgers Schnatz = vif d'or = Snitch 


	9. December und Sirius

Die Mädchen waren schon wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum, als das Quidditchteam hereinkam. Sébastien sah sehr selbstzufrieden aus. Catherine und James unterhielten sich angeregt, anscheinend über Quidditch. Sie fielen in die Sessel neben ihnen. „Sirius!" rief James über die Schulter. Sein Freund schlenderte herüber und zog zwei Flaschen Butterbier aus seinem Umhang. „Was zu trinken?" Catherine starrte ihn groß an. „Was ist das?" fragte sie misstrauisch. „Butterbier. Das leckerste Getränk der Welt. Neben Feuerwhiskey." Zwinkernd reichte Sirius ihr eine Tasche. „Wo hast du die her?" fragte Lily erstaunt. Sirius drehte sich zu ihr.

„Auch ne Flasche?" 

Er zog eine weitere hervor. Argwöhnisch betrachtete sie seinen Umhang. 

„So viele Flaschenpassen da doch gar nicht rein!"

Sirius grinste breit. „Für das, was ich in meinem Umhang habe, brauche ich eine Menge Platz!"

Lily verdrehte die Augen und nahm die Flasche. „Danke."

„December, kannst du mir dolmetschen?" James hatte sich zu ihnen umgewand. An seinem Gesicht sah man, dass er beste Laune hatte. Das war etwas an ihm, was Lily faszinierte. Wenn er schlecht gelaunt war, zeigte er dass. Wenn er gut drauf war, zeigte er das. Und er steckte jeden damit an. 

„Wozu brauchste einen?" fragte December. James grinste. „Ich versteh kaum ein Wort von dem was sie sagt." Catherine streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. „James, du bist ein Idiot!" „Das sag ich ihm schon seit Jahren, es bringt nichts", bemerkte Lily. James machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ach, seit doch ruhig. Und solange du so Quidditch spielst wie heute, kannst du meinetwegen auch Chinesisch sprechen!" Catherine lächelte. „Isch war gut?" „Wunderbar! Wenn Larzac auch ein bisschen Talent hat, holen wir uns dieses Jahr den Pokal!" Mit blitzenden Augen richtete James sich im Sessel auf. Man sah ihm an, dass er den Pokal haben wollte.

„Bekomm ich auch ein Butterbier?" December sah Sirius fragend an. „Oder hast du doch nicht soviel im Umhang wie du behauptest?"

Er grinste. „Find es raus." Sie zeigte ihm den ausgestreckten Mittelfinger. „Komm, gib her. Sei lieb, Siri." Er langte in die Tasche und holte weitere Flaschen heraus, für Alice und sich selbst ebenfalls. Er setzte sich neben December. „Nächsten Sonntag ist Vollmond" bemerkte sie. Sirius Augen funkelten. „Aye, das habe ich nicht vergessen." „Und, gehst du wieder nach Werwölfen schauen?" Für einen Augenblick schien er seine Antwort abzuwägen, während December ihn scharf musterte. „Doch, ich denke schon."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass es im verbotenen Wald Werwölfe gibt?" forderte sie ihn heraus. Er grinste. „Aye, ich könnte dir vielleicht sogar welche zeigen." Sein Blick traf den von James und dieser hob eine Augenbraue. 

„Natürlich nur aus einem Sicherheitsabstand. Auf dem Gelände herumzulaufen wäre viel zu gefährlich. Aber vom Astronomieturm aus hat man eine gute Aussicht…"

December starrte ihn an. „Du willst dich also mit mir Sonntagnacht auf dem Astronomieturm treffen?"

Der Turm war allgemein als Treffpunkt für Pärchen bekannt, und sie kannte Sirius Ruf. Er legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte. „Warum nicht?" Einen Augenblick lang drehte sie ihre Butterbierflasche in der Hand, dann stimmte sie zu. „Also gut. Warum nicht." 

*******************************************************************

„Wenn sie bitte noch einen Augenblick still sein würden, ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen!" Professor McGonagall knallte ihren Zauberstab an die Tafel, und es wurde ruhig. „Wir werden dieses Jahr einen Schulball veranstalten. Teilnehmen dürfen die Schüler ab der vierten Klasse. Sie können aber auch natürlich Schüler aus den unteren Klassen fragen, ob sie sie begleiten wollen. Wenn möglich sollte jeder mit einem Partner erscheinen." Sie knallte wieder den Zauberstab gegen die Tafel, um das ansteigende Gemurmel zu stoppen. „Der Schulball findet am vierundzwanzigsten Dezember statt. Ich möchte, dass sie sich alle vorbildhaft verhalten, und ich wünsche keine besonderen Ausfälle, so wie Weihnachten letztes Jahr!" Sie warf Sirius einen langen Blick zu. Er war letztes Weihnachten betrunken zum Essen im kleinen Kreise an den Tisch gekommen und hatte wilde Feuerwerksaktionen veranstaltet. Jetzt grinste er nur unverschämt und nickte. 

„Sehen sie zu dass sie Festumhänge tragen. Falls sie Keine besitzen gibt es welche in Hogsmeade oder per Bestellung bei Madame Malkins."

Sobald Professor McGonagall sie entließ, fingen sie an zu reden.

„Ein Schulball!" Begeistert raufte Alice ihre Sachen zusammen und folgte ihren Freundinnen aus der Klasse. „Fantastisch!"

„'Attet ihr so was schon mal?" fragte Catherine neugierig. Alice schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich frag mich, ob Frank es schon weiß." Plötzlich grinste sie. „Und, mit wem würdet ihr gerne zum Ball gehen?"

„Weiß nicht, aber Lily wird schon lange von dem Ball gewusst haben, oder?" fragend sah December sie an. Lily grinste. „Schon eine Ewigkeit."

„Du Biest!" schimpfte Alice. „Das hättest du vorher sagen sollen, dann hätte ich mir schon längst ein Kleid besorgt! Oh no, wann ist denn das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende? Haben wir überhaupt soviel Zeit?"

„Reg dich ab, Schätzchen. Bis zum Weihnachtsball sind es noch gut zwei Monate." December schob sich ein Kaugummi in den Mund. „Isch 'abe schon eine Kleid", bemerkte Catherine. „ Aber mir fehlt der Mann." Die anderen lachten. „Das kommt schon noch, keine Sorge", grinste Lily. „Wartet mal, ich muss aufs Klo." 

Sie hielten an und verschwanden in der Mädchentoilette. Während Lily sich erleichterte, drängten die anderen drei sich vor den Spiegel. Links und rechts von ihnen standen Mädchen aus anderen Häusern, die noch schnell ihre Frisuren prüften, bevor sie zum Essen gingen. Der Ball war das Gesprächsthema Nr. Eins.

„Und, schon irgendwen im Auge, Cember?" fragte Alice neugierig. „Was ist mit Sirius? Schließlich hast du mit ihm für Sonntagnacht ein Date im Astronomieturm…"

„Was? Du hast ein Date mit Sirius Black?" kreischte das Mädchen neben ihr und sah December mit großen Augen an. Die anderen Mädchen fuhren herum und starrten sie ebenfalls an. December wurde rot. „Das ist kein…" begann sie, aber Catherine unterbrach sie. „Oui, er 'at sie 'eute gefragt," bestätigte sie. 

„Merlin, du hast es gut!"

Ein Mädchen mit riesigen blauen Augen aus Hufflepuff seufzte lautstark. December meinte sich zu erinnern, dass sie Mary Sue hieß. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Lily wieder kam und sich die Hände wusch. „Worum geht?" „Um Decembers Date mit Sirius und die Ballpartner", antwortete Alice. „Achso. Ich würde mir sirius warm halten. Cember. Ich glaube er kann ganz gut tanzen. Puh, ich glaube, mich fragt niemand", sie trocknete sich die Hände ab und sah die anderen an. „Gehen wir?"

„Lily, ich denke dass-" begann December, als sie aus der Toilette traten, aber wieder wurde sie unterbrochen. Diesmal von Sébastien, der sie gerade entdeckt hatte. „Ah! Un moment!" Er blieb vor ihnen stehen. „Lily, kommst du mit mir zu die Ball?" 

Perplex starrte sie ihn an und sagte aus der Reaktion heraus „Ja klar, warum nicht?" Er strahlte sie an. „Fantastique. Isch freue misch schon." Dann war er weg. Lily starrt einen Augenblick lang auf die Stelle, wo sein wippender brauner Haarschopf verschwunden war, dann schüttelte sie den kopf, als würde sie aus einer Trance aufwachen. „Was bei Merlins Bart war das denn?" 

„Dein Date für den Schulball", antwortete December trocken. Catherine und Alice kicherten. „Dein Gesicht war herrlich, Lily", grinste Alice. „Also wirklich, Ich glaube, mich fragt niemand, Lily!" „Und err sieht auch noch gut aus", Catherine blickte versonnen. „Er spielt Quidditch, 'at keine Pickel und ein schönes Gesicht." „Tja, damit wäre die Ballfrage für mich dann gelöst", bemerkte Lily zufrieden. Für einen Augenblick sah sie Decembers beunruhigtes Gesicht, als sie „James" mit den Lippen formte, aber das verdrängte sie schnell. Bloß nicht daran denken, wie er reagieren wird, wenn er es erfährt.

*************************************

~Sonntagabend…~

„Was ziehst du an?" Alice sprang von ihrem Bett und begutachtete Decembers Kleidung. December stöhnte. „Alice, das ist kein DATE!" „Ach nein? Wie würdest du eine Verabredung mit einem Jungen mitten in der Nacht an dem berüchtigtstem Platz für Pärchen denn sonst nennen?" fragte sie schadenfroh. Lily und Catherine nickten beifällig. December seufzte. „Idiotinnen. Ich werde nichts Besonderes anziehen. Wenn er was von mir will, soll er mich so nehmen wie ich bin." Catherine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist dumm, Chérie." 

„Wenn mich irgendwer erwischt, wie soll ich dann erklären warum ich nicht meine normale Hogwartsuniform anhab, wenn ich sowieso schon so spät draußen bin?" fragte sie gereizt. „Sie ist hoffnungslos", beschloss Lily. „Vermutlich wird sie in einem Kartoffelsack auf dem Ball aufkreuzen." „Ist doch sexy", konterte December und griff nach ihrem Schal und dem dicken Umhang. „Ich gehe jetzt."

„Du erzählst uns jedes Wort, von dem was passiert ist!" brüllte Alice ihr hinterher.

December lief die Treppe hinunter und öffnete die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius sagte gerade etwas zu James, der ernst nickte und dann zu den Jungenschlafsälen hin verschwand. Als Sirius sie bemerkte, wandte er sich um und grinste. „Bereit, Wölfchen zu gucken?" fragte er. Sie grinste. „Na klar!" Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm. Anstatt in dem obersten Raum zu bleiben (in dem gerade ein Pärchen verschwand), von wo man aus einen guten Überblick über das Gelände hatte, stiegen sie eine Treppe höher, bis sie unter freiem Himmel standen. Ein eisiger Wind strich über die Zinnen. Fröstelnd drückten sie sich in ihre Umhänge. Es war leicht bewölkt, aber trotzdem erhellte der volle runde Mond das Gelände. Sein Licht malte helle Umrisse um die Wolken und glänzte auf den Schwingen der Eulen, die aus der Eulerei ein- und ausflogen.

„Du musst zum Wald gucken, aber es kann eine Weile dauern", wies Sirius sie an und deutete hinüber zu den dunklen Bäumen. Schweigend standen sie da. December fragte sich, ob Sirius sie nur verarscht hatte, während er sich Gedanken machte, ob Remus sich soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er wenigstens einmal durch das Bild lief. Er hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, als December ihn plötzlich am Ärmel griff. „Da!" Widerwillig wandte er den Blick von ihrem Gesicht ab und schaute auf den Grund. Ein dunkler Schatten hetzte über den Grund, hinter ihm noch einer. Dann wurden sie vom Mondlicht berührt, und sie konnten einen schlanken Hirsch erkennen, der von einem gewaltigen Wolf gejagt wurde. „Wow", flüsterte December leise. Sirius lächelte still. Dann hatte es sich ja gelohnt. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber sie und ihre Werwolfbesessenheit faszinierten ihn. Er sah sie wieder an. Die dunklen Haare wehten ihr ins Gesicht, und ihre blasse Haut leuchtete im Mondlicht. Die grauen Augen waren auf den Wolf unten fixiert und zeugten von ihrer Begeisterung. „Sie laufen zum See", sie stieß sich von der Brüstung ab und suchte nach einem besseren Aussichtsplatz. „Komm", Sirius sprang auf die Brüstung hinauf und bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen. Sie ließen die Beine über den Abgrund hängen und folgten den Tieren mit den Augen. 

Decembers Finger wurden kalt, und mit einem Lächeln schob sie sie in Sirius Hand. Wenn er sie schon hergeführt hatte… Seine Finger schlossen sich warum um ihre, und still betrachteten sie Seite an Seite die Mondlandschaft. Das gequälte Jaulen des Wolfes drang zu ihnen herüber.

„Glaubst du, er hat den Hirsch gekriegt?" fragte sie leise. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Meistens gehen Werwölfe ja nur auf Menschen los."

Ein leises Maunzen erklang hinter ihnen, und sie fuhren herum. Die Lampenaugen der Katze des Hausmeisters flammten hinter ihnen auf.

„Oh Scheiße!" Sirius sprang auf. Filchs Stimme war unten zu hören, wie er das Pärchen unter ihnen verdonnerte. Gleich würde er hier heraufkommen, und dann würden sie einen mordsmäßigen Ärger bekommen. December sah sich mit geweiteten Augen um. 

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

Sirius sah sie an. „Vertraust du mir?"

„Was?"

„Vertraust du mir"

„Äh- ja?" 

„Dann komm!" Er packte ihre Hand und zog sie an sich. 

„Halt dich an mir fest." 

Verwirrt schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Was hatte er vor? Bevor sie noch den Mund aufmachen konnte, schob er sich über die Brüstung und kletterte Rasch den Turm herunter. Sie schloss die Augen. „Oh Merlin, wenn das nur gut geht" flüsterte sie in seinen Umhang, während geschickt ein Stein nach den nächsten Griff und sie hinunter trug. Plötzlich standen sie auf einem der Dächer der unteren Gebäude. „Komm mit", sagte Sirius wieder. „Geh du zuerst, hier das Dach entlang bis zum Fenster da drüben."

Er deutete auf die schmale Spitze des Daches, die hinüber zu einem anderen Turm führte. Zu beiden Seiten ging es steil runter, ohne Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten. December zögerte nur ganz kurz, dann lief sie los. Überrascht merkte sie, dass es nicht so schwer war, wie sie geglaubt hatte, und als sie über die Schulter blickte, sah sie Sirius leichtfüßig hinter ihr herlaufen. Offenbar tat er so etwas nicht zum ersten Mal. Als sie auf der anderen Seite durch das Fenster stiegen, sahen sie Filchs Kopf auf der Turmspitze auftauchen und rasch wieder verschwinden.

„Geschafft", seufzte December. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch lange nicht. Bis wir wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum sind, kann er uns noch hundertmal den Weg abschneiden. Hier gibt es überall Geheimgänge." Er griff ihre Hand und führte sie eine Wendeltreppe hinunter. Und tatsächlich, als sie unten im Korridor ankamen, hörten sie schon von weitem Fußgetrappel. „Hier lang", Sirius packte ihren Arm und Riss einen Wandteppich beiseite. Dahinter führte ein zweiter Gang entlang, dem sie Nordwärts folgten. „Filch kenn diesen Gang, aber vielleicht braucht einer eine Weile bis er merkt, dass wir ihn genommen haben", stieß Sirius hervor, 

während sie rannten. Sie kamen zum Ende des Ganges, und er schob die Wandverkleidung beiseite. Sie kamen in einem weiteren Gang heraus. 

„Ich hab völlig die Orientierung verloren", keuchte December. „Westflügel, siebter Stock", teilte Sirius ihr mit. Sie bogen um eine Ecke, während sie hörten, dass Filch hinter ihnen den Ausgang des Geheimganges öffnete. Eine Tür tauchte vor ihnen auf. 

„Da rein!" zischte Sirius. Da December nicht schnell genug reagierte, schnappte er sie sich einfach und zog sie mit sich durch die Tür. Sie befanden sich in einer engen kleinen Besenkammer. „Sei ganz leise", wisperte Sirius. Sie nickte, obwohl er es im Dunkeln nicht sehen konnte. Dicht aneinander gepresst standen sie im Finsteren. Sirius spürte, wie Decembers Brust sich vom Laufen hob und senkte. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter, während sie auf Filchs Schritte lauschten, als er vorbei ging. „Irgendwo hier sind sie, Miezekatze", hörten sie ihn sagen. Sie hörten ihn auf und abgehen und vor sich hinmurmeln. Decembers Herz klopfte heftig. Irgendetwas stach sie in den Rücken, sodass sie sich noch fester an Sirius presste. Bei der Gelegenheit entdeckte sie, dass er interessant roch- eine Mischung aus Rauch und etwas anderem. Aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Filch die Tür aufriss und sie entdeckte… doch seine Schritte verstummten. 

„Warte noch einen Augenblick", flüsterte Sirius. „Wieso hat er hier nicht nachgesehen?" fragte sie leise. Sirius spürte ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals. „Er kann die Tür nicht sehen. Ich weiß nicht, was für ein Raum es ist, aber ich war schon mal hier. Er ist immer da, wenn wir ihn als Versteck brauchen." Dass er das letzte Mal deutlich größer gewesen war, als sie sich zu viert hier hereingequetscht hatten, verschwieg er. „Ich glaube, die Luft ist rein." Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Niemand da. „Schnell." Er fasste ihre Hand und zog sie mit. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass ihre Schritte kaum Geräusche machten. Sie sprach ihn darauf an. „Silencio-Zauber", bemerkte er knapp. Klar, vorhin hatte er seinen Zauberstab geschwungen, als sie durch das Fenster geklettert waren.

Kurz darauf erreichten sie ohne größere Vorkommnisse den Gemeinschaftsraum. Davor blieben sie stehen und sahen sich an. Sirius nannte das Passwort, wagte aber sonst nichts zu sagen. Das war eindeutig anders verlaufen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber December grinste. „Das", verkündete sie, „war der interessanteste Abend seit langem." Jetzt wagte auch er zu grinsen. „Könnt ihr euch ein bisschen beeilen?" meckerte die Fette Dame. „Ja ja", winkte December ungeduldig ab und sah Sirius an. „Dankeschön." „Für was?" „Weiß ich nicht" grinste sie. Und bevor er begriff, beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht." Sie kletterte durch das Portraitloch und war verschwunden. Als sie ihren Schlafsaal betrat, war die Röte aus ihrem Gesicht noch nicht verschwunden. 

*******************************************

„December, du hast uns immer noch nicht gesagt, was gestern passiert ist!"

„Und ich werde es euch auch nicht sagen!" Triumphierend grinste sie Alice an. 

„Aber du warst so lange weg! Als ich eingeschlafen bin, warst du noch nicht wieder da! Was habt ihr gemacht?" 

„Gerammelt wie die Kaninchen, was denen sonst?" Sirius tauchte feixend hinter ihnen auf, als sie vom Mittagessen wieder zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten. December warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und schlug ihm spielerisch in den Magen. „Hör auf zu spinnen, Sirius!" Er lachte, während die anderen sie neugierig beobachteten. December hatte geschwiegen und den ganzen Morgen nicht den Mund aufgemacht, sondern nur in die Gegend gestarrt. Die anderen Marauder erschienen.

„Lily?" James quetschte sich an Sirius vorbei. „Wir müssten mal anfangen den Schulball zu planen. Das ist schließlich unsere Aufgabe", sagte er leise zu ihr. Sie sah erschrocken aus. „Verdammt, das habe ich vergessen! Können wir uns gleich in unserem Raum treffen?" Entschuldigend hob er die Hände. „Quidditchtraining. Aber danach." Sie nickte. „Okay. Außerdem müssen wir ein Hogsmeadewochenende festlegen. Übernächstes Wochenende? Ich häng' die Notiz ans Schwarze Brett. Bis dann." 

Sie gingen weiter. „Ach verdammt, ich muss Mum und Dad schreiben", fiel Lily plötzlich ein. „Ich hab kaum noch Geld, und ich brauche schließlich noch eine Robe für den Ball." „No Problem, ich wollte sowieso noch in die Eulerei", bemerkte December. „Und isch 'abe versprochen meiner Mama zu schreiben. Isch komme auch mit!" 

***********************************

„Okay, wie wollen wir den Ball veranstalten?" Fragend sah Lily auf. Sie und James saßen vor dem brennenden Kamin im Schulprecherraum (A/N: Ich hasse dieses lange Wort, warum kann es nicht einfach „Head's Room heißen wie im Englischen?). Es war schon spät, aber James hatte ziemlich lange mit der Mannschaft trainiert, da das erste Spiel in zwei Wochen war. Er überlegte.

„Als erstes müssen wir uns um die Musik kümmern. Ich denk mal, Dumbledore könnte die ‚Hobgoblins' engagieren…"

Er kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während Lily es notierte. 

„Dann kommt die Dekoration. Ich denk, dass wir da wirklich was draus machen sollten. Wie McGonagall gesagt hat- Ich zieh gern mal ne Show ab."

Er grinste. Lily schmunzelte, während sie auf ihr Pergament guckte. „Was genau stellst du dir vor?" fragte sie neugierig. Er ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und streckte sich. 

„Hab noch keine konkrete Idee. Aber es is' ja n Weihnachtsball, also typische Weihnachtspflanzen, vielleicht Eisskulpturen oder Kristalle, besondere Lichter, das gibt Stimmung-" Er wedelte mit der Hand und starrte an die Decke. „Kein Plan, was meinst du?" Sie überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie. 

„Hört sich gut an. Und zum Abschluss ein kleines Feuerwerk?"

James lachte. „In der Großen Halle? McGonagall killt uns!" Aber Lily grinste. „Wird sie nicht. Zumindest nicht, wenn ich frage." Sie notierte sich etwas auf ihrem Pergament. „Okay… und wie bekommen wir so eine Deko?" 

James zuckte die Schultern. „N' Großteil können wir selber machen. Eis wachsen zu lassen ist nicht schwer. Mit den Pflanzen müssten wir mit Professor Sprout reden, und für das Feuerwerk müssten wir zu Zonkos…"

„Okay, dann hör zu. Du redest mit Sprout, ich mit McGonagall, und wir machen uns wegen dem Eis und so schlau. Und dann gehen wir beim nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende zu Zonkos und kaufen Feuerwerk. Okay?" 

James starrte sie einen Augenblick an, dann zuckte er mit den schultern. „Okay." Er grinste. „Was?" fragte sie argwöhnisch. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts." Lily hatte gerade gesagt, sie wolle mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen.

**************************************

„Lily! Un moment!" Sébastien erschien neben ihr, als sie gerade auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek war. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. „Was gibt's?" Er lächelte zurück. „Isch dachte, wir könnten zusammen machen die 'Ausaufgaben? Isch 'abe eine Problem damit, isch verstehe nischt alles." „Oh- ach so, klar. In Zauberkunst?" „Oui. Isch versteh nischt was Professeur Flitwick sagt." Er guckte peinlich berührt und Lily lächelte. „Macht nichts. Ich hoffe, ich kann es dir besser erklären." Zusammen betraten sie die Bibliothek. 

~*~*~*~

Zur gleichen Zeit hingen die Mädchen im Gemeinschaftsraum herum. Catherine hatte eine französische Modezeitschrift herausgeholt und diskutierte jetzt mit den anderen beiden darüber, ob gestreifte Umhänge schlanker machten oder nicht. Plötzlich stand Sirius hinter ihnen. „Hey Sirius! Was gibt's?" grüßte Alice fröhlich. Er machte eine undefinierbare Kopfbewegung und sah December an. 

„Ich wollte fragen ob du mit mir zum Schulball gehen willst, December?" 

Überrascht drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Was? Oh- ja klar, warum nicht?" Dann grinste sie und sagte leiser: „Solange ich nicht wieder vom Astronomieturm springen muss…" Sirius schüttelte ernsthaft den Kopf und zwinkerte. „Diesmal können wir den Nordturm nehmen." December grinste, während Alice und Catherine sie verwirrt anstarrten. „Ihr seid vom Astrologieturm gesprungen?" fragte Alice misstrauisch und entsetzt. Beide lachten, antworteten aber nicht. „Und, habt ihr schon Ballpartner?" fragte Sirius an die anderen beiden gewand. Catherine schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl sie nicht so aussah, als würde sie das betrüben. Alice nickte. „Ich geh mit Frank, aber das war ja klar." Sie lächelte versonnen. „Und Sébastien hat Lily gefragt. Gleich nachdem Professor McGonagall uns vom Ball erzählt hat." Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sébastien? Und hat sie ja gesagt?" Die Mädchen nickten. „Isch finde, er sieht gut aus", urteilte Catherine. Sirius wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Na jaaaa", antwortete er gedehnt, „vielleicht schon, aber ich finde ihn ehrlich gesagt ziemlich nervig. Er labert unglaublich viel, ohne dass man irgendein Wort versteht." Sie lachten. „Okay, ich muss wieder. Man sieht sich." Er verschwand durch das Portraitloch. Auf seinem Weg draußen sah er Lily und Sébastien zurück zum Gryffindorturm bummeln, sich angeregt unterhaltend. 

Es gab da was, das was er James ganz schonend beibringen musste…


	10. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

„Mit Larzac? Lily geht mit LARZAC?"James starrte Sirius an, dann wirbelte er herum und begann die Wand mit den Füßen zu bearbeiten. Sirius stand schweigend daneben, die Hände hinter dem rücken verschränkt, und wartete bis er sich abgeregt hatte. „Sie schienen sich gut zu verstehen; Ich habe sie zusammen gesehen", sagte er ruhig. James Kopf schnappte in seine Richtung. „Schön für sie", fauchte er. Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen stierte er aus dem Fenster, als würde es dort irgendetwas geben, dass ihm das gerade gehörte erklärte. Schließlich ließ er sich rücklings auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Sirius verzog sich ans Fußende und sah ihn einfach nur an. „Warum, Sirius?"fragte er. Sein Freund zuckte die Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Aber früher oder später musste das so kommen, Prongs. Lily hatte noch nie einen Freund. Jetzt hat sie einen. Und du kannst gar nichts dagegen tun. Lily schuldet dir nichts, und du hast überhaupt keinen Anspruch auf sie."James verzog das Gesicht und ballte die Fäuste. Sirius Worte waren hart, aber sie waren war. Er hatte es sich selbst immer ausgeredet. Lily Evans hatte nie etwas von ihm gewollt. Seit dem fünften Schuljahr versuchte er sie dazu zu kriegen, mit ihm auszugehen. Sie hatte ihn beschimpft und ihm die kalte Schulter gezeigt und sich schlicht geweigert mit ihm zu reden, aber sie war NIE mit einem anderen ausgegangen. Er hatte nie EIFERSÜCHTIG sein müssen. Natürlich war er nicht der einzige gewesen, der auf sie stand; Lily war hübsch und intelligent und beliebt, und fast jeder Junge hatte schon mehr als einen Gedanken an sie verschwendet. Aber sie war doch nie interessiert gewesen! Also warum jetzt? Warum gerade Sébastien? In Gedanken begann James aufzuzählen, was Lily an ihm gefallen könnte.  
  
Sébastiens Eltern hatten Geld- na und, das hatten seine auch. Sébastien spielte Quidditch- er auch. Sébastien war einigermaßen gut in der Schule und bestimmt nicht dumm- er war besser. Sébastien sah gut aus- was, er etwa nicht?  
  
Also was war es? Das Sébastien nichts gegen Slytherins hatte, die mit Vorliebe andere schikanierten??? Warum verdammt noch mal ging Lily mit ihm zum Schulball? Weil er zuerst gefragt hatte? Kaum- das Lily „nein"sagen konnte, wusste er nur zu gut; sie hatte es ihm oft genug ins Gesicht geschrieen. Sirius seufzte. „Prongsie, darf ich dir einen Rat geben?" Als James schwieg, fuhr er fort. „Die meisten Mädchen mögen es nicht, wenn man eifersüchtig ist. Erst recht nicht, wenn man gar nicht berechtigt dazu ist. Und wenn du Sébastien jetzt wie den letzten Arsch behandelst, dann ist es möglich, dass er dir auch noch aus Rache das Quidditchspiel nächste Woche versaut. Lily wird es dir danken, wenn du nichts sagst und es akzeptierst. Das zeigt ihr, dass du nicht mehr so „kindisch" bist, wie du es in der Fünften warst. Und vielleicht merkt sie dann irgendwann, was sie von dir hat." James seufzte und stützte das Kinn auf die Hände. „Wann bist du plötzlich so vernünftig geworden, Sirius?"fragte er trübselig. „Im Prinzip hast du Recht. Nur das „vielleicht"und „irgendwann"in deinem letzten Satz stört mich." Sirius grinste. „Wird schon wieder. Jetzt sorg erstmal dafür, dass wir nächste Woche die Slytherins beim Quidditch platt machen."  
  
*****************************  
  
Lily starrte auf den Brief ihres Vaters. Sie las ihn noch einmal durch. Dann knüllte sie ihn zusammen und warf ihn wutentbrannt ins Feuer. Kein Geld! Zu hoch verschuldet, um ihr einen Festumhang zu kaufen! Okay, zugegeben waren die Dinger unverschämt teuer, aber sie brauchte einen! Schließlich ging es um den Schulball! Sie könnte höchstens im Secondhandladen in der Hintergasse von Hogsmeade gucken. Aber vermutlich wäre auch das noch zu hoch. Sie schluckte. Das war unfair! Das war so unfair! Sie hatte gestern Catherines Kleid gesehen- Eine wunderschöne Arbeit aus Satin und Perlenstickerei. Und December hatte sich ihres auch schon bestellt, nachdem sie stundenlang mit Alice die Modeseiten der „Modernen Hexe"durchgegangen war. Alice würde sich am Wochenende in Hogsmeade eines kaufen- und dann würden sie fragen, wann Lily sich denn eines zu kaufen gedenke. Den Ball konnte sie vergessen. Sie würde ihn zusammen mit James organisieren und alles tun, damit es ein gelungenes Fest werden würde, und dann würde sie nicht dabei sein. Sie würde Sébastien absagen müssen. Wie peinlich! Und dabei freute er sich schon so darauf! Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn traf, strahlte er sie so an... Sie schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Lily? Was ist los?"James schloss die Tür zum Schulsprecherzimmer hinter sich und ging besorgt zum Sofa, auf dem sie saß. Oh nein, jetzt sah er sie auch noch heulen! „Nichts! Es ist gar nichts!"wehrte sie hastig ab. James ließ sich neben sie gleiten und sah sie stumm an. „Wirklich es ist nichts! Ich habe nur gerade feststellen müssen, dass ich nicht zum Schulball kann, weil meine Eltern verdammt noch mal nicht genug Geld haben, um mir einen Festumhang zu kaufen!"brauch es aus ihr heraus. Frustriert stellte sie fest, dass ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen schossen. James sah betroffen aus. „Hey, das kriegen wir schon hin", sagte er beruhigend und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. Sein Mitleid war zu viel. „Das ist so unfair! Ich habe mich doch so darauf gefreut! Und ich wollte, dass es so perfekt wird! Und- und kann ich nicht hin! Wie soll ich dass denn den anderen sagen? Ich habe doch schon Sébastien zugesagt", jammerte sie, und als sie bemerkte, was sie gesagt hatte, wartete sie besorgt auf James Reaktion. Doch es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. „Du kannst bestimmt zum Ball gehen, Lily", versicherte er, während seine Gedanken rasten. Hilfe, was sollte er ihr sagen? Kein Geld für ein Kleid- das war bitter, und sie würde garantiert nichts geliehen haben wollen. Erst recht nicht von ihm, obwohl er ihr sogar ein Kleid geschenkt hätte. Aber- das war doch eine Idee! Von IHM würde sie es nicht annehmen, aber... „Hör zu Lily, ich kann dir helfen", er gab ihr ein Taschentuch, mit dem sie sich die Tränen abwischte, während sie irgendetwas von „Secondhandladen"und „so peinlich"murmelte. „Weißt du, meine Mum ist Designerin, und zuhause hat sie oft Kleider, die nicht mehr gebraucht werden. Von denen könntest du eines für den Ball haben, das ist gar kein Problem."Die Idee gefiel ihm gut. Lily sah auf. „Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie bedrückt. James lächelte. „Warte, ich frage sie einfach. Bleib hier, ich bin gleich wieder da."Er verschwand und kehrte kurz darauf wieder. Aus der Tasche zog er einen kleinen Beutel und holte etwas Pulver heraus, dass er in die Flammen warf. Lily hatte noch nicht ganz verstanden, was er gesagt hatte. Seine Mum war Designerin? Und sie würde ihr ein Kleid geben? James steckte den Kopf in die Flammen und schien mit jemandem zu sprechen. Dann kam er wieder hervor und schüttelte sich die Asche aus den Haaren. „Warte einen Augenblick", wies er sie an. Lily runzelte die Stirn. „James, ich verstehe nicht-"Er seufzte. „Also noch mal. Meine Mum macht Kleider und Umhänge. Sie entwirft sie. Und die Urexemplare hat sie zuhause. Außerdem bekommt sie immer Teile von irgendwelchen Modehäusern geschickt, als Anreiz, um für sie zu arbeiten und so was. Und sie kann dir-"Er unterbrach sich, weil der Kopf seiner Mutter in den Flammen erschien war. „Gu- guten Tag Mrs Potter", grüßte Lily verwirrt. „Hallo Liebes. Ich denke ich habe was für dich", lächelte Sally-Ann Potter. „James, komm her und nimm mir die Schachtel ab."Ihre Hände, die eine große weiße Pappschachtel hielten, erschienen im Feuer. Vorsichtig nahm James ihr den Karton ab und stellte ihn auf den Boden. „Ich hab auch noch deinen Festumhang", sagte sie zu ihrem Sohn und reichte ihm einen zusammengefalteten Umhang. James betrachtete ihn kritisch und schob ihn dann beiseite. Lily kam vom Sofa herunter und gesellte sich zu ihm auf den Boden vor den Kamin. „Mach mal die Schachtel auf, Darling", wies Mrs Potter sie an. „Ich habe drei Kleider herein getan, weil ich nicht wusste, was dir gefällt. Ich habe auf die schnelle nicht mehr gefunden... Gespannt verfolgte sie, wie Lily den Deckel abnahm. Lilys Augen wurden groß. „Oh Merlin", stieß sie hervor. „Das kann ich doch nicht anziehen!"Sie griff hinein und zog ein elegantes, dunkelviolettes Abendkleid hervor. Unten schimmerte ein weißer Unterrock hervor, und der ganze Stoff funkelte. Lily starrte es an wie ein Wunder, als sie bemerkte dass sich noch zwei weitere Kleider in dem Karton befanden. Das zweite hatte die Farbe ihrer Augen, Smaragdgrün. Es reichte bis zum Boden und war rückenfrei. Und das dritte war silbrig-blau und fiel in weiten Falten hinunter, als sie es herauszog. Entsetzt starrte Lily abwechselnd James und seine Mutter an. „Die- sie sind wunderschön"brachte sie schließlich hervor. Beide lächelten zufrieden. „Hast du dich schon für eines entschieden?"fragte Mrs Potter neugierig. Lily schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Wie sollte sie sich in ein paar Sekunden zwischen diesen drei Traumkleidern entscheiden? „Ich- ich glaube, ich brauche eine Weile bis ich das richtige ausgesucht habe", sagte sie zaghaft. Mrs Potter nickte. „Verständlich. Am Besten probierst du sie erst einmal an. James, zeig mir doch mal, wie der Umhang an dir aussieht."Sie wandte sich ihrem Sohn zu, der protestierend den mund öffnete. „Na los, mecker nicht."Er schloss ihn wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben und stand auf. Lily sah ihn an. Wollte er sich jetzt hier vor ihr umziehen??? Aber er holte nur seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Mutario!"Zu ihrer Überraschung lag plötzlich seine schwarze Hogwartsuniform auf dem Boden, während er den Festumhang trug. Lily blinzelte verblüfft. „Was war das denn?"„Was kanntest du den Spruch nicht?"James sah verwirrt aus, dann grinste er. „Ach deshalb brauchen Mädchen immer so lange!" Lily warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und Mrs Potter schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Dreh dich mal, James. Was meinst du Lily, steht ihm der Umhang?"James verdrehte die Augen. Lily begutachtete ihn kritisch. „Doch, sieht gut aus", nickte sie. Mrs Potter lächelte zufrieden. „Ganz meine Meinung. Das dunkelrot passt gut zu seinem-"„Mum, ist ja gut", stirnrunzelnd schnitt James ihr das Wort ab und wechselte wieder seinen Umhang. Mrs Potter lachte und wandte sich wieder Lily zu. „Hör mal Darling, du kannst dich jetzt gleich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht entscheiden, und mir wird es hier langsam unbequem, außerdem habe ich noch einen Kuchen im Ofen. Behalte sie einfach alle und trag das schönste zum Ball."Lily sah sie erschrocken an. „Was, alle? Aber Mrs Potter, das kann ich nicht..."„Du kannst, weil ich es dir sage!"bestimmte James Mutter, und ihr belustigter Gesichtsausdruck sah dem von ihrem Sohn auf einmal sehr ähnlich. „Ich muss jetzt. James, grüß Sirius von mir. Und wehe ich bekomme noch einmal eine Eule, dass du wieder McGonagalls Schreibtisch in die Luft gejagt hast! Nimm beim nächsten Mal gefälligst gleich den von Dumbledore!"Sie lachte und verschwand. Lily starrte auf den Kamin. Dann sah sie James an und schluckte. „James, ich kann doch nicht eines von diesen Kleidern tragen!"James ließ sich nieder und lächelte. „Warum solltest du nicht? Du willst zum Ball, und-"Er schien leicht zu stocken, „Und du hast dich doch so gefreut."Darauf gefraut, mit Sébastien Larzac hinzugehen. Diesem eingebildeten Kerl, den sie gar nicht verdient hat Lily lächelte zaghaft und strich über die Stoffe. Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge, und dann schlang sie die Arme um einen verblüfften James. „Danke", flüsterte sie. „Danke, James." Für einen Augenblick hielt er sie, und wollte nichts lieber, als sie nicht wieder loslassen. „Für dich immer", murmelte er leise. Dann ließ er sie los.  
  
******************************  
  
„Catherine, geh ins Bett."James verschränkte die Arme und starrte das Mädchen an. Sie sah auf. „Pourqoi?"„Morgen ist das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison, und ich will keine verpennte Jägerin im Team haben!"Sie schaute Verzweifelt. „aber James, isch muss noch beenden diese Aufsatz."Er seufzte.  
  
„Welches Fach?"  
  
„Verwandlung."  
  
„Gib her."  
  
„Pardon?"  
  
„Gib her. Ich schreib deinen Aufsatz. Sie zu das du ins Bett kommst."Er griff nach dem Blatt Pergament. „Aber isch 'abe eine andere Schrift als du! Mcgonagall wird es merken!"James grinste. „Erzähl mir nicht, wie man Hausaufgaben fälscht, Cathy. Darin bin ich Meister. Und jetzt hau ab."Sie zögerte, dann lächelte sie. „Oui. Merci James. Bonne nuit!"Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging nach oben. Die anderen Mädchen sahen James nach, wie er einen Spieler nach dem anderen ins Bett schickte. „Weiß er eigentlich, dass du mit Sébastien zum Ball gehst?"fragte December irgendwann. Lily hob die Augenbrauen. „Ja, und? Warum sollte ihn das interessieren?"Sie wusste genau, warum es ihn interessieren sollte. Und sie war froh, dass er nichts tat. „Er hat nichts dagegen gesagt. Er benimmt sich dieses Schuljahr ungemein zivilisiert."Alice und December prustete los. „Schön gesagt, Lily."Aber zumindest December wunderte sich im Stillen über James Verhalten. Das war so gar nicht er. Hatte er sich wirklich irgendwie verändert? Oder wollte er nichts mehr von Lily? December schüttelte den Kopf. Unsinn. Die Art, wie er sie ansah, war genau die gleiche, wie früher. Warum unternahm er nichts? „December?"„Was?" „Was ist los? Du warst gerade völlig i Gedanken... möchtest du uns nicht darüber aufklären, was dich so beschäftigt?"„Genau. Handelt es sich dabei vielleicht um einen gut aussehenden Gryffindor, der mit dem Quidditchkapitän und Schulsprecher befreundet-"„Alice, halt den Mund. Warum bist du überhaupt so von Sirius besessen?"Alice schmollte. „Ich bin nicht von ihm besessen! Aber wenn bei eurem Date am Sonntag nichts gewesen wäre, dann hättest du es uns erzählt. Stattdessen sagst du GAR NICHTS! Ich dachte, wir wären deine besten Freunde! Und was sollte diese Anspielung mit dem Turm...?"„Zerbrich dir darüber nicht deinen hübschen kopf, Alice. Du erfährst es sowieso nie."December grinste und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. „Na, Mr Quidditchkapitän, das ist aber kein vorbildhaftes Verhalten!"brüllte sie zu James hinüber, der über am Feuer saß und Catherines Aufsatz erledigte. Erstaunt sah er auf. „warum nicht?" fragte er grinsend. „Du scheuchst alle deine Spieler ins Bett, aber selber bist du noch auf!"Er zuckte mit den Schulten. „Ich könnte sowieso nicht schlafen, also nutze ich die Zeit. Aber du hast Recht- ich sollte jetzt keine Hausaufgaben mehr machen."Er schob das Pergament von sich und holte eine Flasche aus der Tasche. „Ich sollte mich eher auf das Spiel morgen vorbereiten."Feixend öffnete er sie und trank. Lily kniff die Augen zusammen. „James, WAS ist das?"Er setzte die Flasche ab und grinste unschuldig. „Was zu trinken."Sirius gesellte sich zu ihm und zog ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, um sich selbst zu bedienen. „Ist das Feuerwhisky?" fragte Alice mit Kennerblick. Sirius zeigte ihr den Aufgerichteten Daumen. Lily zischte wütend. „Und das im Gemeinschaftsraum! Vor den Kleinen!"James winkte ab. „Reg dich nicht auf, Lils. Es ist kaum noch jemand da, und es fällt eh keinem auf."Er hatte Recht, um diese Uhrzeit war der Raum fast leer. „Kann ich den mal probieren?"fragte Alice und deutete auf den Whiskey. Sirius reichte ihn ihr. „Ich stell mich an", meinte December und sah Alice beim trinken zu. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und betrachtete nachdenklich die Flasche, bevor sie sie an December weiterreichte. „Nicht schlecht."„Alice!"„Ach komm schon Lily, tu nicht so! Probier auch mal!" „Das werde ich nicht tun- December, doch nicht die ganze Flasche!"December setzte die Flasche ab du grinste. „Warum, willst du auch einen Schluck?" „Ich habe NEN gesagt- ach, gib her!"Ärgerlich nahm sie ihr die Flasche aus der Hand. „Ich tu das nur für dich, weil du sonst alles alleine trinken würdest. Ich hoffe das weißt du."Die anderen grinsten. „Uh oh, Lily! Wenn das nicht Ärger gibt- du bist SCHULSPRECHERIN!"lachte Sirius. Lily schluckte den Rest Whiskey und funkelte ihn an. „NA UND? James ist es schließlich auch! Und außerdem schmeckt das Zeug noch nicht mal. Ich bleibe bei Butterbier."Sie drückte Sirius die leere Flasche in die Hand. "Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Nacht."  
  
*********************************  
  
„Isch 'abe keine Hunger!"„Cathy, du musst etwas essen!"„Aber isch mag nischt."Alice, December und Lily stöhnten. „du musst etwas im Magen haben, bevor du spielst."„Ah non, isch glaube isch schaff das nischt"jammerte die Französin. James, der ihnen gegenüber saß, blickte auf. „Catherine, ISS! Oder ich lass dich auswechseln!"„NON! Isch ess ja schon! Aber isch 'abe keine Hunger..."Verzweifelt sah sie James zu, wie er sein Frühstück herunter schlang. „Wie kannst du nur soviel esse?"„Jahrelange Übung. Hier, nimm wenigstens einen Toast", er reichte ihr den Brotkorb. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot. „Isch werde versagen. Mir wird werden schlechte, du dann werde isch vom Besen kotzen."„Hör auf zu nörgeln. Die anderen essen auch alle. Sébastien isst auch, obwohl es sein erstes Spiel ist."James deutete den Tisch hinunter. Zwischen den aufgeregt schwatzenden Schülern, die schon rot-goldene Schals und Plakate dabei hatten, saßen fünf weitere unglücklich schauende Gestalten und zwangen sich ihr Frühstück ein. Catherine seufzte. „Bon. Isch 'abe wohl keine Wahl."  
  
*******************************  
  
Lily machte es sich auf der Tribüne bequem und starrte hinunter auf die Gryffindormannschaft, die gerade das Feld betrat. „Uuuuund hier kommen der neue Hüter der Gryffindors, Sébastien Larzac von Beauxbatons, die beiden Treiber Ian Scott und Marvin Harris, Sucher Paul McGregor, Jäger Kevin Oleander, Jägerin Catherine Carnot, einziges Mädchen im Team, und als letzter Kapitän James Potter, komm schon Jamesie, die machst du platt!"Sirius kommentierte das Spiel, überwacht von Professor McGonagall. „Und hier kommen die Slytherins, angeführt von Kapitän Lestrange."Lily sah zu, wie James und Lestrange sich die Hände schüttelten und dann die Besen bestiegen. Sie hatte sich nie sehr für Quidditch interessiert, aber jetzt sah sie zu, weil Catherine spielte, und Sébastien hatte sie darum gebeten. Sie kannte gerade mal die Regeln, aber trotzdem fiel ihr auf, dass das Gryffindorteam ebenso wie die Slytherins wirklich gut war. Sébastien flog aufmerksam vor seinen drei Torringen hin und her und ließ das Spiel keine Sekunde aus den Augen, während Paul McGregor über dem ganzen schwebte. Die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Jägern und Treibern war einfach genial. Ian und Marvin schlugen die Klatscher so geschickt, dass es den Syltherins fast unmöglich war, an den Quaffel zu kommen. James schoss das erste Tor, Kevin Oleander kurz darauf das zweite. Als die Slytherins den Ball hatten, schaffte Catherine es durch ein geschicktes Flugmanöver den Quaffel wieder an sich zu bringen und hatte in Windeseile ein weiteres Tor geschossen. „Ein fantastisches Zusammenspiel der Jäger von Gryffindor, Oleander hat den Quaffel, Potter, Oleander, Potter- Toooor! Tor für Gryffindor! Es steht vierzig zu Null für uns!"„Black..."„Schon gut Professor, ich bin ja unparteiisch, es steht vierzig zu Null für- Oh, das war ein böser Klatscher von Syltherintreiber Gable, Sébastien Larzac scheint aber nichts Schlimmes passiert zu sein ... LARZAC PASS AUF!" Ein Slytherinjäger hatte den Quaffel und flog auf das Tor zu. Sébastien, der gerade eben einen Klatscher gegen die Brust geschmetterte bekommen hatte, wirbelte keuchend auf dem Besen herum und hechtete nach dem Ball. Sirius jodelte vor Freud ins Megaphon. „Kein Tor für Slytherin, schaaaaaade, und Potter hat den Ball!"James fing den Quaffel, den Sébastien ihm zuwarf und zeigte ihm die aufgerichteten Daumen. Die Jäger der Slytherins formatierten sich wieder und starteten einen Angriff auf ihn, ebenso wie ein gut platzierter Klatscher, vor dem er sich nur durch eine Faultierrolle retten konnte. Während er für einen Sekundenbruchteil über Kopf hing, entdeckte er Paul McGregor, der offenbar den Schnatz entdeckt hatte. Der Slytherinsucher war näher dran, aber wenn er ihn ablenken konnte... James schoss unter einem der Jäger hindurch. Catherine wartete auf der anderen Seite, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und nickte zu den zwei anderen Jägern, die in Position flogen. Eigentlich konnte er so gar nicht an ihnen vorbei fliegen, dass war fast unmöglich, ohne den Ball zu verlieren- Er klemmte den Ball zwischen seine Arme und griff den Besenstil und riss ihn herum. Verdutzt über die abrupte Kehrtwendung starrten sie ihn an, ebenso wie sämtliche andere Teammitglieder. Blitzschnell warf James den Quaffel unter seinen Beinen und unter den Jägern hindurch zu Catherine, die ihn fing und ein aus dieser Entfernung beträchtliches Tor schoss, als McGregor den Arm hochriss und mit dem Schnatz wedelte. Sirius begeisterte Stimme hallte durch das Stadion. „Ein geniales Ablenkungsmanöver von Kapitän Potter, und Gryffindorsucher McGregor FÄNGT DEN SCHNATZ! Gryffindor gewinnt HUNDERTNEUNZIG ZU NULL!!! GRYFFINDOR SIEGT!" Das Gryffindorteam sank zu Boden. Nicht weit von ihnen landeten die Slytherins mit sauren Mienen. So eine Niederlage hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Das McGregor den Schnatz so schnell fing, hatte keiner erwartet. „James, c'etait supér!"Begeistert umarmte Catherine ihn. Oleander hinter ihr sprang vom Besen. „Geniale Ablenkung, Kumpel!"Die Gryffindors stürmten das Feld. James sah Sirius, Remus und Peter auf sich zueilen, dahinter kamen Alice, December und Lily. „Danke, James!"Paul klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. James wandte sich um zu Sébastien. Er war immer noch sauer wegen Lily, aber ein Lob hatte er sich verdient. „Guter Fang, Larzac!"sagte er anerkennend zu Sébastien und grinste. Die Gryffindors erreichten das Team und begannen sie zu beglückwünschen. „Ich weiß", antwortete der Franzose. Über ihre Köpfe sah James, wie Lily Sébastien anstrahlte und dann umarmte. Ein bitteres Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Sirius gab ihm die High Five und December und Alice strahlten wie die Honigkuchenpferde über ihren Sieg. James versuchte gezwungen zu lächeln, aber der Anblick von Sébastien, der Lily auf die Wange küsste, machte es ihm unmöglich. 


	11. Lily bei Zonkos

Lily schlenderte mit Sébastien durch Hogsmeade. Er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie zusammen gehen wollten(A/N: Nach Hogsmeade natürlich), und begeistert hatte sie ja gesagt. Ein kalter Wind wehte durch die Gassen, aber Lily war warm. Sie hielt Sébastiens Hand, und immer wenn sie bemerkte, dass er sie ansah, musste sie lächelnd. Beim Buchladen blieben sie stehen, und Lily sah sich die Auslage im Schaufenster an. „Lily, du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit die Bücher", sagte Sébastien, als er dicht hinter sie trat. Lily sah auf, und entdeckte ihr Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe. Sébastiens Kopf befand sich neben ihrem, und seine Augen blinzelten. „Ich finde nicht", sagte Lily und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Isch finde schon, Lily", lächelte er. Plötzlich fühlte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Warum und weich. Angenehm. Er zog sich zurück. „Wollen wir gehen etwas trinken?" fragte er. Sie nickte mit geröteten Wange und folgte ihm in die Drei Besen. Als sie eintraten, entdeckten sie die Marauder, Catherine, Julie, December und Alice und Frank an einem großen Tisch. „Lass uns nehmen eine eigene Tisch", sagte Sébastien zu ihr. Obwohl sie gerne bei ihren Freunden gesessen hätte, folgte Lily ihm zu einem kleinen Tisch in einer Nische. 

Zwischen Remus und Sirius fand ein heftiger Wortwechsel statt, dann zog Remus ein schmales Buch aus der Tasche und schlug es auf. Er deutete auf irgendetwas, und Sirius Augen weiteten sich, während die andere anfingen, schallend zu lachen. „Remus! Nein! Das ist unfair!" Empört griff Sirius nach seinem Butterbier und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, während Alice fast vom Stuhl fiel vor Lachen. Peter sah von Remus zu Sirius und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, zu wem er halten sollte, aber die anderen amüsierten sich prächtig. „Tja, Wette verloren, Sirius!" dröhnte Frank. „Du weißt was das bedeutet." Die Mädchen schrieen auf vor Begeisterung, und die anderen Gäste sahen sich nach ihnen um. „Ich will nicht geschminkt zum Ball gehen", jammerte Sirius. „James, sag doch was." James war nicht dazu in der Lage, irgendetwas zu sagen, da er sich vor lachen an seinem Bier verschluckt hatte. „Darf ich dich schminken?" jubelte December, und plötzlich blitzen ihre Augen. „Ich hab eine Idee. Sirius, komm mal kurz." Sie bedeutete ihm aufzustehen, und zusammen entfernten sie sich ein paar Schritte von den anderen, die ihnen misstrauisch hinterher sahen. Auch Lily sah zu, während Sébastien versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. December redete auf Sirius ein, dann grinste auch er und sie lachten. December flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, dann verschwanden sie nach draußen. „WAS tun die denn jetzt schon wieder?" hörte Lily Alice laut schimpfen. Sie lächelte und wandte sich wieder Sébastien zu, der erleichtert war, dass sie sich wieder um ihn kümmerte. Sie begannen eine Unterhaltung, und so bekamen sie nicht mit, wie December und Sirius zurückkehrten, eine große Tüte in der Hand. Sie sahen nicht, wie die anderen große Augen machten, als Sirius an der Tür zu den drei Besen stehen blieb und December küsste. Sie sahen nicht December zuerst verblüfften, dann belustigten Gesichtsausdruck und sie hörten auch nicht Alices aufgebrachte Beschwerde, warum ihr denn nie jemand etwas erzähle. Erst als jemand vor ihrem Tisch stand, sahen sie auf. Es war James. Er deutete auf Lily und sagte mit fragender Miene „Zonkos?" Lily schlug sich die Hand an die Stirn. „Ach je, das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Tut mir leid, Sébastien, ich muss noch etwas mit James erledigen, ich habe es ihm versprochen." Sie lächelte entschuldigend. Sébastien schluckte und sah böse zu James, als Lily abgelenkt war und ihren Umhang schloss. James zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und sein Gesicht sagte ganz deutlich: Lily kommt mit MIR. „Isch warte dann 'ier auf disch, Lily," sagte Sébastien leicht bedrückt. Lily sah auf die Uhr und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das brauchst du nicht, wir müssen sowieso bald ins Schloss zurück. Ich gehe mit James. Tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt weg muss." Es tat ihr wirklich leid, sie hasste so etwas, und Sébastiens Gesichtsausdruck bewirkte, dass sie sich schuldig fühlte. Schließlich hatte sie ihm versprochen, mit ihm nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Sie beugte sich vor und berührte kurz mit den Lippen seinen Mund. Dann stand sie auf und wandte sich zu James um. „Okay, gehen wir." James blickte über die Schulter zurück und warf Sébastien einen kalten Blick zu. Doch dieser verzog das Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Keine Chance", formte er mit den Lippen. James ballte die Hand in der Tasche zur Faust und folgte Lily hinaus.

*******************************

Als sie Zonkos betraten, sah Lily sich mit großen Augen um. „Wow!" James sah sie überrascht an. "Warst du noch nie hier?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nie." Begeistert befühlte sie eine klebrige Masse, die neben ihr von der Decke hing und sich bei der Berührung anfing zu winden. „Das ist widerlich", flüsterte sie fasziniert. James grinste. „Komm, wir sind wegen dem Feuerwerk hier. Er führte sie an Stinkbomben, Schleimbeuteln, Tricksüßigkeiten und ähnlichem vorbei zu dem großen Regal, dass die Feuerwerkskörper enthielt. Lily sah sich orientierungslos darin um. „Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was wir jetzt brauchen", gab sie zu. James grinste. „Dafür bin ich da. Sag nur, was du dir vorstellst." Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und ließ ihren Blick über den Raum schweifen, während ihre Gedanken abdrifteten. „Ich weiß nicht, was hier möglich ist, aber ein goldenes Funken-Feuerwerk zum Abschluss wäre schön, so einmal rund um die Halle, und dann noch…" Während sie sprach, griff James zielsicher in die Fächer und holte die Feuerwerkskörper hervor. Lily spann weiter von verschiedenen Lichtern und Funkenregen und Farben, und als sie schließlich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte, hatte James beide Arme voll und wankte damit zur Kasse. „Solange die Schule es bezahlt", grinste er und drückte ihr die große Papiertüte in die Hand. „aber warte kurz, okay? Ich will noch was für den Eigenbedarf." Zielstrebig wanderte er an den Regalen vorbei und pflückte sich dieses und jenes heraus. Offensichtlich kannte er sich hier aus, bei manchen Sachen sah er gar nicht mehr hin. Lily musterte misstrauisch die kleinen Pulversäckchen und Schächtelchen, die sich bald James Eigentum nannten. „Darf ich fragen, was das war, und wozu du das brauchst?" fragte sie, als sie auf die Hauptstraße traten und den Weg nach Hogwarts einschlugen. Er lachte. „Fragen kannst du, aber erwarte keine genaue Antwort. Das sind nur einige Zutaten für ein kleines Projekt der Marauder." Lily zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sagte nichts. Sie stießen auf Sirius, Peter, Remus und December und Catherine. Sirius starrte auf die Zonko-Tüte in Lilys Hand. „James, was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Lily Evans kauft in Scherzartikelläden ein! Was hast du damit vor, Lilykins?" rief er gespielt entsetzt. Lily grinste dreckig. „Deinen Arsch in die Luft jagen. Und jetzt lasst uns gehen, mir wird langsam kalt."

************************************

„December, warum verdammt noch mal tust du so geheimnisvoll mit deinem Ballkleid? Keiner von uns weiß, wie es aussieht!" Alice starrte ihre Freundin düster an. Die Mädchen saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum am Feuer und redeten mal wieder über ihr Lieblingsthema- den Schulball. Vor dem Porträtloch hörte man jemanden herumschreien. Das Bild klappte beiseite, und Sirius stürmte herein, gefolgt von James. „DAS IST MIR DOCH EGAL! DAFÜR MUSST DU MICH DOCH NICHT ANMACHEN!!!" brüllte Sirius und verschwand die Treppe hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal. Sekunden später hörte man heftig eine Tür zuknallen. James starrte ihm wutentbrannt nach und ballte die Fäuste. Dann wandte er sich um, und bemerkte, dass ihn der gesamte Gemeinschafsraum stumm anstarrte. „WAS?" bellte er. Hastig zogen sie die Köpfe ein und redeten weiter. Er warf sich in einen Sessel und starrte düster Löcher in die Luft. Remus, der nicht weit entfernt war, schien zu zögern, James anzusprechen. Die Mädchen sahen ihn an. „Habt ihr schon mal erlebt das Sirius und James sich gestritten haben?" fragte December leise. Die anderen schüttelten die Köpfe. „Komm, wir fragen ihn warum." Lily stand auf und ging zu James hinüber. „James?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Er wandte ihr leicht überrascht den Kopf zu. „Hm?" Sie sah ihn besorgt an. „Warum hast du dich mit Sirius gestritten? Das tut ihr doch sonst nie." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Egal. Jeder streitet sich mal, oder?" „Ja, aber-" das muss doch was schlimmes gewesen sein, wenn ihr euch so anbrüllt dachte sie. James schüttelte den Kopf und sah müde aus. „Is gut, Lils. Es war meine Schuld. Liegt am Stress mit den Noten, dazu Quidditchtraining und die Arbeit als Schulsprecher." Und daran, dass du mit Sébastien zum Weihnachtsball gehst und nicht mit mir fügte er bitter in Gedanken hinzu. Lily lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, und er fühlte sich unglaublich elend. Wenn sie schon mit Sébastien ging, warum war sie dann auch noch so freundlich zu ihm? Das war einfach nur grausam. Sie holte Luft und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, wurde aber unterbrochen. „Lily? Wir 'atten doch vor zu gehen in die Bibliothek?" „Komme schon. Das wird schon wieder, James." Sie stand auf und verschwand mit Sébastien. James ballte die Fäuste und unterdrückte einen Wutschrei. ‚Das wird schon wieder, James!' Aber sicher doch. Wenn Sébastien Larzac von irgendeiner sehr hohen Klippen gestürzt ist, vielleicht.

„Das zwischen Lily und Sébastien wird nicht ewig halten, James." 

Überrascht bemerkte er, das December vor ihm stand. Hinter ihr näherten sich jetzt Alice, Catherine und Remus. Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Sébastien ist einfach nicht der Typ für eine andauernde vertrauliche Beziehung, und das ist genau das, was Lily sich wünscht. Früher oder später werden sie Schluss machen. Und spätestens dann wird Lily sehen was sie in dir hat." James starrte sie einen Augenblick an. „Das gleiche hat Sirius zu mir auch schon gesagt", gab er zu. „Allerdings hat er noch ein vielleicht eingeschoben." „Das vielleicht kannst du weglassen. Lily weiß nicht, was sie will. Aber sie wird es herausfinden." Wie Lily zuvor ließ sie sich neben seinem Sessel in die Knie gehen. „Warum hast du dich mit Sirius gestritten? Weil du von Monsieur Larzac angekotzt bist?" James blinzelte überrascht. Woher wusste sie das alles? „Irgendwie bist du komisch", sagte er stirnrunzelnd. December grinste. „Klar. Und ich hab meinen Spaß dabei. Was ist, hatte ich recht?" James seufzte und fasste seinen Entschluss. „Ich geh mich bei Sirius entschuldigen." Er schwang sich aus seinem Sessel und lief die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch. December und die anderen sahen ihm nach. „Was 'ast du gesagt zu ihm?" fragte Catherine.

James öffnete die Tür zum Schlafsaal. Sirius lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. „Padfoot?" fragte er leise und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sirius regte sich nicht. James kam näher und setzte sich ans Fußende seines Bettes. „Tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich nicht so anmachen sollen. Aber Lily und Sébastien regen mich einfach auf. Ich musste es irgendwo rauslassen." Er wartete auf eine Reaktion. Langsam hob Sirius die Arme und verschränkte sie hinterm kopf, dann sah er seinen Freund an und blinzelte. „Da bist du aber schnell drauf gekommen, Prongs", bemerkte er anerkennend und grinste. James grinste zurück. „Deine komische Freundin hat mir das gleiche gesagt wie du letztens. Dass das zwischen Lily und Larzac nicht ewig halten wird, und das ich danach komme." Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Welche komische Freundin?" „December. Das Mädel ist irgendwie seltsam. Was ist eigentlich zwischen euch?" Neugierig sah er seinen Freund an. Sirius betrachtete ausgiebig seine Hände und schwieg. James seufzte dann halt nicht, du Penner." Aus einer Idee heraus schnappte er sich ein Kissen und pfefferte es Sirius ins Gesicht. „EY!" Sirius griff ein anderes Kissen und schleuderte es zurück. Er verfehlte James, und das Kissen schlug einen Blumentopf mit einer vertrockneten Pflanze vom Fensterbrett. Der Topf zersprang mit einem lauten Krachen, und Erde verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Die Jungen kümmerten sich nicht darum. Mit dem Schwung seines Zauberstabes ließ James die Kissen von den anderen Betten aufsteigen und auf Sirius zuschießen. Sirius hielt mit einem anderen Zauber dagegen und feuerte sie auf James. Eine Tonstatue ging zu Bruch, die nächsten zwei Kissen trafen einen Kerzenständer. 

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum sahen die Mädchen und Remus besorgt zur Decke. „Wollten sie sich nicht vertragen?" fragte Alice. Remus nickte mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Es hört sich eher an, als würden sie sich gegenseitig umbringen. Wir sollten besser nachsehen." Er stieß die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen auf. Ein Krachen drang herunter. Alice, December und Catherine folgten ihm. „Puh, 'ier stinkt es aber ziemlich", bemerkte die Französin, als sie an den Schlafsälen der Viertklässler vorbei kamen. Sie warteten, bis Remus die Tür zum Schlafsaal der siebten Klasse geöffnet hatte, und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. „Oh!" stieß Catherine hervor. December sah sich mit leuchtenden Augen um. „Das nenn ich mal einen Schlafsaal!" Tatsächlich hatte der Raum nicht mehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schlafsaal. Die Jungen hatten irgendwie ihre Betten zusammen geschoben und die Vorhänge umdrapiert, sodass man jetzt durch eine dunkelroten Tunnel bis ans andere Ende des runden Raumes bis zum Fenster gehen konnte. Einzig Sébastiens Bett stand alleine und unverändert, aber um die Pfosten des ersten Bettes wuchs eine Schlingpflanze, die in dem besonderen Klima des Raumes anfing, Blüten zu entwickeln. Über dem zweiten Bett funkelte ein unendliches Feuerwerk, das immer wieder neue Formen annahm. Das dritte Bett hatte viele zusätzliche Kissen und Decken, die zu einem Nest geformt waren. Das vierte Bett schien ganz normal, abgesehen von den vielen Schnüren und Bändern die um die Pfosten und an den Himmel geknotet waren. Daran hingen alle möglichen Anhänger. Die Wände des Raumes waren mit allen möglichen Bildern tapeziert. Quidditchmanschaften, Sänger, Landschaften, Tiere, Photos- Und alles bewegte sich. Ein Bach plätscherte in einem Steinbett über den Fußboden, und zitronengelbe Fische schwammen darin.

Durch einen Haufen fliegender Federn entdecken sie James, der lachend am Boden lag, während Sirius, in jeder Hand ein Kissen, über ihm stand und ebenfalls grinste. Bevor eines der Mädchen noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Remus zwei Betten und den Bach überquert und schnappte Sirius die Kissen aus der Hand. „Ihr könnt euch gerne mit Kissen vermöbeln, aber meine nehmt ihr dazu nicht!" Er warf sie auf das Bett mit den Bändern und Anhängern. Alice wagte einen Schritt in den Raum. „Wem gehört welches Bett?" fragte sie interessiert. Sirius und James sahen überrascht auf; Sie hatten die Mädchen nicht bemerkt. „Das Nest gehört Pete", Sirius deutete auf den kunstvoll geformten Deckenkokon. „Remus ist der mit dem Bändertick." „Ich hab keinen Bändertick!" erklang es beleidigt von dem hinteren Bett, auf dem Remus stand und gerade einen schwarzen Bindfaden festknotete. James grinste. „Das Bett mit den Pflanzen gehört Sirius, fragt mich nicht, wozu die Pflanze gut ist, aber sie wächst beängstigend schnell. Sirius sollte dringend aufhören, mit ihr zu sprechen." „Ist doch nur Small Talk!" Sirius sprang auf das Bett mit dem Feuerwerk. „Und das hier gehört Jamesie. Damit er beim einschlafen was zum gucken hat und das Gefühl, den Sternenhimmel zu sehen", lästerte er. James schnitt ihm eine Grimasse. „Bist nur neidisch." Sprang über den Bach. „Wie kommt das Wasser 'ier 'erein?" fragte Catherine verwundert und starrte auf die Fische. Remus, der über Peters Bett wieder zu ihnen stapfte, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Sirius und James haben ihn in der zweiten Klasse gebaut." „Ich find den Fluss geil", sagte Sirius und betrachtete die Fische, bevor er auf sein bett verschwand. „Obwohl ich glaube, dass die Viecher Inzest betreiben. Aber das Geräusch beruhigt beim Einschlafen." Er lachte. „Aber kriegt ihr keinen Ärger deswegen?" fragte Alice erstaunt. James schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach was. Hier geht außer uns sowieso niemand freiwillig rein." „Doch, McGonagall war mal hier drin!" erklang Sirius Stimme von irgendwo hinter den Vorhängen. „McGonagall?" fragte December entsetzt. James nickte. „In der ersten Klasse, als wir mal wieder ziemlichen Mist gebaut hatten und sie uns zur Rede stellen wollte. Seitdem hat sie es nicht mehr gewagt, hier einen Fuß herein zu setzen." Die Jungen grinsten breit. „Dis donc", mischte Catherine sich ein, „Ihr 'abt eusch wieder vertragen, oui?" „Klar", Sirius kam über sein und James Bett angesprungen und schlug dabei die Bilder an der Wand fest. Alice bemerkte eine interessante Fotocollage über James Bett und wollte sie sich näher ansehen, als December und Catherine sie davonzogen. „Dann ist ja gut. Wir müssen noch Hausaufgaben machen", entschuldigte December sich. Sie gingen, und die drei Jungen blieben zurück. „Ich frag mich, wie Lily das alles unter einen Hut bekommt", bemerkte Sirius vorsichtig. „Ihre Hausaufgaben, Schulsprecher und … ihre Dates mit Larzac." James seufzte und ließ sich auf Remus Bett fallen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es schafft, aber ICH schaffe es irgendwie nicht- mir wird das alles zu viel." Er wälzte sich herum und tauchte eine Hand in den seltsamen Bach, um die Fische anzulocken. „Ich wollt es wär Vollmond. Das bräuchte ich jetzt. Zum abspannen." „Zum ABSPANNEN?" Remus starrte ihn an, dann zuckte er die Schultern. „Klar, Werwolf-Wellness um Mitternacht. Warum nicht?" fragte er sarkastisch. „Du solltest Kurse anbieten, Moony" witzelte Sirius. James grinste schwach und beobachtete trübselig, wie einer der Fische anfing, seine Finger mit dem Maul zu inspizieren. „Aber, Prongsie", Sirius gesellte sich neben ihn, „In den Wald können wir auch so. Klar, Moony könnte nicht mitkommen", er warf Remus einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, „Und Pete würde dann natürlich auch nicht dabei sein, aber für uns zwei ist das kein Problem, oder?" 

James rappelte sich auch und streckte sich. „Hast Recht, Padfoot. Wird mal wieder Zeit für eine Strafarbeit." 

_______________________________________________________________________

„Dis donc" bedeutet soviel wie „Sag mal, …"


	12. Zwischenspiel

Lily schob ihre Bücher zusammen und verließ die Bibliothek. Die Ferien hatten zwar schon begonnen, aber sie wollte ihre Hausaufgaben so schnell wie möglich hinter sich haben. Und morgen würde der Schulball stattfinden. Wenn sie daran dachte, spürte sie Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Sie hatte sich jetzt für eines von Mrs Potters Kleidern entschieden, und zusammen mit James hatte sie viele Dekorationen schon so angebracht, dass sie sozusagen nur auf Knopfdruck in Erscheinung treten mussten. Morgen würden sie zusammen mit den Lehrern endgültig das Schloss dekorieren. Es würde so perfekt werden! 

Als sie eine Treppe hochstieg, die zum Flur führte, indem die Fette Dame hing, trat ihr jemand in den Weg. Sébastien. Zuerst erschreckte sie sich, aber als sie ihn erkannte, lächelte sie. „Hey. Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie sanft. Er lächelte zurück. „Isch wollte nachsehen wo du disch 'erumtreibst." Lily schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ich habe mich nicht herumgetrieben, ich war in der Bibliothek." Sie sah ihn an. Er nickte. „Bien sûr. Wo sonst?" Seine rechte Hand umfasste sanft ihr Kinn und er küsste sie. Lily schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie genoss es, mit ihm durch das Schloss zu schlendern und sich über Nonsens zu unterhalten. Und von ihm geküsst zu werden. Sie öffnete die Lippen, und seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund. Sie kann ihm entgegen und schmeckte ihn, aber diesmal zog er sich nicht wie sonst immer zurück. Sie spürte, wie seine Hände an ihren Seiten herunter glitten und dann wieder hoch wanderten. Einen Augenblick später fühlte sie sie an ihrem Hals, und dann wie sie abwärts glitten, zu ihrer Brust. Sie hielt ihn auf. „Nicht", sagte sie leise. Sébastien sah sie an. „Warum nischt?" fragte er. Lily verzog das Gesicht. Es war keiner hier, und vermutlich würde sie auch niemand stören, aber sie selbst wollte es einfach nicht. „Jemand könnte vorbeikommen." „Na und?" „Ich mag das nicht." „Wir können gehen zu ein anderen Ort." Er küsste sie wieder, und seine Hände begannen wieder ihren Weg abwärts zu suchen. Lily löste sich von ihm. „Sébastien, ich will nicht." Er lachte leise. „Pourqoi, Lily? Es ist niemand 'ier!" Sie schluckte, als seine Finger über ihre Wange strichen. „Ich möchte es nicht!" sagte sie. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Comment? Isch verstehe nischt!" Seine andere Hand hatte ihr Handgelenk umfasst. „Ich WILL das jetzt nicht, Sébastien!" wiederholte sie, diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck, und entzog sich seinem Griff. Er starrte sie einen Augenblick an. „So ist das also." Dann ließ er sie stehen. 

*********************************************

„Guck mal, Cember. Sehe ich darin nicht dick aus?" Alice zupfte nervös an ihrem Ballkleid. December stöhnte innerlich auf, diese Frage kam jetzt schon zum vierten Mal, aber sie tat, als würde sie ihre Freundin genau betrachteten. „Finde ich nicht, Alice. Du siehst super aus. Und warum machst du dir immer solche langweiligen Gedanken über deine Figur?" Alice funkelte sie böse an. „Du hast ja gut reden!" Sie betrachtete Decembers schlanken, schon fast zu dünnen Körper. „Du hast solche Probleme ja nicht! Was ist denn, wenn Frank mich morgen so sieht, und dazu diese ganzen anderen dünnen Mädchen, und dann…" December sah sie erstaunt und erschrocken an. „Al! Du siehst super aus, so wie du bist! Und Frank weiß das; er hat sowieso nur Augen für dich. Ich wäre froh, wenn ich ein paar von deinen Pfunden haben würde, ich sehe aus wie ein Brett." Von Catherines Bett kam Gelächter. „December, du siehst nicht aus wie ein Brett", gurrte sie, „Du siehst aus wie Schneewittchen." Während December sie wütend anstarrte, sah Alice verwirrt aus. „Schneewittchen?" December seufzte genervt. „Kennst du nicht den Spruch? ‚Du siehst aus wie Schneewittchen- ein Arsch, keine Tittchen.'" 

Catherine giggelte und biss sich auf die Lippen, und Alice grinste, als sie December ansah. „Ich denke, da hat Cathy recht!" 


	13. Der Schulball

Lily drängte sich durch die Eingangshalle und fragte sich, warum verdammt noch mal es hier so voll war. Sollten nicht eigentlich alle damit beschäftigt sein, sich umzuziehen? Sie selbst hatte sich schon in ihre Festgarderobe geworfen. Beim genaueren hinsehen stellte sie fest, dass es sich bei den Schülern durchweg um Erst- Zweit- und Drittklässler handelte, die versuchten einen Blick in die Große Halle zu erhaschen. Direkt vor der großen Flügeltür hatte sich eine Traube gebildet, und als zwischen den wogenden schwarzen Umhängen etwas Rotes aufleuchtete, war sie sich sicher, James gefunden zu haben. Sie kämpfte sich durch die schnatternden Schüler, die die über ihren Köpfen wirbelnden Schneeflocken und die funkelnden Eisskulpturen ausdiskutierten. James war von mehreren Schülern umringt, in der Mitte ein kleines, dunkles Mädchen mit geflochtenen Zöpfen und beneidenswerten braunen Augen. Sie stand mit verschränkten Armen vor James, der eindringlich auf sie einredete. „Nein Suzie, auch nicht einen Blick. Ihr bekommt ein super Abendessen hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt und könnt da tun und lassen was ihr wollt. Wahrscheinlich würdet ihr den Ball gar nicht mal so interessant finden..."Er blickte auf, als die Schüler beiseite traten um Lily durchzulassen. „Hey, wo warst du? Ich brauche dich!"lächelte er und sein Blick wanderte über ihre grüne Robe. Lily sah bezaubernd aus. Sie hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt, und kleine Perlenschnüre waren darin verwoben. Der smaragdgrüne Stoff schmiegte sich an ihren Körper. Die Ärmel, die aus einem helleren und feineren Stoff bestanden, waren Trompetenförmig und hingen elegant nach unten, als Lily die Hände an die Tür legte. „Du siehst gut aus", bemerkte er. Und Larzac wird anfangen mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln, wenn er dich sieht. Lily wurde rot und lächelte. „Danke."Suzie blickte James an. „Ist das deine Freeeeeuuundin?"fragte sie neugierig. James grinste, während Lily noch röter wurde. „Nein Suzie, ist sie nicht. Und jetzt sieh zu das du hier wegkommst, und nimm DEINE Freunde mit."Das Mädchen schob die Unterlippe vor. „Das ist so unfair! Hier ist alles schön geschmückt, und der Gemeinschafsraum sieht genauso aus wie immer. Total öde. Warum dürft ihr das haben? Nur weil ihr älter seid..."James seufzte und griff in die Tasche. „Pass auf Suzie, und lass das nicht die aus den anderen Häusern hören, die wollen das dann auch. Du bist doch eine gute Hexe, oder? Dann kannst hiermit den Gemeinschafsraum auch ganz leicht Dekorieren."Er hielt ihr einen winzigen Eiskristall hin. Lily hob die Augenbrauen. Wie sollte sie das denn anstellen? Suzie schien das gleiche zu denken, denn sie öffnete den Mund, aber James ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Du musst diesen Kristall mit den Zauberstab berühren und ganz deutlich „Engorgio Circumferio"sagen. Okay? Merk es dir. Engorgio Circumferio. Und jetzt ab mit euch."Suzie schloss die Finger um den Kristall, strahlte James an und flitzte davon. Ihre Freunde folgten ihr. James stöhnte und fuhr sich durch die Haare, sodass sie von seinem ganzen Kopf abstanden. „Nervige Biester", murmelte er. Lily lachte. „Nachher sind sie ja nicht mehr da. Was hat dein Zauberspruch bewirkt?"„Wirst du nachher sehen, wenn du in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommst", meinte James schulterzuckend. Lily sah sich in der Halle um. „Aber die Deko haben wir ganz gut hinbekommen, nicht?"Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Sag mal, mit wem gehst eigentlich du zum-"James unterbrach sie. „Sorry Lils, nicht jetzt!" Er stürzte hinüber zu zwei Jungen, die angefangen hatten am Schloss der Türen herumzusäbeln. Lily sah ihn herumschimpfen und gestikulieren, und bald war er von einer neuen Schülerschar umgeben. Sie ging weiter, da es wohl noch dauern würde, bis er wieder einen Augenblick verschnaufen konnte, und sie wollte sehen, wie sie sich nützlich machen konnte. Im vorbeigehen schickte sie Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, obwohl sie sicher sofort wieder zurückkommen würden, um die ankommenden älteren Schüler in ihren Festumhängen zu begutachten. „Hey, du hast hier auch nichts mehr zu suchen. Ab in den Gemeinschafsraum mit dir", sagte sie freundlich zu einem kleinen Gryffindor, der ihr entgegen kam. Der Junge lief rot an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich geh gleich wieder", sagte er kleinlaut. „Aber ich soll dir was geben. Von Sébastien Larzac an Lily Evans, die Schulsprecherin. Das bist du doch?" Kleinlaut hielt er ihr ein Stück zusammengefaltetes Pergament hin. Lily machte große Augen und nickte, während sie es annahm. „Äh, ja. Danke."Der Junge schien froh zu sein, seine Aufgabe erledigt zu haben und verschwand wieder. Verwirrt entfaltete Lily die Nachricht. Was wollte Sébastien? Sie hatten doch alles geklärt und abgemacht, sich hier unten in der Halle zu treffen? Sie begann, die kurze Nachricht zu lesen, und als sie fertig war, ballte sich ihre Faust um das dünne Papier.  
  
Bonjour Lily. Da du hast anscheinend keine Interesse in mir, gehe ich mit eine andere zu die Ball. Du wirst finden einen anderen der mit dir geht bestimmt.  
  
Sébastien  
  
Was sollte das? Warum schrieb er so was? Doch nicht wegen gestern Abend? Lily runzelte verstört das Gesicht. Weil sie nicht mit ihm herummachen wollte, ließ er sie sitzen? Sie schluckte, und mit dem zusammengeknüllten Pergament in ihrer Hand stürmte sie aus der Großen Halle.  
  
************************  
  
„Habt ihr December und Sirius gesehen?"Alice und Catherine drängten sich durch die Massen der Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum zu Remus und Peter. Die Jungen begrüßten sie fröhlich. „Ihr seht gut aus", lächelte Remus. „Nein, Sirius ist vorhin verschwunden. Aber wehe er drückt sich. Schließlich hat er seine Wette verloren. Ich bin mal gespannt, was December aus ihm macht." „Tiens! Deceber lui a voulu marquiller!"murmelte Catherine. „Bitte was?" fragte Alice erstaunt. „Isch meinte, sie wollte ihn ja schinken, oder wie das 'eißt."„Schminken. Genau, ich bin schon gespannt. Wollen wir gehen?" „Un moment, isch brauche erst meine Partner."Catherine sah sich um. Peter sah nervös aus. „Ich muss auch noch meine Partnerin finden", murmelte er. Eine Fünftklässlerin kam zu ihnen. „Da bin ich, Peter", lächelte sie aufgeregt. Peter wurde rot. „Hallo Nataly. Das sind meine Freunde."Er machte eine Handbewegung zu den anderen, die sich kurz vorstellten. Catherine kehrte mit Paul McGregor, dem Gryffindorsucher aus der Sechsten am Arm zurück. „Wir können gehen", verkündete sie. Mit gerafften Röcken stiegen die Mädchen durch das Porträtloch. In der Großen Halle drängten sich überall Schüler in ihren Festumhängen, es war ein einziges buntes Gewimmel. „Merlin, wie soll ich da denn Frank jemals finden?"seufzte Alice verzweifelt. „Nischt schwer, Chérie. Da vorn ist er."Catherine deutete mit der Hand in die Menge. Frank Longbottom wartete in der Nähe des Eingangsportals. Neben ihm stand Decembers Cousine Julie, die aufgeregt herumflatterte. „Bonjour Remus!"rief zu, als sie sie entdeckten und eilte herüber. „Ach, isch wusste nischt das ihr seit Partner?"bemerkte Catherine. Frank begrüßte Alice mit einem Kuss. „Du siehst wundervoll aus!" sagte er mit leuchtenden Augen. Alice strahlte und alle ihre vorherigen Sorgen waren vergessen. „Ah, ihr 'abt eusch gut abgestimmt mit die Farben", bemerkte Julie nach einem Blick auf ihre Festumhänge. Alice lächelte breit du strich über ihre hellblaue Robe, die hinten eine lange Schleppe hatte. Franks Dunkelblauer Festumhang sah perfekt dazu aus. „Marvellous. Ah, da ist James!"Catherine erspähte über die Schüler hinweg einen verwuschelten schwarzen Haarschopf und winkte. „Hey James", grüßten die anderen, als er sich zu ihnen durch drängte. Er sah ziemlich geschafft aus. „Die sind alle irre hier", ächzte er. „Drängeln sich wie die Idioten!"„Hast du December und Sirius gesehen?"fragte Remus neugierig. James schüttelte den Kopf. „Sind sie nicht bei euch? Ich hab sie schon den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen, aber ich bin gespannt über Sirius Aufmachung."„Und ich auf Decembers. Sie hat ein großes Geheimnis aus ihrem Kleid gemacht", bemerkte Alice mit gerunzelter Stirn. James machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Egal, wir bemerken sie früher oder später sowieso. Sirius schafft es nicht, einen Raum zu betreten ohne irgendwie die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen." „Sag mal..."Alice sah sich um und wandte sich dann an James. „Weißt du eigentlich, was zwischen December und Sirius läuft? Uns erzählt sie nämlich nichts."James runzelte die Stirn. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe mich nie richtig mit Sirius darüber unterhalten. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nichts Ernstes ist. Sirius hat gesagt, er mag sie sehr gerne- ob er in sie verliebt ist, weiß ich nicht. Und beide wissen ganz genau, dass December nach der Schule nach Amerika geht um Werwölfe und andere Kreaturen zu studieren, womit das ganze eh keine Zukunft hätte." Peters Partnerin Nataly schien ziemlich aufgeregt, mit einem Haufen Siebtklässler in der großen Halle gesehen zu werden, dazu noch mit drei Stars der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor, die sich über Beziehungsprobleme unterhielten. Sie winkte die ganze Zeit irgendwelchen Freundinnen, die neidvoll herüber sahen. „Und hast du Lily gesehen?"wollte Remus wissen. Wieder verneinte James. „Vorhin war sie hier, aber irgendwie ist sie verschwunden. Ich musste die ganze Zeit alleine die Kleinen von der Halle fernhalten", bemerkte er düster. „Keine Ahnung, wo und mit wem sie sich herumtreibt."Die anderen schwiegen. Ihnen war klar, dass James dabei an Sébastien dachte, und keiner wagte etwas zu sagen, um James nicht zu verärgern. „Wann fängt der Ball an?"fragte Julie schließlich. „Halb acht, offiziell. Jetzt ist es zwanzig nach."James sah auf die Uhr. „Ich weiß nicht, ob-"Er brach ab und starrte etwas hinter Alices Kopf an. Verwirrt drehte sie sich um und folgte wie die anderen seinem Blick. Die Schüler hatten plötzlich hektisch angefangen zu flüstern und machten Platz für Sirius und December, die mit leuchtenden Augen auf die Gruppe zugeeilt kamen. „Merlins Bart", wisperte Alice. Sie sahen interessant aus, milde ausgedrückt. Sirius hatte sich tatsächlich an seinen verlorenen Wetteinsatz gehalten. December hatte ihn tatsächlich geschminkt, und obwohl sie sich ziemlich zurück gehalten hatte, war es sehr auffällig. Sie hatte nicht mehr getan, als seine Augen schwarz zu schminken, sodass sie noch dunkler wirkten als sonst. Dazu trug er einen schwarzen Festumhang, wobei genau definiert werden musste, um was für ein Fest es sich handelte. Der Stoff sah eher grob und robust aus, und mit den Lederteilen und Schnallen schien er für eine Drachenjagd besser geeignet. An einer Kette trug er eine versilberte Klaue, die das Bild vervollständigte. Er vermittelte ein abenteuerliches Bild. Aber neben December wirkte er noch beinahe unauffällig. Sie trug ebenfalls schwarz, ein langes, ärmelloses Gewand, das an der Taille geschnürt wurde und nach vorne hin offen war, sodass ihre spitzen schwarzen Lederstiefel zu erkennen waren. Sie trug lange schwarze Handschuhe, deren Spitzen grob abgeschnitten waren, sodass ihre lagen dünnen Finger aus den faserigen Kanten schauten. Sie hatte ihre Augen ebenfalls dunkel geschminkt und ihre Haare einfach offen gelassen, sodass sie in langen dunklen Strähnen über ihre Schultern fielen. James gluckste belustigt, während die anderen große Augen machten. „Kein Wunder dass sie von DEM Kleid nichts gesagt hat", murmelte Alice, als sie ihre Freundin anstarrte. „Äh- wollt ihr zum Schulball oder zum Tanz der Vampire?"fragte Remus vorsichtig. Sirius grinste breit. „Was dagegen, Moony?"Einer der beiden machte klirrende Geräusche beim Gehen. „Aber es gibt wichtigeres: Wo ist Lily?"fragte Sirius plötzlich. December, die eben noch fröhlich ausgesehen hatte, wurde plötzlich ernst. „Habt ihr sie gesehen?"fragte sie mit besorgter Stimme. Die anderen verneinten. „Wir haben uns auch schon gefragt, wo sie ist. Vielleicht ist sie mit diesem Larzac weg", meinte Paul McGregor unbekümmert. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Da ist sie ganz bestimmt nicht." James runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?"„Darum. Guck mal dort hinten."Er deutete über die Schulter, von wo er gekommen war. Sie reckten die Hälse. „A-aber das Mädchen da neben ihm ist nicht Lily"stotterte Alice verwirrt. December schüttelte düster den Kopf. „Nein, das ist Tamara Williams, sechste Klasse, Ravenclaw. Und deshalb fragen wir uns ja auch, wo Lily ist und ob sie davon weiß." Professor McGonagalls Stimme schallte durch die Eingangshalle. Sie stand vor der Flügeltür zur Großen Halle und kündigte den offiziellen Ballbeginn an. „Was ist denn jetzt mit Lily?"fragte Alice besorgt. „Geht ich ruhig tanzen. Ich suche sie", meinte James schnell. Sébastien hatte ihn geschockt. Wo verdammt noch mal war Lily? Und wie konnte Larzac so etwas tun? „Aber Was ist mit deine Partnerin?"fragte Catherine. Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe keine. Also vermisst mich niemand. Und jetzt seht zu das ihr da rein kommt. Und Sirius; Tu mir doch bitte einen Gefallen und mache ein Foto von McGonagalls Gesicht, wenn sie dich sieht."Er grinste und drängte sich durch die Schüler, die jetzt alle zum Eingang der Großen Halle strömten.  
  
James hastete hoch zum Schlafsaal um die Karte des Rumtreibers zu holen. Während er lief, versank er in zornige Gedanken. Was glaubte dieser Larzac eigentlich, wer er war? Wie konnte er es wagen, Lily sitzen zulassen? Eigentlich hätte er froh sein müssen, und irgendwo war er das auch, aber es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie jemand Lily gegen eine andere eintauschen konnte. Er bemerkte kaum die aufgeregte Suzie, die ihm im Gemeinschaftsraum entgegen kam, um ihn zu sagen dass sie den gesamten Turm vereist hatte, sondern eilte die Treppe hoch zum Schlafsaal und stieß die Tür auf. Er stolperte über die Betten bis in die eine Ecke des Raumes, wo sie ihre Truhen aufbewahrten. Er öffnete seine eigene und zog die Karte heraus. Hastig ‚öffnete' er sie und suchte nach dem Punkt, der mit Lily Evans beschriftet war. Die meisten Personen drängten sich in der Großen Halle, und falls Lily dort war, würde es ihm unmöglich sein, sie auf der Karte ausfindig zu machen. Doch es bewegten sich einige einzelne Punkte im Schloss. Filch und Mrs Norris kontrollierten die Gänge, und Madame Pince hatte ihre Bibliothek nicht verlassen. Schließlich entdeckte er Lily in der Mädchentoilette der Maulenden Myrte. Hastig verstaute er die Karte wieder und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Durch zahlreiche Abkürzungen über geheime Gänge und Öffnungen brauchte er nur wenige Minuten, bis er vor der Tür stand. Auf dem Weg war ihm keine Menschenseele begegnet. Behutsam öffnete er die Tür. Er fürchtete nicht, dass ihn irgendjemand sah, denn alle Schüler befanden sich jetzt entweder in der Großen Halle oder in den Gemeinschaftsräumen. Lily saß an der Wand auf dem Boden, das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt. Er sah Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen, und ihre Augen waren gerötet. Die Maulende Myrte jammerte irgendwo in einer Toilette vor sich hin. Als er eintrat, sah sie auf. „James?"Ihre stimme war mehr ein heiseres Flüstern. „Was machst du denn hier?" James Herz wurde schwer, als er sie sah. Sie sah trotz der Tränen und der ruinierten Frisur wunderschön aus, aber dass sie sich soviel aus Sébastien machte, beunruhigte sie zutiefst. Sie sah so unglücklich aus! Am liebsten hätte er sie in die Arme genommen und an sich gedrückt und nie wieder losgelassen. „Ich sehe nach dir", sagte er freundlich und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht zum Ball aufgetaucht bist."Sie schluckte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. „Ich gehe nicht mehr zum Ball", sagte mit gepresster Stimme. James zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und warum nicht?"„Weil- weil ich nicht kann!"Sie schlug mit der Faust auf den Steinboden. „Weil Sébastien Larzac mich verdammt noch mal sitzen lassen hat, und ich jetzt total verheult aussehe, und ich habe mir das Kleid aufgerissen, und ich sehe total schrecklich aus und..."Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihren Augen auf. James biss sich auf die Lippen, er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau er sagen sollte, damit sie nicht auch noch auf ihn wütend wurde. „Aber..."begann er zögerlich, „Willst du denn damit klein beigeben? Und dir von Larzac den Abend versauen lassen?"Er gab ihr ein Taschentuch. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du dir so viel aus ihm machst", gestand er. Lily trocknete sich das Gesicht und sah zornig aus. „ Es ist nicht so, dass ich unsterblich in ihn verliebt wäre. Es ist- ich mag ich gerne, verstehst du? Und etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen ist immer total schön gewesen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er nur DAS gewollt hat..."In James Kopf schrillten die Alarmglocken. WAS genau hatte Larzac gewollt? „Lily- was wollte er von dir?"Hilfe, hoffentlich merkte sie nicht, wie heftig seine Worte herüberkamen. „Wir haben gestern rumgeknutscht, in der Nähe vom Gemeinschaftsraum. Und ich war halt müde und leicht genervt, weil ich Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte, und weil ich nervös war wegen dem Ball heute und ich wollte ausgeschlafen sein. Und dann wollte er mehr als nur Küsse und hat angefangen an mir herumzufummeln. Als ich ihm klargemacht hatte, dass ich das nicht will, ist er weggegangen. Und vorhin hat er mir einen Zettel überbringen lassen, dass er mit einer anderen gehen würde, da ich ja offenbar kein Interesse an ihm hätte. Das war doch gestern überhaupt nicht so gemeint! Und er hat noch nicht einmal den Mut, es mir persönlich ins Gesicht zu sagen!" Sie atmete tief durch und gab ihm mit einem kläglichen Lächeln das Taschentuch zurück. „Ich will mir nicht von ihm den Abend versauen lassen. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät, oder? Mein Kleid ist eingerissen, guck- und meine Frisur ist hin. Ich kann doch so nicht zum Ball gehen!"Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatte. James lächelte verschmitzt. „Aber das war ja nicht dein einziges Kleid, oder?"Lily blinzelte und sah ihn an. „Du meinst, ich soll mich einfach umziehen und dann auf den Ball spazieren?" „Klar! Warum denn nicht? Du hast doch nichts zu verlieren, oder?"Er stand auf und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Es ist nie zu spät. Du nimmst einfach ein anderes Kleid, und deine Haare kriegst du auch schnell hin. Sie sind schön, egal wie du sie trägst."Das letzte war ihm mehr herausgerutscht, aber er schaffte es nicht rot zu werden. Lily nahm seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Mit wem ist Sebastien auf dem Ball?"fragte Lily plötzlich. James erinnerte sich an das, was December gesagt hatte. „Tamara Williams, sechste Klasse, Raveclaw. Ne hübsche kleine Blondine mit großen Ti-"Er brach ab, und Lily verzog verächtlich den Mund. „Na toll. Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?"James zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste schief. „Ich hab so meine Wege."„Und deine Tanzpartnerin? Wo ist die? Du hast sie doch hoffentlich nicht wegen mir sitzen lassen, oder?"„Hab ich nicht."Lily sah ihn leicht überrascht an. Mangel an Interesse konnte es von Seiten der Mädchen ja wohl kaum gegeben haben. Oder... „Ich warte hier auf dich, okay?" fragte er, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angelangt waren und Lily die Tür zu den Mädchenschlafsälen ansteuerte. Sie nickte und verschwand. James spürte die neugierigen Blicke, die die anderen ihm zuwarfen, da er eben erst hereingestürmt gekommen war, dann im gleichen Tempo wieder gegangen war und jetzt mit einer verheulten Schulsprecherin zurück kehrte. Suzie kam zu ihm gelaufen. „Dein Zauber hat ziemlich gut funktioniert"teilte sie ihm strahlend mit. James lächelte und sah sich um. Glitzernde Eiskristalle überzogen den ganzen Raum, sogar den Kamin, indem wie immer ein warmes Feuer brannte. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis Lily wieder herunter kam. Suzie machte große Augen. „Oh, das ist aber ein anderes Kleid als vorhin", bemerkte sie erstaunt. Lily lächelte. „Ja, ich hatte zum Glück noch eins." Sie warf James einen halb ängstlichen Blick zu, der sagen sollte: Sehe ich okay aus? Er lächelte und nickte. „Du siehst großartig aus."Sie trug jetzt das silberblaue Kleid, und er vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob es ihr besser stand als das grüne oder nicht. Die Haare hatte sie offen gelassen und war offenbar nur kurz mit der Bürste durchgefahren. Ein Paar Haarsträhnen waren an ihrem Hinterkopf zu einem Knoten verschlungen. Die Perlen aus ihrer vorherigen Frisur hingen immer noch darin, was das Bild keineswegs störte. „Na los, gehen wir", spielerisch bot James ihr seinen Arm an. Lächelnd nahm sie ihn an und sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum. Suzie sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach. „Die wissen auch nicht, was sie wollen", murmelte sie leise.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Als Lily und James die Große Halle betraten, war der Ball schon voll in Gange. Zufrieden stellten sie fest, dass sie ganze Arbeit geleistet hatten. Die Große Halle sah nicht mehr aus wie die Große Halle sondern wie ein faszinierender Eispalast, erleuchtet von einem Kerzenmeer. Dort, wo der Lehrertisch sonst immer stand, war ein riesiges Buffet aufgebaut. Auf einer hohen Bühne standen die Hobgoblins, die zurzeit beliebteste Band in der Zaubererwelt, und spielten ein Lied nach dem anderen. Den Gesichtern nach zu Urteilen kam der Ball gut an. Schnell entdeckten sie December und Sirius, die auch mitten in der Menge sofort auffielen und sich eine eigene Art von Tanz entwickelt hatten und andere damit ansteckten. Alice und Frank tanzten glückselig eng umschlungen weiter hinten, und irgendwo in der Menge tauchten auch ab und zu die Köpfe von Peter, Remus und Catherine auf. Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall hatten es sich an einem Tisch gemütlich gemacht und winkten sie zu sich. „Ich will mich erst noch ein bisschen umsehen, ja?"sagte Lily leise zu James und tauchte in der Menge unter, während er zu seinen Lehrern hinüber ging. „Eine Durchaus gelungene Aktion, Mr Potter", lobte Professor McGonagall lächelnd. James lächelte zurück. „Jaaa, scheint ganz gut geworden zu sein", murmelte er und ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen. Sirius zwinkerte ihm zu und drehte sich weiter mit December. Professor McGonagall folgte James Blick. „Was ist eigentlich mit Mr Black passiert?"fragte sie leicht pikiert. James grinste. „Eine verlorene Wette. Aber ich denke er hat einfach nur seinen Spaß."„Hm. Ich hatte Miss Sneakon etwas anders eingeschätzt."Sie warf einen missbilligenden Blick auf Decembers schwarzen Rock, der klimpernd hoch wirbelte, als sie sich um Sirius drehte. James lachte leise und verabschiedete sich, um sich am Buffet zu einem Butterbier zu verhelfen. Er entdeckte Remus und Julie, die jetzt an einem der kleinen Tische an der Seite saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten, und Peter und Nataly, die etwas unbeholfen ihre Runden drehten. Severus Snape saß zusammen mit einem Slytherinmädchen in einer düsteren Ecke und machte ein ebenso düsteres Gesicht. Er hatte sich zu James belustigung noch nicht mal zur Feier des Tages die Haare gewaschen. Direkt vor James wirbelte Bellatrix Black mit Rodolphus Lestrange vorbei. Über ihren Charakter ließ sich alles Mögliche sagen, aber sie sah unbestreitbar gut aus. Sie trug, sehr patriotisch, eine grün-silberne Robe und dazu passenden Schmuck in Schlangenform, der sich um ihre Arme und den Hals wand. Dann sah James etwas anderes und spuckte fast sein Butterbier wieder aus. Auf der anderen Seite der Halle stand Lily. Und zu ihr trat gerade- so dreist hätte James ihn nie eingeschätzt- Sébastien Larzac. Er redete auf sie ein, gestikulierte mit den Händen und schien eindringlich etwas zu erklären, bis Lily schließlich nachsichtig und mit einem Anflug von Erleichterung lächelte. James wurde schlecht. Sébastien deutete auf die Tanzfläche, und nach kurzem Zögern nahm sie seine gebotene Hand an und begann mit ihm zu dem nächsten Lied zu tanzen. Sein Gesicht versteinerte. Seine Knöchel wurden weiß, so fest umklammerte er seinen Kelch. „Na Potter, hast du keine Abbekommen?"erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm. Es war Bellatrix, die sich jetzt am Essen bediente und sich offenbar hämisch über sein Unglück freute. Sie trat neben ihm. „Schau an, das kleine Schlammblut hat wohl nicht genug von unserem Freund Larzac, der sich ja immerhin schon seit zwei Wochen mit der kleinen Miss Williams aus Ravenclaw vergnügt, weil unser Lieblingsschlammblut sich zu sehr ziert. Das tut weh, so etwas zu sehen, nicht wahr?"Ihre Stimme schnurrte fast, als sie ihr Gesicht neben seins brachte. „Armer James. Da verschmäht ihn sogar so ein dreckiges kleines Schlammblut, um einen Kerl zu kriegen, der es mit jeder treiben würde... du könntest es ja mit einer Viertklässlerin oder so passieren. In dem Jahrgang gibt's n Menge Schlammblüter, auf solche stehst du doch!?!" James biss die Zähne zusammen. „Oooooh, schau sie dir an. Die zwei sehen richtig vertraut aus", hauchte Bellatrix und sah James gespielt mitleidig an. „Potty, das muss der schlimmste Tag deines Lebens sein."Sie legte ihm eine hand auf die Schulter und runzelte die Stirn. Er ballte die Freie Hand zur Faust. „Bella, tu mir einfach den Gefallen und halte dein dreckiges Maul", fauchte er. Sie lachte auf. „Hu, ich hab da wohl einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen, was? Tragisch, tragisch. Na dann ertrinke in Selbstmitleid."Laut lachend schritt sie davon. James starrte ihr wütend nach, dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf die Tanzfläche und suchte hektisch nach Lily und Sébastien. Wie konnte sie nur... warum tat sie das bloß??? Er entdeckte sie schnell, denn sie waren nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Aber sie bewegten sich wieder zum Eingang der Halle hin, wo Sébastien sie schließlich los ließ. James schob sich mit Hilfe seiner Ellenbogen durch die Tanzenden, bis er hinter Lily stand, die Sébastien nachsah und eine Haarsträhne zwischen den Fingern zwirbelte. „Ich kann es echt nicht glauben", sagte er. Er versuchte, seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber er schaffte es nur mit Mühe, und seine Stimme bebte. Lily drehte sich um und sah ihn erschrocken, fast ertappt, an. „James, ich-"Er schüttelte hart den Kopf. „Und dich soll man verstehen. Du willst immer nur vertrauenswürdige Personen, die zuverlässig sind, dann wirst du sitzen gelassen, heulst dir die Augen aus und bist total sauer, und dann lässt du dich wieder von ihm einlullen und tanzt mit ihm. Was versprichst du dir denn davon???"Sie versuchte wieder zu sprechen, aber er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Weißt du Lily, ich wollte gerne dafür sorgen, dass es ein schöner Tag für dich wird, und dass es dir gut geht. Aber wenn du so blöd bist, dann bist du selber Schuld. Ich versuche jetzt nicht mehr, dich vor irgendwelchen Schmerzen zu schützen. Das ist vorbei. Geh mit Larzac, sei sein Spielzeug, vergnüg dich und beklag dich nicht, wenn er dich wieder fallen lässt!"„JAMES! Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt! Er hat gesagt, er hätte es nicht so gemeint, und als er mich gesehen hat, wusste er was für einen Fehler er gemacht hätte, und-"„Ja toll, Lily"unterbrach James sie ironisch. „Weil er gemerkt hat, dass er vielleicht ein bisschen überreagiert hat. Du siehst fantastisch aus in dem Ballkleid, vielleicht wurde ihm dadurch erst klar dass er seine Chance verspielt hat, mit dir zu poppen. Aber ein paar nette Worte, die natürlich von Herzen kommen, und du wirst butterweich. Und rate mal, was er beim nächsten Date versuchen wird? Dich so schnell wie möglich ins Bett zu kriegen. Aber zöger bloß nicht zu lange, sonst nimmt er sich wieder eine andere! Glaubst du, es ist das erste Mal, dass er mit Tamara Williams ausgeht? Viel Spaß noch!"Er wirbelte herum und stürmte mit brennendem Gesicht aus der Halle. Lily stand wie vom Blitz getroffen und starrte ihm nach. Gönnte er es ihr nicht, oder was? Wollte er ihr jetzt auch noch den Abend versauen? Aber was er gesagt hatte... Sie warf einen blick zu Sébastien, der gerade einer strahlenden Tamara einen Becher überreichte. Die heißen Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarf, entgingen ihr nicht. Hatte er Recht? Oder war er einfach nur eifersüchtig? Ja- das war er bestimmt. Aber warum so plötzlich? Vorher hatte er doch auch nichts gesagt, wenn sie sich mit Sébastien getroffen hatte. Er hatte ihr ein Kleid besorgt, sich mit ihr um den Ball gekümmert, sie vorhin aufgemuntert. Ich wollte gerne dafür sorgen, dass es schöner Tag für dich wird, und dass es dir gut geht hatte er gesagt. Er war seit Ewigkeiten in sie verliebt, dass wusste sie doch- und sie erzählte ihm, dass sie mit Sébastien herummachte, und wie sehr sie sich auf den Ball mit ihm freute und all das! Weil er immer zugehört hatte und verständnisvoll reagierte. Weil er so ein guter Freund gewesen war. Weil er wollte, dass es ihr gut ging. Und sich dabei innerlich wahrscheinlich quälte, während sie auf seinen Gefühlen herumtrat. Eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen überrollte sie. Sie hatte jetzt die Wahl- James nachzulaufen und mit ihm zu reden, oder hierzu bleiben, ihr Glück mit Sébastien versuchen, James James sein lassen und damit einen Freund zu verlieren. Lily raffte ihre Röcke zusammen und lief James nach, so schnell sie konnte.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In der Großen Halle auf der Tanzfläche...  
  
„Hast du irgendwo James und Lily gesehen?"fragte December und spähte über Sirius Schulter. Er nickte. „Ich habe sie vorhin zusammen in die Halle kommen sehen." Sie lächelt erleichtert. „Dann ist ja gut. Siehst du, hatten wir doch recht, dass das mit Larzac nicht lange hält." Sirius grinste. „Aber hättest du erwartet, dass er sie einfach sitzen lässt?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hätte ich nicht von ihm geglaubt. Schien nicht so der Typ dafür zu sein. Obwohl, Julie war in Beauxbatons mit ihm in einer Klasse, und sie meinte er wäre bekannt dafür, seine Mädchen öfters mal fallen zu lassen wenn er eine Hübschere sieht." „Na. Ich würde Tamara Williams nicht unbedingt hübscher als Lily bezeichnen", zweifelte Sirius, während er December mit schnellen Schritten über die Tanzfläche führte. „Das nicht, aber williger", sie drehte sich in seinen Armen, „Und weniger Grips, wodurch er sich überlegen fühlen kann." Langsam waren sie außer Atem. Die Hobgoblins spielten ein neues Lied, diesmal ein langsameres. Sirius legte seine Hände an Decembers Hüften, und sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. „Glaubst du, James ergreift die Chance?"fragte sie. Sirius biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe. „Denk mal schon. Wenn er sich nicht gerade in einem Zustand geistiger Umnachtung befindet und irgendetwas Blödes anstellt." „Apropos geistige Umnachtung und anstellen; Der Ball hier ist ja ganz nett, aber mir wird ehrlich gesagt langsam langweilig." Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern und lächelte. Sirius' Augen blitzten. „Wie ihr wünscht, Mylady. Was gedenkt ihr gegen eure Langeweile zu unternehmen? Sich zum Buffet begeben und zu speisen? Oder lieber etwas ‚Blödes' anstellen?"December grinste breit. „Sir, ich wähle euren zweiten Vorschlag und wünsche, den Ball zu verlassen."„Aye, Mylady. Wenn ihr mir unauffällig folgen würdet..."„Das mit dem unauffällig wird nix, Siri. Wir werden sowieso die ganze Zeit angestarrt."Sie machte eine Kopfbewegung zu den anderen. Sirius sah sich kurz um und entdeckte auch Professor McGonagalls Blick von der Seite. „Dann halt bemerkt."Er zog sie noch dichter an sich und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Als December erschrocken nach Luft schnappte, packte er ihre Hand und zog sie aus der Halle, während hunderte von erstaunten Blicken ihnen folgten.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draußen...  
  
„James?"Lily sah sich in der Eingangshalle um. Wo war er hingegangen? Ihr Blick fiel auf das leicht offen stehende Eingangsportal. Doch nicht etwa hinaus? Bei dieser Kälte... Sie eilte zur Tür und spähte nach draußen. Tatsächlich, am Fuß der Treppe saß eine zusammengekauerte rot gekleidete Gestalt. Lily schloss das Portal hinter sich und trat in die eisige Luft. James hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und starrte mit leerem blick auf die Ländereien. Lily wusste nicht, wie sie ihn ansprechen sollte, und so setzte sie sich einfach neben ihn und starrte ebenfalls. Nach einer Weile wagte sie es, zu sprechen. „Wie hast du das gemeint mit Sébastien?" „Was gemeint?"kam die dumpfe Antwort. „Dass es nicht das erste Mal war, dass er mit Tamara Williams ausgeht." „Na eben dass er sie nicht erst zum Schulball eingeladen hat, sondern schon vorher was mit ihr hatte." „Wa- was? Aber- warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?" „Hättest du mir den geglaubt?"Sie merkte, dass er sie ansah. In der Dunkelheit vor dem Schloss waren seine Augen nur dunkle Punkte, die hinter seiner Brille glitzerten. „Hätte ja sein können, dass ich es mir ausdenke. Um euch auseinander zu kriegen, oder? Aber wenn es dich beruhigt..."Er wandte seinen Blick wieder ab, „Ich habe es auch erst heute gehört. Ich habe keinen beweis dafür, aber ich denke mal, dass sich das ziemlich leicht herausfinden lässt."Er verschwieg, dass es Bellatrix Black gewesen war, die ihm diese Information gegeben hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie ja gelogen, es sich auch nur ausgedacht. Aber James glaubte ihr. Bella liebte es, anderen wehzutun, und zwar am liebsten mit Tatsachen und nicht mit Lügen. Lily schwieg und dachte nach. „Seit wann hat er was mit ihr?"„Seit zwei Wochen."Sie schluckte. Zwei Wochen. Und sie hatte nichts gewusst, nichts geahnt und sich einfach nur glücklich gefühlt. Ich wollte gerne dafür sorgen, dass es schöner Tag für dich wird, und dass es dir gut geht. Daraus war ja wohl nichts geworden. Aber James Schuld war das nicht gewesen. Er hatte ja getan, was er konnte. Und sie selbst hatte sich wie ein Trottel benommen. Warum hatte sie denn noch einmal mit Sébastien getanzt? Weil sie so gerne glauben wollte, dass er zu ihr zurückkam. Sonst wäre ihr doch wohl sofort aufgefallen, was er damit erreichen wollte. Du siehst fantastisch aus in dem Ballkleid, vielleicht wurde ihm dadurch erst klar dass er seine Chance verspielt hat, mit dir zu poppen. Aber ein paar nette Worte, die natürlich von Herzen kommen, und du wirst butterweich. Und rate mal, was er beim nächsten Date versuchen wird? Dich so schnell wie möglich ins Bett zu kriegen Ja, da hatte er wohl Recht. Und sie war ein absoluter Idiot. „Weißt du Lily, du machst es einem nicht einfach."James sprach leise, mehr zu sich selbst, sodass sie ihn fast nicht gehört hätte. „Ich habe versucht, nicht eifersüchtig zu sein und mich nicht einzumischen. Ich wollte- das es dir gut geht du das du glücklich bist."Er machte eine Pause. „Aber das ist nicht so einfach, weißt du? Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht einfach auf Knopfdruck ausstellen. Ich habe es versucht. Sirius und Deceber haben beide gesagt, das würde nicht lange mit dir und Sébastien halten. Ich dachte, ich könnte es vielleicht so lange aushalten. War aber ziemlich schwer."Seine Stimme klang rau. „S'ist nicht leicht zuzusehen, wenn der, den du liebst, mit jemand anderes rummacht. Ich hab versucht, mich zu bessern. Hast ja oft genug gesagt, ich wär' zu kindisch n' so. Hab versucht mein' Job als Schulsprecher gut zu machen. Und nicht mehr so viel Blödsinn zu machen. Versucht, wenigstens mit dir befreundet sein zu können. Na, hat ja auch irgendwie geklappt."Er schlang die Arme um seine angezogenen Knie, als ein eiskalter Wind durch seinen Umhang fuhr. „Ich mein, wir waren ja so was wie Freunde, oder? Haben uns ja nicht mehr angeschrieen, sowie früher. Normal mit'nander geredet. Und ich wollt, dass du halt glücklich bist. Hat aber nicht funktioniert."Er biss die Zähne zusammen. „Und jetzt bist du wahrscheinlich auch noch auf mich sauer. Ich mag dich wirklich, Lily."Und nach einem Augenblick: „Scheiße." Lily saß schweigend neben ihm und wagte nicht zu sprechen, da sie einen Kloß im Hals hatte. Seine Worte hatten sie ziemlich getroffen. Er hatte sich dieses Jahr wirklich bemüht. Und er war zu einem richtig guten Freund geworden. „Ich mag dich auch James", sagte sie leise. Aber wie sehr mochte sie ihn? Genug, um mit ihm etwas anzufangen? Und wollte er das jetzt überhaupt noch? Vor ihrem inneren Auge lief ein Film über den James ab, den sie dieses Jahr kennen gelernt hatte. Nicht der arrogante James von früher. Ein James, der von seiner toten Schwester erzählte. Einer, der morgens verschlafen aus seinem Schlafsack stieg, der auf dem Boden in ihrem Zimmer lag und Muggelzeitschriften las. Ein James, der mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck andere Schüler zur Ordnung rief, mit Sirius vor dem Kamin herumalberte, im Unterricht in den Büchern herummalte und strahlend von seinem Besen stieg, mit einem Lächeln, dass einen dunklen Raum erhellen konnte. Ja, sie mochte ihn auch. Und sie hatte ihm ziemlich wehgetan. „Das hier", sagte sie leise, aber aus vollem Herzen, „Ist das beschissenste Weihnachten, das ich je erlebt habe." James hob den Kopf von seinen Knien und sah sie an. Sie sah zurück. Und dann schlang sie die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Sie spürte, wie seine Arme sie umfassten, und drückte ihren Kopf in seinen Umhang. „Du riechst nach Schokolade", stellte sie nach einer Weile verblüfft fest. Sie sah es im Dunkeln nicht, aber sie konnte sein Grinsen spüren. „Hmm."Sie ließen sich immer nich nicht los, und Lily genoss die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. „James?"fragte sie leise. „Was?"„Es tut mir leid."„Was tut dir leid?"Sie schluckte und sah ihn an. „Ich- weiß nicht. Es tut mir einfach leid."Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht genau sehen, aber sie sah, wie sich sein Mund zu einem leisen Lächeln verzog. „Du musst dich bei mir nicht entschuldigen."„Ich möchte aber." Als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte, zuckte sie im ersten Moment zusammen. Sie waren genauso warm wie sein restlicher Körper. Es war ähnlich, und doch ganz anders, als wenn sie Sébastien küsste. Ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Sie spürte, wie seine linke Hand über ihre Haare und ihre rechte Wange strich. Ihre eigenen Finger lagen auf seinem Nacken und strichen über seine warme Haut. Seine Zunge strich über ihre Unterlippe, und sie öffnete den Mund um ihn einzulassen. Während sie mit der Hand durch seine Haare fuhr (genau die Bewegung, die sie bei ihm so hasste) und ihn schmeckte, spürte sie die ersten Schneeflocken auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In der Großen Halle...  
  
„Tiens! Was war das?"Julie ließ Remus Hand los und starrte auf die Tanzfläche, wo sich Sirius und December gerade feixend einen Weg durch die Menge bahnten und hinaus stürmten. Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht haben sie irgendwas geraucht..."überlegte er laut. Julie sah ihrer flüchtenden Cousine nach und wandte sich dann ihm zu. „Tu crois? Dann will isch auch was davon!"  
  
(A/N: Tu crois= glaubst du?)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vor der Halle...  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?"Sirius ließ Decembers Hand nicht los, als sie ihre Schritte draußen verlangsamten. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihn von der Seite an. „Irgend etwas Verrücktes. Etwas, was ich noch nie gemacht habe."Sirius seufzte. „Dann muss ich mir diesmal also mehr einfallen lassen als über Dächer laufen, ja?"Er sah sich um, als suche er nach etwas. December betrachtete ihn interessiert. „Hm... das ist jetzt die Frage. Wir könnten ja..."Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern strebte die Wand neben der großen Treppe an. „Was? Was machen wir jetzt?"fragte sie neugierig, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirst du schon sehen."Er fuhr mit der Hand die Steine entlang, bis er den Richtigen gefunden hatte und drückte darauf. Die Wand öffnete sich, und dahinter kam eine Wendeltreppe zu Vorscheinen, die ebenfalls nach oben führte. „Komm, komm mit."Er führte sie die Treppe hinauf und über einen unglaublich schmalen Flur bis zu einer ebenso schmalen Tür. „Sirius-"„Was?"„Wohin gehen wir?"„Siehst du gleich."Er öffnete die Tür, und December spähte dahinter und schnappte nach Luft. „Sirius! Wir- wir sind über der großen Halle!"„Ganz genau!"Er spähte hinunter durch das schwebende Kerzenmeer auf die Tanzenden Schüler unter ihnen. „Wie- wie weit ist die Decke entfernt?"fragte December vorsichtig und sah zu dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel über ihnen auf. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht weit. James ist mal nachts mit dem Besen raufgeflogen und hat sich tierisch den Kopf gestoßen."„Aber- aber die Säulen reichen ja gar nicht bis an die Decke."Sie deutete auf das obere Ende einer mächtigen Steinsäule, die nicht weit von ihnen entfernt stand. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Tun sie nicht, und zwar aus einem Grund. Hier siehst du? Sie ergeben einen Weg."„Einen Weg? Wohin soll der denn führen?" Ungläubig sah December sich um und stellte fest, dass die oberen Säulen- Enden tatsächlich eine Art Weg ergaben- einmal über die ganze Große Halle, in Schwindel erregender Höhe, hinüber zu einer zweiten Tür. „Da drüben führt sie hin", meinte Sirius fröhlich. „Und was ist da?"„Weiß ich nicht. Aber wir können ja nachgucken."Sirius sprang leichtfüßig auf die erste Säule. December schluckte. „Das ist irre. Was ist, wenn uns jemand sieht?" „Wer guckt den schon nach oben? Und wenn doch, dann denken sie, sie hätten Halluzinationen Schließlich kann doch keiner hier oben herumspringen, oder? Weil die Säulen ja bis an die Decke reichen, wie man ja von unten sehen kann. Komm."Er winkte ihr mit der Hand und sprang auf die nächste Säule. December schluckte. Sie hatte etwas Verrücktes tun wollen- in zehn Meter Höhe von einer Säule zur nächsten zu springen, das war verrückt! Sie sprang, und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie wieder Boden untern den Füßen. Vorsichtig spähte sie nach unten und sah schnell wieder hinauf. Sirius war schon zwei Säulen weiter, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte und sie fragend ansah. ‚Folgst du mir?' sagten seine Augen. December lächelte ihn an und sprang auf die nächste Säule. Schneller, als sie dachte, hatten sie das andere Ende der Halle erreicht, und Sirius öffnete die nächste Tür mit seinem Zauberstab. December landete neben ihm auf der letzten Säule. „Wer zuerst?"fragte sie. „Ladys First", Sirius machte eine einladende Handbewegung zur Tür. Sie sprang hinüber, und Sirius landete direkt hinter ihr. Sie standen in einem kleinen Raum. Er konnte von draußen nicht zu sehen sein, da sie ihn noch nie entdeckt hatten. Die Wände bestanden aus Glas, und der ganze Raum war Kuppelförmig wie ein Iglu. December trat in die Mitte und sah sich um. „Das ist alles total irre. Alles. Der Raum, der Säulenweg-"sie drehte sich wieder zu Sirius, „und vor allem du."Sie grinsten. „Mach mal die Tür zu, nachher sieht das doch noch jemand."„Aber dann hört man die Musik gar nicht mehr!"protestierte Sirius. December verdrehte die Augen, während er die Tür zuklappte. „Spinn nicht rum. Die ist so laut, dass man die auch hier drinnen hört. Spürst du nicht, wie der Boden vibriert?"Sie kniete sich hin und legte eine Hand auf den Boden. Sirius gesellte sich zu ihr. „Hast recht", gab er zu. „Wie konnte ich nur was anderes behaupten?"December schlug mit der Hand nach seinem Kopf. „Spinner."Sie sah ihn an. Er hatte diesen bestimmten Ausdruck in den Augen, der sich immer zeigte, wenn er etwas vorhatte. December konnte sich gut vorstellen, was es war und kam ihm zuvor. „Wag es ja nicht, mich jetzt zu küssen."Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum nicht?"„Weil ich dich jetzt küssen will."Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Sie spürte, wie sich sein Mund unter ihrem zu einem Grinsen verzog. „Das war jetzt nicht unbedingt logisch, Cem", flüsterte er. „Ist doch egal. Wir sind ja auch nicht logisch"flüsterte sie zurück, bevor er sie wieder küsste und begann, die Schnürung an ihrem Kleid zu lösen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
„Lily?" „Hmmm?" „Wollen wir nicht reingehen?" „Warum?" „Weil wir ziemlich nass sind." James hob die Hand und wischte den Schnee aus ihren Haaren. Sie nahm ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah an sich herunter. „Das könnte ein Grund sein."Auf den Treppenstufen hatte sich eine weiße Decke gebildet. Mühsam standen sie auf. „Scheiße. Das ist schon das zweite Kleid heute, dass ich ruiniere."Lily zupfte an dem durchnässten Stoff. „Uhm- will deine Mum die Sachen zurück haben?"„Bestimmt nicht. Sie hat genug davon. Und außerdem hast du ja noch eins."„Und das werde ich garantiert nicht anziehen, weil ich es sonst auch noch irgendwie zerstöre. Nein danke. Außerdem lohnt das nicht mehr von der Zeit her. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern bis der Ball zu Ende ist."Sie seufzte und sah ihn an. „Wollen wir?"James öffnete ihr das Portal und sie traten in die Eingangshalle. Im gleichen Augenblick erklang Dumbledores Stimme, magisch verstärkt, sodass sie sie auch draußen hören konnten. „Leider muss auch dieser Tag zu einem Ende kommen. Bevor die Band das letzte Lied spielt, möchte ich deshalb den Schulsprechern danken, dieses hervorragende Fest organisiert zu haben- wo sind sie denn?"„Oh Fuck, wir müssen rein!"James riss die Augen auf. „Komm, Lily."Sie eilten zur Tür und stießen sie auf. Hundert Köpfe wandten sich zu den beiden nassen, zerzausten Gestalten, die mit halb verschämten Gesichtern eintraten. Dumbledores Augen funkelten belustigt. „Wie schön, dass auch sie zu uns gestoßen sind. Bitte einen Applaus für Mr Potter und Miss Evans, unsere beiden hervorragenden Schulsprecher!" Donnernder Beifall erklang, und beiden spürten, wie sie rot wurden. „Aaaah! Sind das Sirius uns December?"flüsterte Lily James leise zu und deutete auf zwei schwarze Gestalten, die nicht weit von ihnen entfernt standen und außer Atem schienen, als wären sie selbst erst eben im Laufschritt eingetroffen. James grinste. „Ach ja, du hast sie noch gar nicht gesehen." Die Musik setzte ein. James ob die Augenbrauen und sah Lily an. „Bekomm ich noch einen Tanz?"Sie lächelte. „Der letzte Tanz gehört dir."Sie nahm seine Hand und zusammen mischten sie sich unter die anderen Schüler.  
  
In der Eingangshalle trafen sie schließlich wieder alle zusammen. „December? Äh- dein Kleid ist etwas verrutscht", bemerkte Alice stirnrunzelnd und betrachtete ihre Freundin mit einem strengen Blick. December tat unschuldig. „Ach je. Da muss ich wohl etwas wild ... getanzt haben."Sie und Sirius tauschten einen raschen Blick und grinsten. Frank und Remus schüttelten die Köpfe, während James und schmunzelte. „Wo wart ihr überhaupt?"fragte Peter James. Die anderen sahen ihn und Lily neugierig und fragend an. „Lily! Dein Kleid! Quelle malheur!"Julie betrachtete entsetzt den feuchten Seidenstoff. Lily winkte ab. „das ist schon das zweite, das ich ruiniert habe. Wir- waren draußen."„Draußen?" wiederholte Catherine. „Aber dann ziemlisch lange, oui?"James zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und? Warum nicht?"Sie wollte gerade etwas antworten, als sie von einer quiekenden Stimme unterbrochen wurde. Professor Flitwick stand hinter ihnen, eine Kamera in der Hand. „Was halten sie von einem Foto? Als andenken?"fragte er aufgeregt, und sein Hut rutschte ihm vom Kopf. „Na klar!"antwortete December rasch, bevor irgendjemand anderes etwas sagen konnte. „Los Leute, quetscht euch zusammen!"Sie schlang einen Arm um Sirius Hüfte. James und Lily standen rechts von ihnen, Alice und Frank links. Um sie drängten sich Peter und Nataly, die immer noch total aufgeregt war, Remus, Julie, Catherine und Paul McGregor. Der Fotoapparat blitzte, und ihr kleiner Lehrer überreichte ihnen strahlend ein sich bewegendes Polaroidbild. „Und- wer nimmt es jetzt?"fragte Frank. „Isch weiß!"Catherine schnipste mit dem Finger. „James, du 'ast doch über deine Bett diese Fotowand. Da 'ängst du es 'in!"„Okay. Dann nehme ich es." Er ließ es in die Tasche gleiten. Sie sahen sich an. „So- und jetzt?" fragte Paul. „Jetzt", mischte sich Professor McGonagall ein, die hinter ihnen aus der Halle trat, „Sehen sie zu, dass sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume kommen. Und mit ihnen, Mr Black und Miss Sneakon, möchte ich morgen ein ernstes Wort reden!"Sie salutierten. „Aye, Ma'am!"Sie schnaufte und wartete solange, bis sie sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten und verschwunden waren. Dumbledore trat hinter sie. „Ein gelungenes Fest, finden sie nicht auch?"Sie drehte sich zu dem alten Schulleiter um, und überrascht sah er, dass sie lächelte. „Doch, es war sehr interessant." 


	14. Im Verbotenen Wald

„Fröhlische Weihnachten!"Catherine riss die Vorhänge von Lilys Bett auseinander, und helles Sonnenlicht flutete herein. Irgendwo im Schlafsaal hörte man December fluchen. Bevor Lily noch schlaftrunken begriff, was das andere Mädchen von ihr wollte, war diese schon zu Alices Bett herübergeeilt und erteilte ihr einen ähnlichen Morgengruß. Lily rieb sich die Augen und sah benommen auf die Geschenke, die am Fuß ihres Bettes lagen. „Frohe Weihnachten, Catherine!"Sie gähnte ausgiebig und griff nach dem Brief ihrer Eltern, der obenauf lag.  
  
Liebe Lily, fröhliche Weihnachten! Wir hoffen, dass es dir gut geht. Dein letzter Brief (der schon einige Zeit her ist) klang sehr glücklich. Wie läuft es in der Schule? Es ist seltsam, dich dieses Weihnachten nichrt zuhause zu haben. Hier zuhause ist alles wie immer. Petunia hat den Hochzeitstermin auf den 14 Februar gelegt. Sie ist leider immer noch nicht bereit, dich kommen zu lassen. Wie war der Schulball? Lily, es tut uns wirklich leid mit deinem Kleid, aber im Augenblick haben wir ziemliche Geldsorgen. Hoffentlich hattest du trotzdem deinen Spaß. Mit wem bist du hingegangen? Ein Geschenk für dich zu finden war schwer, da wir vermuteten, du möchtest gerne etwas aus deiner Welt haben, und wir nicht den Weg in die Winkelgasse kennen. Aber die Eltern von deinem Freund James, zwei wirklich entzückende Personen, wir haben ein paar Mal zusammen Tee getrunken, haben uns ausgeholfen, und wir hoffen, es gefällt dir. Wir wünschen dir frohe Feiertage und freuen uns auf deinen Brief. Alles Liebe, Mom und Dad  
  
Wie jetzt, sie tranken mit den Potters zum Tee? Was sollte das denn heißen? Und wieso wusste sie nichts davon? Wusste James das? Am besten, sie schrieb die Antwort gleich, sonst würde sie es wieder vergessen. Aber zuerst das Geschenk. So, wie es sich anfühlte, war es ein Buch. Machte nichts, man konnte nie genug Bücher haben. Sie riss das Papier auf und betrachtete zuerst den Ledereinband, bevor sie den Titel las. „Kräuter- und Zauberheilung für Anfänger". Nanu? Sie hatte vor, eine Heilerin zu werden, aber das hatte sie ihren Eltern gegenüber gar nicht erwähnt, sondern nur Sirius und James erzählt... Na dann war es ja klar. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Seiten war sehr viel versprechend. Sie fischte ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und zoomte sich Feder, Tinte und Pergament heran.  
  
Hallo Mum, Hallo Dad, auch euch fröhliche Weihnachten! Mir geht es gut, Hogwarts ist zum Weihnachtszeit einfach wundervoll. Der Ball war ein voller Erfolg, die Schüler waren begeistert. Ich war mit...  
  
Sie hielt inne. Was sollte sie denn schreiben, mit wem sie zum Ball gegangen war? Wohl kaum mit Sébastien.  
  
Ich war mit James auf dem Ball. Aber wir haben kaum getanzt, sondern eigentlich nur geredet. Ich habe trotzdem ein Kleid gehabt, und es war wunderschön. Ich bin euch nicht böse, es ist wichtiger, dass ihr eure Geldsorgen in den Griff bekommt als mein Ballkleid. Seit wann trefft ihr euch denn mit den Potters?!? Das Buch ist wundervoll, vielen Dank! Mum, du wolltest doch immer mal wissen, wie Hogwarts aussieht- ich lege dir ein Foto bei. Und das kleine Handbuch ist für Dad, eine Kurzerklärung der Zauberei extra für Muggelangehörige von Zauberern geschrieben, weil du doch gerne wissen wolltest, wie Magie funktioniert. Macht euch keine Gedanken wegen Petunia, es macht mir wirklich nichts aus, nicht eingeladen zu sein. Es wird bestimmt auch ohne mich nett, außerdem weiß ich noch gar nicht, ob ich hier einfach weg könnte. Alles Liebe, eure Lily  
  
Sie las den Brief noch einmal durch und faltete ihn dann zusammen und legte ihn auf ihren Nachttisch, damit sie ihn nicht vergaß und widmete sich ihren anderen Geschenken. Fast alles waren Bücher, dass sah sie schon an der Form. Sie packte sie aus. Noch mehr Literatur über Medimagier, Heilkräuter und Erkältungstränke. Nur ein Geschenk sah anders aus. Neugerig öffnete sie es. Es war vom James und Sirius, und sie hatte sich geirrt, es war auch ein Buch. Sie hatten es nur so interessant verpackt, dass es nicht zu erkennen gewesen war. Kein Titel stand darauf. Neugierig schlug sie es auf und stieß einen überraschten kleinen Schrei aus. Es war ein Fotoalbum, kommentiert von Sirius und James. Bilder aus Hogwarts, aus der Zaubererwelt, zu alltäglichen oder besonderen Anlässen, angefangen in ihrer Zeit als Erstklässler. Das allererste Bild zeigte sie selbst, schlafend, mit einer leeren Butterbierflasche neben sich. Darunter eine Notiz von Sirius.  
  
N bisschen tief in die Flasche geguckt, unsere Schulsprecherin.  
  
Und darunter in James Schrift:  
  
Nicht nur in die eine  
  
Lily lächelte. Wann hatten sie das Foto gemacht? Es musste im Sommer gewesen sein, in Sirius Wohnung. Sie erinnerte sich. Farbkleckse, gammelige Räume, das Möbelchaos, die Verzauberten Wasserrohre, ihre Pinselparty. Als sie den neugierigen Blick von Alice bemerkte, schlug sie das Buch zu und schob es unter die Bettdecke. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Al!"Sie schlüpfte aus dem Bett und lief Barfuß zum Fenster. Draußen schien die Sonne auf ein Schneebedecktes Hogwarts. „Das schreit nach einer Schneeballschlacht, nicht?"December war neben sie getreten. In der Hand hielt sie etwas. Lily hob fragend die Augenbraue, und ihre Freundin grinste. „Mein Geschenk von Sirius. Kommst du mit? Ich will mich bei ihm bedanken."„Was hat er dir geschenkt?"December schloss die Hand fester um ihr Geschenk. „Ich- denke nicht, dass ich dir das sagen sollte, Lily."Lily starrte sie an. „Cem? Ist es etwas Schlimmes?"„NEIN! Ich meine, quatsch! Aber du wirst nichts davon halten..."Sie fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Lily warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Catherine und Alice hockten noch über ihren Weihnachtsgeschenken, und die drei anderen Französinnen schliefen noch. „Komm, Cember. Ich werde dir nichts vorwerfen, lachen oder sonst was. Versprochen!"Ihre Freundin sah sie an und überlegte, dann nickte sie und öffnete die Hand, während sie sich mit dem Rücken zum Raum drehte und somit die sicht für andere versperrte. In ihrer Hand lag ein kleines Kräutersäckchen. Lily guckte verblüfft. „Ein Teebeutel? Warum..."„Lily! Das ist kein Teebeutel!"December starrte sie an, während sie das Kräutersäckchen wieder in ihrer Hand verbarg. „Das ist etwas ganz anderes. Zumindest kein normaler Tee. Weißt du, ich habe Sirius von meinem größten Wunsch erzählt- mich selbst mal wie ein Vampir zu fühlen. Die Fähigkeiten zu haben. Nicht für immer natürlich, da könnte ich mich ja gleich beißen lassen. Es gibt aber Möglichkeiten, zumindest für einen geringen Zeitraum „Vampir"zu sein. Und diese Kräuter sind die wichtigste Zutat für so eine Möglichkeit. Das Problem ist nur- sie sind, na ja, sie unterliegen ziemlich strengen Gesetzen. Und eigentlich dürfte Sirius gar nicht an sie herankommen. Und außerdem würdet ihr mich doch auslachen!"Sie machte ein trotziges Gesicht. Lily war erstaunt. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst, und sie hielt es doch für etwas gefährlich, aber ausgelacht hätte sie December nicht. „Sag es nicht den anderen, okay?"Bittend sah ihre Freundin sie an. Lily lächelte. „Kein Wort. Und ich will mich auch noch eine Runde bedanken gehen."„Na dann los. Wollen wir uns anziehen oder so gehen?"„Wir gehen so. Es ist ja noch früh, sie sind bestimmt noch nicht aufgestanden, und wahrscheinlich ist kaum jemand schon auf."Lily schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe und griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel. December tat es ihr gleich. „Nanu? Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"Alice und Catherine bemerkten ihren Aufbruch. „Rüber zu den Jungs."„Können wir mitkommen?"„Klar, warum nicht?" Gemeinsam huschten sie über die Treppe durch den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen wieder hoch. „Welche Tür?"fragte Lily. „Die letzte", antwortete Catherine, die hinter ihr ging. „Huh? Woher weißt du das?"„Wir waren schon mal da oben. Da warst du gerade- beschäftigt"mischte Alice sich ein. „Ah ja. Und warum habt ihr mir nichts davon erzählt?"„Vergessen."December hielt vor der Tür inne und schien zu überlegen, ob sie anklopfen sollte, aber dann öffnete sie die Tür einfach so, in der Hoffnung etwas Interessantes zu sehen bekommen. Lily, die den Schlafsaal zum ersten Mal sah, machte große Augen. „Was-" „Pssst!"zischten die anderen. Die Jungen schliefen offensichtlich noch, denn eine friedliche Stille lag über dem merkwürdigen Raum. December warf Lily einen Blick zu, dann huschte sie durch den roten Vorhang-Tunnel zu Sirius Bett. Alice und Catherine knieten am Bach nieder und ersuchten, die Fische zu berühren. Lily zögerte einen Augenblick. Was jetzt? Einfach losgehen und sie wecken? December schien sich um Sirius zu kümmern. Sollte sie einfach zu James Bett gehen und... Vorsichtig schob sie den Vorhang beiseite und ein Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Unter dem ewig funkelnden Feuerwerk hatte sich James zusammengerollt, die Decke bis zu den Hüften geschoben und das Kissen fest umklammert. Direkt an seinem Bett befand sich das von Sirius, und kein Vorhang trennte sie. So ähnlich sie sich am Tage waren, die Schlafhaltung der beiden Jungen war grundverschieden. James schien sich im Schlaf klein zumachen, während Sirius alle viere von sich streckte. Ein Fuß hing über die Bettkante, der andere stieß gegen James Beine. Die Arme waren ausgebreitet, als wolle er sich ergeben. Frei und ungezwungen, nichts zu befürchten, auch nicht im Schlaf. Sie sah December, die feixend über ihm stand. Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an, zogen gleichzeitig die Augenbrauen hoch und grinsten. Lily berührte James an der Schulter. „James?"fragte sie leise. Keine Reaktion. Sie drückte seine Schulter fester. „James."Nichts. Sie versuchte, ihn leicht herumzurollen. Ging nicht, er war zu schwer. Sie zog ihm die Bettdecke weg. Das rief eine erste Reaktion hervor. Er zog sie wieder hoch. Und jetzt? December schien nicht viel erfolgreicher zu sein. Sirius hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt. „Probieren wir es mit der Dornröschennummer", murmelte sie und beugte sich vor, um Sirius auf den Mund zu küssen. Auch das weckte ihn nicht auf. Lily gab ein glucksendes Geräusch von sich. „Vielleicht musst du irgendetwas explodieren lassen, damit er aufwacht?"„Hmm. Probieren wir es erst einmal anders."December überlegte kurz, dann lief sie zu dem Bach und schöpfte etwas Wasser in die hohle Hand. Sie kehrte zurück und kippte es ihm ins Gesicht. Es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Sie kletterte auf sein Bett und setzte sich auf seinen Bauch. Er gab ein Geräusch von sich und drehte sich um, wobei sie fast auf den Boden fiel. Lily schüttelte sich vor Lachen, während December sich aufrappelte und sich eine neue Möglichkeit aussann, Sirius zu wecken. Lilys Blick fiel wieder auf James. Und wie sollte sie IHN wach bekommen? Wenn er jetzt genauso hartnäckig wie Sirius war? Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Alice und Catherine hatten sich zu Remus gesellt, der inzwischen durch den Lärm, den Lily und December veranstalteten, aufgewacht war. Sie sah wieder zurück. James schlummerte selig weiter. Sie beschloss, es doch mit der Dornröschennummer zu probieren. Sich Decembers neugierigem Blick wohl bewusst beugte sie sich über James. Er roch tatsächlich nach Schokolade, das war keine Einbildung gewesen. Nach einem winzigen Augenblick des Zögerns berührten ihre Lippen seine, und sie küsste ihn. James blinzelte. „Hey, frohe Weihnachten", sagte sie leise in sein Ohr. Er gab ein verschlafenes Geräusch von sich und drehte sich dann zu ihr und starrte sie an. „Lily? Was machst du- ach, egal."Er führ sich mit der Hand über die Augen und griff nach seiner Brille. Dann lächelte er. „Frohe Weihnachten, Lily."Sie spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte, als er sich aufsetze. Er sah noch total verschlafen aus, das Haar stand ihm (wie eigentlich immer) überall vom Kopf ab, und mit diesem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht sah er nur zu knuddeln aus. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. „Danke für das Photoalbum", murmelte sie. „Und jetzt hab ich gar nichts für dich..."„Brauchst du auch nicht. Ich habe mein Geschenk schon..."Sie löste sich und sah ihn an. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen funkelten, als er sie ansah, und dann trafen sich ihre Lippen.  
  
„Bon, du 'ast die Wette gewonnen, December. Was schulde isch dir?"„Eine Idee, wie ich Sirius wach bekomme."December klopfte demonstrativ auf Sirius Rücken, auf dem sie saß. „Ich hab schon alles Mögliche ausprobiert, aber er will einfach nicht aufwachen." „Dann machst du was falsch. Es gibt hunderte Möglichkeiten, Sirius wach zubekommen."James sah zu ihr herüber, einen Arm um Lilys Hüfte. „Das einfachste ist, du pustest ihm ins Ohr. Aber ins linke, beim rechten funktioniert es nicht!"December sah von James zu Sirius und wieder zurück. „Pustest du ihm sonst immer ins Ohr, um ihn aufzuwecken?"James lachte. „Nein, ich benutz meistens Flüche. Aber er wacht auch von dem Geräusch auf, wenn Remus mit der Hand durch seine Anhänger fährt."Er deutete auf die unzähligen Bänder, die über Remus Bett hingen. December warf ihm einen höchst misstrauischen Blick zu und strich dann Sirius Haare zur Seite und blies in sein linkes Ohr. Ein Ruck fuhr durch seinen Körper, und er schlug die Augen auf. Mit gerunzelter Stirn rieb er sich das Ohr, drehte sich um und richtete sich auf, sodass December wieder fast hinunter fiel. Verwirrt sah Sirius sich um. „Fröhliche Weihnachten!"dröhnte es ihm entgegen. Er ächzte und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. „Frohe Weihnachten", murmelte er, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und blinzelte December an, die auf seinem Bauch saß. „Was machst'n du da?"Sie sah ihn leicht gereizt an. „Ich versuche, dich aufzuwecken."„Oh. Na dann."Seine Augen funkelten, als December die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Sein Blick glitt an ihr herunter. „Schicker Schlafanzug."Lily, Catherine und Alice giggelten los, während December rot wurde. „Du bist so blöd", fauchte sie leise. Sirius lächelte schief. „Weiß ich."Er richtete sich auf und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Leute ich weiß nicht, wie es mit euch ist, aber ich sterbe vor Hunger."„Es gibt bald Frühstück. Und außerdem hast du immer Hunger."Remus streckte sich und fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare. „Lass uns anziehen, ja?"Die Mädchen erhoben sich. „Une seconde, isch möschte 'ier was gucken."Catherine stand vor der Fotocollage an der Wand. „Aaaah, was ist das denn?"fragte Alice und zeigte auf ein Bild in der Mitte. „Ah non! James, das 'ast du 'ier aufge'ängt?"Catherine fuchtelte aufgebracht mit den Händen. James warf einen Blick auf das Bild und begann zu lachen. Es zeigte Catherine nach einem ziemlich verregneten Quidditchtraining, tropfnass und ziemlich schmutzig und mit vom Kopf abstehenden Haaren. „Das da ist auch nicht schlecht", Remus deutete auf ein Bild daneben von dem Sirius und James ihnen in Kleidern und mit geschminkten Gesichtern verführerische Blicke zuwarfen. „Und das hier!" Alice zeigte auf ein Photo aus der zweiten Klasse. Damals hatte Sirius Lily die Haare abgeschnitten, und auf dem Bild jagte sie ihn mit einer scharfen Schere in der Hand hinterher. „Die hier sind schön."Catherine deutete auf eine Galerie Marauderphotos, aus der ersten bis siebten Klasse. Sie gingen Bild für Bild durch. James in seinen ersten Quidditchroben, ein schlafender Sirius, Peter beim Hausaufgaben machen, Remus, der hinter einem Stapel Bücher fast verschwand, eine unbemerkte Momentaufnahme von Lily, December und Alice, wie sie es sich am See bequem gemacht hatten... Irgendetwas regte sich hinten im Schlafsaal. Sie wandten sich um und sahen Sébastien, der zwischen den Vorhängen seines Bettes hervorspähte. „Ah ja, den hatte ich ganz vergessen", murmelte December. Die Marauder rümpften die Nasen. Lily spürte, wie sich ein komisches Gefühl in ihrem Bauch breit machte. Mit James und Sébastien in einem Raum zu sein, war nicht ganz ungefährlich, vor alles da sie nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren würden, wenn sie dabei war. Entschlossen griff sie nach James Hand und drückte sie. „Wollen wir uns jetzt anziehen und zum frühstück gehen?"fragte sie laut. Sie wusste genau, dass ihre Freunde gespannt auf ihre Reaktion waren, denn sie warfen ihr verstohlene Blicke zu. „Oui. Treffen wir uns in der 'Alle?" fragte Catherine an die Jungen gewand. Sébastien entschieden ignorierend nickten sie, und die Mädchen gingen.  
  
In der Großen Halle, die Weihnachtlich geschmückt war, wartete ein herrliches Frühstück auf sie. „Können wir nachher zu Hagrid gehen?"fragte December. „Er hat angefangen, irgendwelche interessanten Tiere zu betreuen, die ich gerne sehen würde."Die anderen verdrehten die Augen. „Ja, können wir machen. Entschuldigt mich, ich will zu Frank."Alice stand auf und wuselte herüber zu ihrem Freund, der eben in die Halle getreten war. Julie kam zu ihnen herüber und begrüßte sie freudig. „Isch setzte misch 'eute zu eusch, oui?"fragte sie. Viele Schüler waren nach Hause gefahren, sodass die Halle deutlich leerer war als sonst. Auch Frank und Alice kamen zu ihnen, und nur wenige Augenblicke später tauchten die Marauder auf, Sébastien im Schlepptau. Nach dem Essen seilten sich Alice und Frank ab, und die Mädchen beschlossen mit Julie zusammen zu Hagrid zu gehen. Sie gingen nach oben, um sich ihre warmen Umhänge, Schals und Handschuhe zu holen. Die Marauder waren schon nach draußen verschwunden und lieferten sich vermutlich eine Schneeballschlacht. Sie stapften durch den Schnee zu Hagrids Hütte hinüber. Als er ihnen die Tür öffnete, wünschten sie ihm frohe Weihnachten und baten um Einlass. Lily mochte Hagrids Hütte. Julie und Catherine, die zum ersten Mal hier waren, sahen sich interessiert um, während December sofort anfing, von Biestern und Monstern zu sprechen. Hagrid zeigte ihr ein riesiges, zerbrechliches Ei, das in Decken gewickelt vor dem Feuer lag. „Is'n Hippogreif. Hab's gestern Morgen gefund'n. Armes Kerlchen hat seine Mum verloren."Hagrid berührte behutsam die Schale. „Wird bald schlüpf'n. Hippogreiff-Eier müss'n nur ein' Tag ausgebrütet werd'n."„Wirklich?" December ging vor dem Ei auf die Knie und begutachtete die gemaserte Schale. Was ist denn ein Hippogreif? schoss es Lily durch den Kopf. Sie beobachtete, wie ihre Freundin das Ei mütterlich betrachtete und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und griff nach ihrer Teetasse. Sie blieben eine ganze Weile bei Hagrid. December bestand darauf, die „Geburt"abzuwarten. Als das Ei zum ersten Mal knackte, sprangen sie alle alarmiert auf. „Vorsicht, Mädels. Lasst mich mal."Hagrid hielt sie mit dem Arm zurück und beugte sich zu dem Ei. Lily, Julie und Catherine hielten sich lieber zurück, während December hinter Hagrid stand und versuchte, etwas zu sehen. Das Ei knackte zum zweiten Mal, und dann zersprang es in tausend Stücke. „Ooooooooooh", machten die Mädchen. Ein zerzaustes, feuchtes Etwas lag in den Eierschalen. „Hey, Kleiner", brummte Hagrid freundlich und strich über den Rücken, dort, wo das Fell in Federn überging. Das Neugeborene spreizte die Flügel und gab ein Geräusch von sich. Dann stemmte es sich auf seine wackeligen Beine. Die Mädchen waren hin und weg. December fuhr mit der Hand über den federigen Kopf. „Es ist wundervoll", flüsterte sie. Hagrid lächelte mit Vaterstolz, während er dem jungen Hippogreif einen Beutel voll Nahrung hinhielt. Dann richtete er sich auf und streckte sich, als sein Blick aus dem Fenster fiel. „S' darf doch nicht wahr sein!"polterte er. Sie schreckten auf. „Was kann nischt wahr sei?"fragte Julie verwirrt, aber Hagrid riss die Tür seiner Hütte auf und brüllte: „James Potter und Sirius Black! Kommt sofort aus'm Wald raus!" Offensichtlich war er erfolglos, denn nichts geschah, außer dass er nach seinem Mantel griff. „December, kannst du dich mal n' bisschen um den Kleinen kümmern? Ich muss ma' die Jungens aus'm Wald pflück'n. War'n so dreist, direkt untern meim' Fenster langzulaufen."December nickte begeistert, aber Lily und Catherine folgten ihm aus der Hütte und in den verschneiten Wald. Es war eine günstige Gelegenheit, mal einen Blick in den verbotenen Wald zu werfen. Als sie unter die Bäume traten, beschlich sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Jetzt im Winter war der Wald nicht halb so düster und stickig wie er immer schien, und durch die kahlen Bäume konnte man ziemlich weit sehen. Der Wald war still. Von James und Sirius allerdings keine Spur. Hagrid marschierte mit großen Schritten einen Weg entlang tiefer in den Wald hinein. „Weiß nich', was die sich dabei gedacht ham. Wiss'n genau, dass sie nich herkomm' soll'n", brummelte er vor sich hin. „S'is verdammt noch mal zu gefährlich, un' wenn die Jungens noch so viel Köpfchen ham."Ein durchdringender, jammernder Schrei erklang von irgendwo her. Lily und Catherine packten sich an den Händen. „Verdammte Augureys. Sind nicht mal im Winter ruhig."Hagrid schien nicht beunruhigt, aber die Mädchen ließen sich trotzdem nicht mehr los. Sie merkten, wie sich die Gestalt des Waldes veränderte. Die Bäume waren dicker und knotiger, und der Boden war nicht mehr eben sondern hügelig und unübersichtlich. „S' wird verdammt schwer, die zwei zu finden. Kenn sich hier viel zu gut aus. Und sie sind schnell. Weiß nich, wie sie's machen."Plötzlich blieb Hagrid stehen. „JAMES! Verdammt noch mal, Junge komm her!"Lily und Catherine fuhren zusammen, aber noch überraschter waren sie, als nicht weit von ihnen James zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat. Es sah so aus, als trug er etwas in seinem Umhang. Hagrid starrte ihn mit wilden Augen an. „Bist du wahnsinnig? S'is hier ne ziemlich gefährliche Region im Wald! Du hättest-"„Hagrid, ich weiß. Ich bin nicht zum ersten Mal hier."James sah belustigt aus, aber trotzdem leicht verärgert. „Jeder Idiot weiß, dass eine Senke weiter irgendein Monster wohnt. Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde, da rein zu gehen."„Die können da auch rauskommen!"polterte Hagrid. James verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Haben sie bis jetzt nicht getan und werden sie auch weiterhin nicht tun. Und woher weißt du, dass es mehrere sind?"Hagrid grunzte. „Wo hast du Sirius gelassen?"James spitze die Lippen und machte eine Handbewegung über die Schulter. „Un' so verderbt ihr mich einen schönen, ruhigen Weihnachtstag..."brummte Hagrid, aber James runzelte die Stirn. „Dem hier wurde auch der Weihnachtstag verborgen."Er öffnete seinen Umhang ein Stück, sodass sie sehen konnten, was er darin trug. Es war ein Kniesel, ein kleines, katzenartiges Geschöpf mit gesprenkeltem Fell. An der Seite hatte es eine blutende Wunde. Schlagartig veränderte sich Hagrids Gesichtsausdruck. „Uh oh, s'sieht bös aus. Gib ma her, Junge."Vorsichtig hob James das Tier aus seinem Umhang in Hagrids Arme. Der Wildhüter sah sich die Wunde an, ohne sie zu berühren. „N'wunder, dass er dich nich angegriffen hat. Wird normalerweise aggressiv, wenn er verletzt is."„Ich hab ihn mit einem Beruhigungszauber belegt", sagte James ruhig und strich das Fell beiseite. „Irgendetwas muss ihn gebissen haben."„Hmm. Ich nehm ihn mit in meine Hütte."Hagrids Konzentration war auf den Kniesel gerichtet, und James merkte das. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu den Mädchen und zwinkerte, bevor er einen schritt zurück trat. „Dann geh ich jetzt Sirius suchen", bemerkte er beiläufig, und ehe sie sich versahen, war er wieder verschwunden. Hagrid brummelte nur irgendetwas und nahm dann den Kniesel in seinen eigenen Umhang. „wir müss'n ihn ins warme bringen", meinte er und sah auf. Erst jetzt fiel ihm die Anwesenheit der beiden Mädchen bewusst auf, und auch das James wieder verschwunden war. „Was macht ihr- ach mist. Jetzt seht zu, dass ihr hier rauskommt. S'ist gefährlich!" Er scheuchte sie vor sich her, bis sie wieder an den Waldrand traten. „Was ist mit James?"wisperte Catherine leise. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie sich ihre kalten Hände rieb, aber ihre Augen sahen trotzdem ein bisschen besorgt aus. Noch besorgter wurde sie, als die Jungen auch zum Tee nicht dar waren. Remus und Peter hatten keine Ahnung, wo sie waren, und schließlich, als sie gerade beim Essen waren, kam Hagrid in die Große Halle und berichtete Professor McGonagall, dass er im Wald vergebens nach den beiden gesucht hatte. „Sie sind wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Weiß nich, ob ihnen was passiert is."Professor McGonagall runzelte die Stirn. „Wie lange sind sie schon weg?"„Ich hab sie heut morgen nach dem Frühstück in den Wald rennen sehen, und seitdem such ich sie."Den Kniesel ließ er aus. „Glaubt ihr, ihnen ist etwas passiert?"fragte Lily leicht ängstlich. Auch die anderen sahen beunruhigt aus, aber Remus wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Lässt sich leiht raus finden. Kommt mit in unseren Schlafsaal."Sie folgten ihm hinaus zum Gryffindorturm. Im Jungenschlafsaal öffnete Remus James Truhe. Die Mädchen warfen einen neugierigen Blick hinein. Es herrschte absolutes Chaos darin. Remus deutete grinsend auf einen Schriftzug an der Innenseite des Deckels. ‚Nur Kleingeister brauchen Ordnung, wahre Genies überblicken das Chaos' „Nicht gerade bescheiden", grinste December. Remus griff nach einem unscheinbaren Pergament. Fasziniert sahen die Mädchen zu, wie er sie mit dem Zauberstab antippte und „Ich schwöre Feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin"sagte. „Wow", flüsterte Alice, als sich die Karte öffnete. „Wo habt ihr die denn her?"fragte Lily mit großen Augen. Remus lächelte stolz. „Selber gemacht."„WAS???"Sie streckten die Köpfe über das Blatt. „Hier sind sie", bemerkte Peter plötzlich und tippte auf zwei Punkte, die sich langsam in Richtung Schloss bewegten. „Na das gibt Ärger", murmelte Remus. James und Sirius kamen aus dem Wald, und auf der Karte beobachteten sie, wie sie die Eingangshalle betraten, wo Professor McGonagall bereits wartete. „Was glaubt ihr, welche Blumen wollen sie zur Beerdigung?"fragte Peter. Remus grinste. „Lass uns hier auf sie warten." Nicht viel später, und die Tür ging auf. Sirius und James, beide mit identisch grinsenden Gesichtern, verwehten Haaren und geröteten Wangen, kamen herein. „Ihr lebt ja noch", sagte Remus enttäuscht. „Zu früh gefreut, Moony", lachte Sirius. Sie ließen sich rücklings auf ihre Betten fallen. „Mann, hat die Frau eine Stimme", murmelte James. „Hmm. McGonagall kann fast so schön brüllen wie deine Mum, wenn sie sauer auf dich ist."Sirius griff nach einer Packung Schokofrösche. „Was hat sie gesagt?"fragte Peter. James machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Eine Woche Nachsitzen. Und außerdem müssen wir nachher noch mal zu ihr ins Büro."Sirius, der leise etwas abgezählt hatte, strahlte plötzlich. „Ah, genau. Ich liebe ihr Büro. Diese Ingwerkekse sind das leckerste, was es gibt. Und außerdem, Jamesie-" er reckte sich stolz, „Haben wir gerade den Schulrekord gebrochen." „Schulrekord?"„Wir haben soeben die Höchstmarke von fünfhundertdreizehn Strafarbeiten durchbrochen. Der Letzte hat das Siebzehnhundertelf geschafft."„Komm Pad. Darauf trinken wir einen." 


	15. Ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser

„Lily? Kann isch mit dir sprechen?"Sébastien stand hinter ihrem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum und sah leicht nervös aus. Lily sah überrascht auf und warf einen raschen Blick zu James. Er hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. „Okay. Sprich mit mir", seufzte sie, besorgt vor dem, was kommen würde. Sébastien verzog das Gesicht. „Allein."„Allein? Uhm- komm mit, ans Ende vom Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich will gleich weiter Hausaufgaben machen." Sie führte ihn in eine stille Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes. James schrieb weiter an seinen Aufgaben, aber er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, ebenso wenig wie die anderen es taten. Sébastien begann auf Lily einzureden, genauso wie er es beim Weihnachtsball getan hatte. Lily schüttelte den Kopf, erwiderte etwas. James wurde leicht nervös. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie ihm wieder so leicht vergeben würde, aber das hatte er auch schon beim ersten Mal nicht gedacht. Aber diesmal schien Sébastien nicht ganz so überzeugend zu sein. Lily stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und machte wohl deutlich ihre Standpunkte klar. Sébastien starrte sie einen Augenblick an, dann schleuderte er ihr etwas entgegen, machte eine Geste zu James. Lily holte aus und gab ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige. Dann stürmte sie aufgebracht zurück zu ihren Freunden, die Blicke des ganzen Gemeinschaftsraums auf ihrem Rücken. James hielt es für besser, nichts zu sagen. „Wo ist Sirius?"fragte Remus beiläufig. „Strafarbeit", murmelte James, und plötzlich fuhr er zusammen. „Neeeeein", stöhnte er. Die anderen sahen ihn überrascht an. „Was ist?"fragte Lily stirnrunzelnd. „Mir ist gerade was eingefallen."„Was denn?"Catherine grinste. „Das du auch bei die Strafarbeit sein solltest?"„Oder das du deinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz noch nicht fertig hast?"warf Peter ein. „Nein, viel schlimmer."James schüttelte mit entsetztem Gesicht den Kopf. „Sirius hat nächste Woche Geburtstag."Während die Mädchen ihn verständnislos ansahen, jaulten Remus und Peter auf. „Ich glaube, ich bin nächste Woche krank", murmelte Remus. Peter nickte zustimmend. „Wie wäre es mit einem Virus? Dann würde ich auch wegfallen?"schlug James verzweifelt vor. „Wieso? Was ist denn daran so schlimm, das Sirius Geburtstag hat?"fragte Alice verwundert. James seufzte tief. „Du hast noch nie einen Geburtstag von Sirius miterlebt oder? Dann würdest du nicht fragen."„Es ist schrecklich. Er hat dann eine furchtbar gute Laune und wird hyperaktiv."„Ach ja. Und dann stellt er irgendetwas ziemlich heftiges an."„Letztes Jahr hat er danach zwei Tage bewusstlos in der Krankenstation gelegen."„Und gelernt hat er auch nicht daraus."Die drei Marauder starrten sinnierend ins Feuer. „Und wir müssen ihm was schenken", murmelte Remus gequält. „Und egal was es ist, er wird damit ein fürchterliches Chaos anrichten."Peter runzelte die Stirn und sah James an, der nickte. „Seine Kreativität ist ein Fluch." „Und wenn wir ihm irgendetwas 'armloses schenken?"Catherine schob ihre Hausaufgaben beiseite und begann, nachdenklich an ihrer Feder herumzukauen. „Er schafft es auch aus dem harmlosesten Ding der Welt eine Bombe zu basteln", bemerkte James. „Wie wäre es mit einer Rolle Klopapier?"schlug Alice grinsend vor. Die Gesichter der Jungen erhellten sich für einen Augenblick, dann schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Er würde vermutlich ausprobieren, ob er es so haltbar zaubern kann, dass er damit Bunjeejumping von Astronomieturm betreiben kann."„Und wie wäre es... ich weiß nicht, mit so etwas wie einem einfachen Ring oder so?"Catherine wedelte mit der Hand. James schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Hast du schon mal was von dem Muggelbuch „Der Herr der Ringe"gehört? Es gehört zu den wenigen, die er mit Begeisterung gelesen hat."„Okay, schlechte Idee. Wie wäre es mit einer Tafel Schokolade?"„Zuviel Zucker. Davon wird er hyperaktiv."„Eine neue Schreibfeder?"„Er hat sich gerade eine Neue geholt, ich glaube er hat so etwas schon geahnt."„Ein Haustier?"„Lieber nicht. Die Viecher, die er bisher hatte, wurden alle genauso verrückt wie er."„Aber was gibt es denn noch? Es muss doch noch mehr geben, dass er haben will", jammerte December. James starrte gedankenverloren ins nichts. „Es gibt etwas, das er sich wünscht. Aber wir können es ihm nicht geben." „Und das wäre?" „Freiheit." „Was willst du damit sagen? Warum sollte er das wollen! Ist er nicht frei?" „Nicht wirklich. Zu sehr angekettet an seine Familie, ihre Geschichte, die allgemein geltenden Gesetze, die ihn einschränken..."James verstummte. Das war etwas, dass die anderen nichts anging. Sie schwiegen, und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. „Wir können ihm zumindest etwas in die Richtung schenken, egal ob gefährlich oder nicht", sagte Alice schließlich. Remus machte den Mund auf, um ihr zu antworten, aber im gleichen Augenblick ging das Porträtloch auf und Sirius kam herein. „Hier schon mal so was Ekliges gerochen?"Er hielt James seine Hände vor die Nase. Sein Freund verzog das Gesicht. „Was ist das??? Filchs neustes Putzmittel?"„Exakt. Mit Stinksaft-Essenz."Sirius spreizte angewidert die Finger. „Ich bekomm das verdammte Zeugs nicht ab. Bin gleich wieder da, will mir nur die Hände waschen."Er verschwand. Die anderen sahen sich an. „Wir wollten noch ins Klassenzimmer von Professor McGonagall"fiel Lily plötzlich an James gewandt ein. Ihre Hauslehrerin hatte ihnen dort ihre Sachen zur Verfügung gestellt, damit James Lily helfen konnte. Verwandlung war ihr einziges schlechtes Fach. „Okay, dann lass uns jetzt gehen. Ich kann mich grad sowieso nicht auf meine Hausaufgaben konzentrieren."Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs packte James seine Sachen zusammen und ließ sie verschwinden. Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum, den bösen Blick von Sébastien im Rücken, und suchten das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer auf.  
  
An der Wand hing dort eine Übersicht über die Gesetze der Magischen Verwandlung. Lilys Blick glitt über die Formeln und Zeichnungen und Regeln.  
  
„Wie ein Mensch das bloß verstehen soll", murmelte sie. James grinste. „Es ist gar nicht so schwer, weißt du?" „Ist es wohl. Wie soll ich mir denn bitte merken, wann ich diesen und wann jenen Zauber anwenden muss? Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wie ich die Verwandlung beeinflussen kann!"James seufzte. „Okay, dann lass uns ganz von vorne anfangen." Lily setzte sich auf Professor McGonagalls Pult, sodass sie die Tafel sehen konnte. James begann ihr, die Kunst des Verwandelns zu erläutern, schrieb etwas an die Tafel oder deutete auf die Übersicht. Er brauchte eine Menge Geduld, aber schließlich schien Lily doch zumindest das Gröbste von dem, was er ihr hatte mitteilen wollen, verstanden. „Reicht das für heute?" fragte er grinsend und trat auf sie zu. Sie gab nur ein gequältes Geräusch von sich. „Bin ich froh, wenn ich die Prüfung schaffe. Danke, dass du mir hilfst."Sie zog ihn zu sich heran und gab ihm einen Kuss, und James erwiderte ihn. Lily schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich an ihn. Seine Hände strichen über ihre Arme und Seiten während er den Kuss vertiefte. Sie ließ eine Hand über seine Brust gleiten. Er strich über ihren Rücken und Hintern und wanderte mit den Lippen über ihren Hals. Lily bog sich in seinen Armen und seufzte zufrieden. Von der Tür erklang ein nachdrückliches Räuspern. Sie schreckten hoch und sahen Professor McGonagall und hinter ihr eine Schar Erstklässler stehen, die sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten. Lily lief auf der Stelle knallrot an und zupfte ihren Umhang zurecht, aber James lächelte seine Hauslehrerin schon fast unverschämt fröhlich an. „Mr Potter, Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall sah von einem zum anderen. "Tut uns leid Professor. Wir wussten nicht, dass sie hier jetzt unterrichten, sonst hätten wir uns einen anderen Ort gesucht. Eigentlich wollten wir hier lernen..."James machte eine Handbewegung zur Tafel, „Aber dann ist es anders gekommen."Um den Mund ihrer Lehrerin zuckte es, aber sie vermochten nicht zu sagen ob es Ärger oder Amüsierung war. „Aber wir wollen sie nicht weiter aufhalten. Komm, Lily."James griff nach Lilys Hand und nickte Professor McGonagall zu, bevor sie sich an den gaffenden Schülern vorbeidrängten. Draußen auf dem Gang begann Lily sich vor lachen zu schütteln. „Oh Merlin, wie peinlich!"japste sie. James grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Ich hoffe wir haben sie nicht zu sehr geschockt!"„Und die ganzen Erstklässler! Wahrscheinlich weiß es morgen die ganze Schule", stöhnte sie. James gluckste und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre geröteten Lippen. „Was machen wir jetzt?"fragte er leise und sah sie mit blitzenden Augen an. Lily lächelte. „Wir suchen uns einen ruhigeren Platz zum ‚lernen.' Komm!"Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn in Richtung Schulsprecherzimmer.  
  
Lily sollte nicht Recht behalten. Der Rest der Schule wusste es schon am Abend. Als sie in die Große Halle kamen, mit glänzenden Augen und leicht zerzaust, grinsten hunderte Gesichter sie wissend an. James Blick fuhr zu Professor McGonagall. Sie hatte die Lippen geschürzt, aber als sie ihn sah, zwinkerte sie ihm rasch zu und wandte sich dann nach rechts, um sich mit Professor Sinistra zu unterhalten. Ihre Freunde winkten ihnen zu, und in ihren Gesichtern war höchste Belustigung zu sehen. „Tz tz tz, auf Professor McGonagalls Schreibtisch. Das hätte ich wirklich nicht von euch gedacht."Sirius legte mit ernster Miene sein Besteck hin und sah seinen Freund an, aber seine Augen funkelten. James schnitt ihm eine Grimasse. Lily strich sich nervös die Haare hinter die Ohren. „Man hört über euch schon die wildesten Geschichten", teilte December ihr mit. Alice lachte auf. „Oh ja. Inzwischen sind sie schon bei wilden Orgien in Kerzenschein angekommen."„WAAAS?" Geschockt sah Lily ihre Freundinnen an. James schien ebenfalls beunruhigt, aber Sirius schien alles höchst amüsant zu finden. „Regt euch dich nicht auf. Bald ist das Quidditchfinale, und dann redet keiner mehr von euch." „Oui, Quidditch."Catherine schauderte, und ihr Blick traf James, der sofort einen abwesenden Glanz in die Augen bekommen hatte. „Das wird n' hartes Spiel", murmelte er. Lily blinzelte ahnungslos. „Warum?"„Wir spielen gegen Ravenclaw. Wenn wir gewinnen, haben wir den Cup. Wenn wir verlieren..."James seufzte. „Slytherin hat alle anderen geschlagen, und in den Punkten liegen sie bis jetzt ein Stück vor uns. Wenn wir Ravenclaw nicht mit mindestens vierzig Punkten Vorsprung besiegen, geht der Pokal an die Schlangen."Er warf einen Seitenblick auf den verhassten Tisch. „Und ich bin mir sicher dass sie alles daran setzen werden, dass wir verlieren."  
  
*************************************************************************** Neben dem Quidditchtraining und den Unmengen an Hausaufgaben, die sie auf hatten, blieb ihnen kaum noch Freizeit. Die Vorbereitung auf die UTZs nahmen die verbleibenden Stunden völlig in Anspruch, und selbst Lily, die immer schon mehr gearbeitet hatte, stöhnte unter der last der Bücher. James und Sirius, die es hassten, nicht tun zu können was sie wollten, wurden zunehmend gereizt und fauchten jeden an, der ihnen zu nahe trat. Als sie schließlich einen Augenblick Zeit hatten, stürmten sie sofort hinaus nachdem sie, ihrem Gefühl nach, wochenlang eingesperrt gewesen waren. Die anderen, ebenfalls hungrig nach frischer Luft und Wind, folgten ihnen nicht ganz so hastig.  
Es war ein erster sonniger Tag nach langer Zeit von Schnee, Regen und düsteren Tagen. Viele Schüler tummelten sich trotz der Kälte draußen. James und Sirius hüllten sich dichter in ihre Umhänge und suchten ihren Lieblingsbaum am See auf. Der Platz war bereits besetzt. Schon wieder angesäuert lehnte James sich an einen nahen Baumstamm, schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht oft draußen wäre, gerade gestern hatte er Quidditchtraining gehabt, aber die langen Stunden in der Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum überdeckten die kurze Zeit, in der er sorglos über das Gelände fliegen konnte. „Na Potter, schon Schiss vor dem nächsten Quidditchspiel?"schnarrte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Seine Augen flogen auf, und Sirius wirbelte herum. Severus Snape und seine Slytheringang standen direkt hinter ihnen, jeder ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er entdeckte Regulus, Sirius kleinen Bruder, der ähnlich wie Snape eine ungesunde, bleiche Gesichtshaut bekommen hatte, und seine Cousine Bellatrix, die am Arm ihres Freundes hing, und ihn unter schweren Augenliedern anblinzelte. „Schau an", sagte sie sanft, „da hinten kommt ja deine Schlammblutfreundin. Gibst du dich doch mit ihr zufrieden?"James ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Halts Maul, Bella. Red nicht so über Lily! Es gibt keine Schlammblüter! Obwohl du vielleicht unter die Kategorie fallen könntest..."Lestrange zog seinen Zauberstab. „Sieh dich vor, Potter", knurrte er. „Und rede du nicht so mit meiner Freundin!"„Genau, Potter. Sei ein Vorbild", kicherte ein anderer. „Du bist schließlich Schulsprecher." „Dumbledore wäre doch todunglücklich, wenn ihm sein Liebling mit bösen Worten Ärger macht", zischte Snape mit blitzenden Augen. „Dumbledore wäre nicht mal unglücklich wenn er deine Überreste aus dem See fischen müsste, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, Snape", fauchte James und griff wie Sirius nach seinem Zauberstab, aber diesmal waren die Slytherins schneller. „See, sagst du? Dann solltest du schon einmal eine Proberunde machen!"gackerte Bellatrix und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab. Ein gewaltiger Stoß traf James und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft, bis er mit einem Platschen weit draußen im See landete. Die Schüler schrieen auf, und Sirius sah sich hektisch um, nicht wissend ob er James zur Hilfe kommen sollte oder lieber die Slytherins verhexte. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm dadurch abgenommen, dass die Slytherins flüchteten, als die Mädchen und der Rest der Marauder angelaufen kamen. „schnell, wir müssen ihn aus dem Wasser holen!"schrie Lily panisch. „Wie denn?"bellte Sirius. Er war jetzt ebenso bleich wie sein Bruder und rannte am Ufer hin und her. „Ich hol McGonagall", ächzte Alice und rannte davon. Remus fingerte nervös an seinem Zauberstab herum. „Verdammt, wo ist er?"fragte er. Sie reckten die Köpfe. Zwischen den Wellen tauche ein dunkler Kopf aus dem eiskalten Wasser auf. „Wie sollen wir ihm denn da herausholen?"jammerte Peter. „Bei den Temperaturen hält er doch keine Minute durch!"Als James Kopf wieder verschwand, schrie Lily auf und schien drauf und dran zu sein, sich selbst ins kalte Wasser zu stürzen. James wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Als sein Körper auf das Wasser aufschlug, erlitt er einen Schock. Er versuchte Luft zu holen und bekam eisiges Wasser in Mund und Nase. In sekundenschnelle saugte sich sein Umhang voll Wasser und zog ihn schwer nach unten. In einer hand hielt er immer noch seinen Zauberstab, und als er sich schließlich an die Wasseroberfläche gekämpft hatte, sprach er mit bebenden Lippen einen Wärmezauber aus. Das Wasser war eiskalt, und innerhalb weniger Sekunden spürte er seine Arme und Beine nicht mehr, die schon jetzt müde im Wasser traten und ihm kaum voran trugen. Die Kälte brannte auf seiner Haut, und jeder Schwimmzug war schmerzvoll. Er wusste, dass er so das Ufer nie erreichen würde. Der Wärmezauber nützte so gut wie gar nicht, und bald zog ihn sein Umhang wieder nach unten. Er schnappte nach Luft bevor sein Gesicht wieder unter der Oberfläche verschwand. Wie durch einen Nebel sah er von unten, wie die Sonne auf dem Wasser glitzerte. Etwas streifte ihn am Bein, und ihm schoss durch den Kopf, was wohl alles im See leben mochte. Er kämpfte sich wieder nach oben und bemühte nicht, noch panischer zu werden als er schon war. Klar, er konnte schwimmen, aber Wasser war nie sein Element gewesen, und die Atemnot und sein Umhang, der ihn nach unten zog, machten es noch viel, viel schlimmer. Wieder berührte etwas sein Bein, und jetzt erkannte er, dass es ein Arm des Kraken war, der sich um ihn schloss. Für einen Augenblick dachte er, es wäre aus und vorbei. In diesem zustand würde er sich nie wehren können. Undeutlich machte er am Ufer, springenden und aufgeregte Gestalten aus, die nach ihm riefen. Die glitschigen Arme schlossen sich um seinen Körper und hoben ihn an. James wurde schwarz vor Augen. Noch während er wegdämmerte, erinnerte er sich das der Kraken keine Menschen fraß. Schließlich hatte er Peter wieder ins Boot gehoben, als sie in ihrem ersten Jahr über den See gefahren waren. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein. „Da!"Sirius sprang auf einen Stein, um besser sehen zu können. „Er kommt! Er kommt näher! Verdammt, können wir denn nichts tun?"„Er kann doch nicht ernsthaft noch schwimmen?"Remus krallte sich an seinem Umhang fest und starrte auf das stahlgraue Wasser. „Nein."Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, und Hoffnung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Der Kraken bringt ihn." Hinter ihnen hatten sich weitere Schüler angesammelt, die ebenfalls nach James Ausschau hielten und aufgeregt hin- und her rannten. Lily stand mitverstörten Gesicht am Wasserrand und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Schließlich watete Sirius dem gewaltigen Tier entgegen und nahm den bewusstlosen James in Empfang. Als er mit ihm auf den Sand trat, brach er fast zusammen und legte seinen Freund mit Hilfe der anderen mühsam auf den Boden. James Haut war weiß-bläulich gesprenkelt, und er atmete kaum. Sie rollten ihn auf die Seite. „Wir müssen seinen Körper warm halten", brachte Lily hervor, während ihr Tränen aus den Augen liefen. Sie begannen, ihm seinen nassen Umhang auszuziehen. Sirius bemerkte den umklammerten Zauberstab in James verkrampfter Hand. Er war noch nie im Leben so froh gewesen, Professor McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey zu sehen, als sie über das Gelände gestürmt kamen. Während sie sich um James kümmerten, begann er mit Hilfe der anderen Lily zu trösten, und erst als sein Freund schon wieder bei Bewusstsein auf der Krankenstation lag, und Professor McGonagall mit ernstem, aber erleichterten Gesicht zu ihnen heraustrat, spürte er, wie seine Beine nachgaben.  
  
Erstmal möchte ich dazu anmerken das ich  
  
a)keine Ahnung von Erste-Hilfe habe und  
  
b)noch nie die Auswirkungen einer heftigen Unterkühlung gesehen habe.  
  
Falls also Fachkundige unter euch sind die jetzt nur den Kopf schütteln und sich wundern, was für einen Mist ich geschrieben habe, tut mir leid, aber ich habe davon keine Ahnung und mich einfach auf meine Fantasie überlassen.  
  
Dazu fällt mir nochwas ein, was ich euch doch unbedingt gerne mitteilen wollte.  
  
Ich habe im glaube ich zweiten Kapitel irgendwo in einem Nebensatz erwähnt das Sirius seine Lizenz zum Apparieren seit dem letzten Winter hat, ergo hat er im Winter Geburtstag. Aus Langeweile und Unkreativität habe ich mir neulich mal die "Winter"-Sternzeichen angesehen, und das Ergebnis hat mich ehrlich überrascht:  
  
Positive Eigenschaften eines Wassermann-Typs im Extremen:  
  
speziell, originell, vorurteilslos(na ja, nicht unbedingt, ne?), individualistisch, erfinderisch, fortschrittlich, reformerisch, unkonventionell, exzentrisch, freiheitsliebend, unverbindlich, unabhängig, sozial gesinnt (nicht nach Askaban), gesellig (das schon... man erinnere sich an seine Freude, als Harry& Co ihn zu Weihnachten aufsuchen ) Der Wassermann-Betonte steckt voller Ideen und will Zusammenhänge erkennen. Er hat Teamgeist und guten Überblick und ist auf Zukunft und Neuerungen ausgerichtet. Individuelle Eigenart und persönliche Freiheit sind ihm sehr wichtig, ebenso gleiches Recht für alle. Er geht seinen eigenen Weg und schert sich nicht um gesellschaftliche Normen und Verhaltensregeln. (Exakt so wie ich mir Sirius auch in jung vorstelle *lol*)Er fühlt sich als einmaliges Individuum und gleichzeitig als Teil einer großen menschlichen Familie, vergleichbar einer Zelle in einem Organ. Selbstgewählte Freunde sind oft wichtiger als die eigene Familie. (det kannste laut sagen)  
  
Negative Entsprechungen im Extremen:  
  
distanziert, kühl, unverbindlich, unnahbar, eigenbrötlerisch, rebellisch, revolutionär, wechselhaft, ungeduldig, antiautoritär, snobistisch, utopisch, extravagant (wurde das auf ihn zugeschnitten?)  
  
Der Wassermann-Betonte spricht über prächtige Visionen und Ideale, ohne auch nur zu versuchen, diese zu verwirklichen. (weiß nicht, möglich...) Er ist ein Rebell und Sonderling, der auf eine dogmatische Art an seinem Speziell-Sein und seinen Ideen festhält. (Das auf jeden Fall!) Er kommt, sich gleichsam als verkanntes Genie vorkommt und zieht sich in einen Elfenbeinturm von Herablassung, Arroganz und emotionaler Distanziertheit zurückzieht. Sein Bedürfnis nach Unabhängigkeit verunmöglicht es ihm oft, sich auf etwas einzulassen, und er bleibt gleichsam Zaungast des Lebens.  
  
Irgendwie fand ich das sehr passend. Das entspricht zumindest sehr dem Bild, das ich persönlich von Sirius habe. 


	16. Sirius Geburtstag

Lily wachte von einem rhythmischen Donnern auf, das durch den ganzen Gryffindorturm hallte. Als sie die Hand an den Bettpfosten legte, spürte sie, wie das Holz leicht vibrierte. Im Zwielicht sah sie, wie ihre Freundinnen sich ebenfalls aufrappelten. „Qu'est-ce que c'est?"(Ü.: „Was ist das?") murmelte Catherine verwundert. „Ich weiß, was das ist", sagte Alice mit Grabesstimme. „Sirius hat Geburtstag."„Neeeeeein!"December zog sich ihr Kissen über den Kopf und verschwand wieder unter ihrer Bettdecke. „Kann ihn nicht jemand ausstellen?"Ein letzter lauter Schlag erklang und ließ Staub von der Decke rieseln, dann trat eine unheimliche Stille ein. December zog das Kissen vom Kopf und sah sich beunruhigt um. Lily starrte misstrauisch in die Dämmerung. „Ich will nicht wissen, was er jetzt macht." „Diese Stille ist noch unheimlicher als der Lärm."Alice schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe und zog sich einen Morgenmantel an. December sah auf die Uhr und stöhnte. „Wir müssten sowieso bald aufstehen. Lasst es uns hinter uns bringen."Sie verschwanden im Bad und zogen sich dann an. Sämtliche Gryffindors waren inzwischen auf den Beinen, aber von den Maraudern war keine Spur zu sehen. „Verdammt, er hat das ganze Haus wach bekommen", brummte Lily unausgeschlafen. „Glaubt ihr ich kann ihm wegen allgemeiner Ruhestörung eine Strafarbeit aufhalsen?"Die anderen lachten. „Nur weil du gestern Abend noch bis spät in die Nacht gelernt hast. Du hättest früher oder später sowieso aufstehen müssen."Alice hakte sich bei ihr ein, und zusammen gingen sie in die Große Halle. Sie entdeckten Sirius schnell, da er von Leuten umgeben war, die ihn Beglückwünschten. Zwei verschiedene Eulen ließen gerade einen Brief und ein Päckchen vor ihm fallen. Er schien bester Laune zu sein, und seine ganze Erscheinung drückte einen Drang nach Unsinn und Ärger aus. Sie begrüßten ihn, umarmten ihn und wünschten ihm alles Gute. „Seine Geschenke bekommt er nachher", warnte Remus sie. „Gebt ihm bloß nichts jetzt schon, sonst hält er den ganzen Tag nicht still." Sirius inspizierte gerade den angekommenen Brief. „Von deiner Mom und deinem Dad", teilte er James mit. „Sie lassen dir mitteilen dass du dafür sorgen sollst das Slytherin nicht den Quidditchcup bekommt, sonst wirst du enterbt."James zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Wenn es sonst nichts ist."Sirius legte das Pergament beiseite und wandte sich dem Paket zu. Aber bevor er es berührte, hielt er inne. „Moment mal", murmelte er. Verwundert sahen die anderen zu wie er daran roch und dann leise knurrte. „Netter Versuch, Regulus", zischte er und sah zu seinem Bruder hin, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. „Was denn?"fragte December verwundert. „Briefbombe", sagte Sirius knapp. Die Mädchen sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Woher weißt du das denn? 'Ast du eine Ausbildung zum Spürhund gemacht?"fragte Catherine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sirius grinste. „Prongsie, gib mir mal bitte deine Gabel."„Die brauche ich noch."„Ich habe heute Geburtstag!"„Nimm deine eigenen!"„Die brauche ich noch!"„Idiot."James gab ihm seine Gabel. Sirius berührte sie mit dem Zauberstab und murmelte etwas, dann stieß er sie in das Paket hinein. „Hab ich es mir doch gedacht", triumphierte er. Peter tippte sich hinter seinem Rücken mit dem Finger an die Schläfe, und die anderen grinsten. Sirius werkelte mit der Gabel herum, und dann öffnete er schließlich das Paket. Nichts geschah, außer dass James ihm über die Schulter sah und schnaubte. „Zweitklassiger Aufbau. Kann doch jeder entschärfen."Sirius grinste. „Außer meinem Bruder. Warte mal."Er verwandelte das geöffnete Paket, sodass es Form und Größe änderte. Dann versiegelte er es ordentlich und klebte ein Abzeichen des magischen Großversandhandels aus seinem Zauberstab drauf. „Kann ich mal kurz deine Eule leihen?"fragte er einen Viertklässler, der gerade Post erhielt. Verwundert reichte ihm dieser das Tier. Sirius befestigte das Paket am Bein und deutete auf seinen Bruder. „Einmal zu Regulus bitte, mit besten Grüßen von seinem Großen Bruder."Remus grinste. „Padfoot, du bist gemein."Sirius legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und verfolgte den Flug der Eule. Als sein Bruder ahnungslos das Paket annahm, machte sich auf seinem Gesicht ein befriedigtes Lächeln breit. Regulus zog an der Schnur, und der Inhalt flog ihm um die Ohren. Die Schüler brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, als der Slytherin mit gelber, klebriger Flüssigkeit bedeckt aufstand und zu Sirius hinüberstürmte, um ihn anzubrüllen. Dieser lag freilich lachend unter dem Tisch, als Regulus begann, einen starken Juckreiz zu verspüren, der eine der Zahlreichen unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen des Schleims war. „Happy Birthday for me", seufzte Sirius, als er wieder über der Tischkante auftauchte und sich James zudrehte. „Sag mal, was machen wir eigentlich dieses Jahr? Bisher hatten wir doch immer den traditionellen Geburstagsscherz. Das muss doch zum Abschied was richtig Originelles werden!" James verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht, dann machte sich ein verschmitzter Ausdruck in seinen Augen breit. „Du könntest es heute ja mal anders herum machen", schlug er vor. Sirius sah ihn fragend an. „Anders herum?" „Anders herum. Oder in anderen Worten: Benimm dich!" Sirius verzog das Gesicht. „Was wäre denn der Sinn der Sache?" „Die Lehrer werden dich für durchgeknallt halten."James spielte mit seinem Messer und beobachtete, wie es in Sirius kopf arbeitete, und er schließlich grinste. „Warum auch nicht. Madames et Messieurs, voilá: Sirius, der Musterschüler!"Er deutete auf sich und seine Augen leuchteten abenteuerlustig. „Was haben wir in der ersten Stunde?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Minerva McGonagall hatte schon ein ungutes Gefühl, als sie die Klasse betrat. Den ganzen Tag über waren ihr Kollegen über den Weg gelaufen, die sich über Sirius Black beschwerten, ihr aber nicht konkret sagen konnten, was er tat. „Er ist unheimlich. Als wäre er nicht er selbst", hatte Professor Gargoyle ihr im Vorbeigehen zugeraunt. Und Professor Flitwick hatte es sogar noch höher getrieben. „Er macht mir richtig Angst. Der Junge ist unberechenbar!" Jetzt saß ihr angeblich unberechenbarer Schüler ungewöhnlich ruhig an seinem Platz, während die anderen Schüler noch herumliefen und sich unterhielten. Er hatte Pergament, Feder und sein Verwandlungsbuch bereits herausgeholt und ordentlich auf dem Tisch angeordnet und sah sie jetzt erwartungsvoll an. Argwöhnisch legte sie ihre Tasche auf den Tisch, und Ruhe kehrte ein. Sirius, der in der ersten Reihe saß, war verdächtig still und saß kerzengrade auf seinem Stuhl, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Normalerweise konnte er keine zwei Minuten still sitzen, ohne anzufangen, herumzuzappeln. Sie begann den Unterricht, aber ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zum Tisch in der ersten Reihe zurück. Während James Potter sich wie gewöhnlich in seinem Stuhl fläzte und vor sich hinträumte, hielt Sirius die Feder gezückt und machte sich am laufenden Band Notizen. Sie tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab an die Tafel. „Kann mir einer von ihnen den besonderen Unterschied zwischen der Verwandlung eines Metamorphmagus anderen Verwandlungszaubern gegenüber erklären?"Ein einziger Finger schoss senkrecht in die Höhe. James erwachte aus seiner Starre und wandte den Kopf nach Rechts zu Sirius, der Professor McGonagall fixierte, während er sich meldete. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, dann nahm sie ihn dran. „Bei dieser besonderen Art der Verwandlung benötigt der Zauberer oder die Hexe keinen Zauberstab, Trank, Artefakt oder die Beihilfe eines anderen Zauberers oder einer Hexe, um sich zu verwandeln. Er kann unabhängig von Alter und Geschlecht sein Aussehen ändern und die faszinierendsten Gestalten annehmen. Allerdings begrenzt sich die Verwandlung nur auf die menschliche Form. Zur Verwandlung in ein Tier muss der Metamorphmagus ebenso wie jeder andere Zauberer oder jede Hexe ein Animagus werden. Das Interessante an den Metamorphmagi ist, dass es eine aktive und eine passive Verwandlung gibt. Der Metamorphmagus kann gezielt andere Gestalt annehmen und sein Äußeres gewollt verändert. In Momenten der Unaufmerksamkeit oder geistiger Abwesenheit kann es allerdings zu einer selbstständigen Verwandlung des Körpers kommen. Hierbei verändert sich der Metamorphmagus, ohne Einfluss auf die Verwandlung zu haben. Dieser Vorgang passiert oft im Schlaf, in Trance oder bei Kleinkindern, deren Bewusstsein noch nicht ausgebildet ist." Professor McGonagall starrte ihn an. James hatte den Kopf in den Händen vergraben und stöhnte leise, während December Sneakon und Lily Evans, die in der zweiten Reihe saßen, sich prächtig amüsierten und sich die Hände vor den Mund pressten. Sirius sah aufmerksam und abwartend zu ihr auf und regte sich nicht. „Das- das war vollkommen richtig. Fünf- nein, Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor."Verärgert merkte Professor McGonagall, dass sie ihre Stimme nicht ganz unter Kontrolle hatte. „Darf ich Sie fragen, woher Sie das wissen, Mr Black?"Sirius setzte sich noch gerader hin, wenn es überhaupt möglich war. „Meine Cousine Andromeda hat eine Tochter, die ein Metamorphmagus ist. Sie verwandelt sich andauernd, weil sie ihre Kräfte nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Meine Cousine weiß nicht, wie Nymphadoras wahre Gestalt ist, weil die Kleine sich so oft verändert."Die Klasse lachte, aber Sirius sah seine Lehrerin ernst an, und jetzt verstand sie, was ihre Kollegen gemeint hatten. „Mr Black, würden Sie bitte nach dem Unterricht einen Augenblick da bleiben? Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen." „Natürlich, Professor."Gehorsam senkte er den Kopf. Sie spürte, wie es ihr kalt den Rücken herunter lief.  
  
Als die Schüler schließlich die Klasse verließen, blieb Sirius als Letzter zurück. Professor McGonagall saß an ihrem Pult und taxierte ihn durch ihre quadratische Brille. „Kommen Sie her, Mr Black", wies sie ihn schließlich an. Folgsam trat er vor und blieb mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen vor ihr stehen. „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?" Sie seufzte. „Könnten Sie bitte für einen Augenblick dieses abnormale Verhalten bleiben lassen, Black, und mir erklären was das soll?"Zum ersten Mal schien er verwirrt. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Professor."Er bemerkte, wie sie unter dem Tisch die Fäuste ballte. „Ich spreche von Ihrem Benehmen, Mr Black. Ich unterrichte sie jetzt seit wie lange? Sechseinhalb Jahren, und kein einziges Mal haben sie sich so aufgeführt wie in der heutigen Stunde! Und ich wurde von weiteren Lehrern ebenfalls auf ihr auffälliges Verhalten hingewiesen."Sirius fing sich schnell du bewahrte sein ernstes Gesicht, obwohl er sich innerlich kranklachte. „Professor? Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich irgendwie den Unterricht gestört habe."Jetzt schlug sie mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Sie wissen ganz genau, was ich meine! Sie verhalten sich nicht so, wie sie es sollten!"Plötzlich wurden ihre Augen schmal. „Haben sie irgendetwas eingenommen? Oder geraucht?"Diesmal musste Sirius sich arg beherrschen, um nicht laut herauszulachen. „Nein Professor", erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß. „Was ist es dann?"forderte seine Lehrerin zu wissen. Sirius seufzte und senkte den Kopf. „Ich dachte, ich mache ihnen eine Freude", sagte er leise und in bedauerndem Ton, als täte ihm sein Handeln leid. „Ich habe heute Geburtstag."Professor McGonagall starrte ihn mit geblähten Nasenflügeln an, dann seufzte sie. „Das heißt, es ist morgen vorbei? Dann gibt es also noch Hoffnung."Sirius' Kopf fuhr hoch und er sah sie an. Diesmal entging ihr das amüsierte Glitzern in seinen Augen nicht, und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem seltenen Lächeln. „Dann bin ich beruhigt. Haben sie noch Fragen? Ansonsten können sie gehen."„Eine Sache hätte ich noch, Professor", sagte Sirius gespielt schüchtern und deutete auf die Dose mit dem Schottenkaromuster, die auf dem Pult stand. „Könnte ich einen Ingwerkeks bekommen? Seit ich so einen bei meiner letzten Strafpredigt bekommen habe, muss ich dauernd daran denken."Professor Mcgonagall schnaubte belustigt und griff nach der Dose. „Nehmen sie zwei. Aber nur, weil sie es sind, Sirius."Sie schloss die Dose wieder. „Und jetzt sehen sie, dass sie raus kommen."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nur December wartete draußen auf ihn. „Na, was hat Mcgonagall gesagt?" fragte sie, aber ohne ihn antworten zu lassen sprach sie gleich weiter. „Wir müssen bald zum Essen, aber Lily und James wollten noch eine Ankündigung an die Siebtklässler machen, hat glaube ich irgendetwas mit den UTZs zu tun. Wir sollen ins das elfte Klassenzimmer im Erdgeschoss kommen." Ungeduldig nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. „Dadurch, dass du bei McGonagall warst, sind wir schon zu spät. Lass uns laufen, ja?"Sirius war etwas verärgert über ihr Verhalten. Als wäre es seine Schuld, das Mcgonagall ihn zurück gehalten hatte. Und was war schon an so einer Bekanntmachung so wichtig? Das konnten sie ihm doch auch später sagen, oder? Sie erreichten da sKlassenzimmer. „du zuerst", wies sie ihn an. Er erwartete schon halb, Lilys verärgertes Gesicht über seine Verspätung zu sehen, aber als er die Tür aufstieß, wurden seine Augen groß. Seine Freunde und Bekannten aus sämtlichen Häusern drängten sich dort um eine gewaltige Geburtstagstorte mit seinem Namen darauf und einen Stapel Geschenke. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"tönten sie. Völlig verwirrt sah er von einem zum anderen. „Verdammt, was soll dass denn?"fragte er verzweifelt und amüsiert zugleich, als ihm Hände auf die Schultern klopften und er durch die Menge zu dem Kuchen geführt wurde. „Wir haben nach einem Grund zum Feiern gesucht, und dein Geburtstag war ein passender Anlass", erklärte December grinsend, als er mit dem Blick über die Leute wanderte, die gerade alle ihre Gläser erhoben und James einen Toast auf ihn sprach. „Ihr seid doch irre!"jammerte er. James schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Du bist irre, Padfoot. Ich habe eine Liste geführt, du hast heute ganz alleine für Gryffindor einhundert Punkte gesammelt!"„Was? EINHUNDERT?"Geschockt starrte Sirius ihn an. Irgendjemand stieß ihn an. „Mach deine Geschenke auf!" Zögerlich griff er nach dem ersten Päckchen. Bald stapelten sich Unmengen an Süßigkeiten auf dem Tisch. Von Lily bekam er ein Buch: ‚Wie treibe ich meine Familie in den Wahnsinn?', ein umfassendes Werk über Zaubersprüche, schlechte Angewohnheiten und die Vorzüge von Muggelfreunden wenn man aus einer Reinblütigen Familie kam. Sirius war begeistert. „Enterbt bin ich schon, aus dem Familienstammbaum verbannt und totgeschwiegen. Um die Schande perfekt zu machen sollte ich eine Muggel heiraten!"jubelte er. Alice und Frank schenkten ihm ein automatisches Schachbrett, sodass er nicht mehr immer gegen sich selbst spielen musste, und December flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Peter und Remus hatten ihm eine Erweiterung seines ohnehin schon umfangreichen Chemiebaukastens geschenkt, und auch von allen anderen Seiten wurde er mit Geschenken überhäuft. Hinter ihm türmten sich große und bunte Präsente und Verpackungen, selbst Leute die er kaum mehr als flüchtig kannte hatten ihm etwas geschenkt, und irgendwann hatte er sich bei allen bedankt und überall Umarmungen und Dankeschöns verteilt. Schließlich wandte er sich James zu, der sich bis dahin zurück gehalten hatte, und sah ihn schweigend, aber fragend an. die anderen wurden still. Was wohl sein bester Freund ihm schenken würde? James griff in seinen Umhang und förderte einen Umschlag zu tage, in den nicht mehr als eine Glückwunsch-Karte passen konnte. Kurz blitze Enttäuschung in Sirius Augen auf, aber er nahm ihn dennoch und öffnete ihn mit neutralem Gesicht, während sich um James Mund ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln breit machte. Sirius entfaltete die schlichte Karte, und während er las, veränderte sich sein Gesicht. Ungläubig sah er auf. „James, das kannst du nicht machen", flüsterte er. Sein Freund grinste breit. „Natürlich kann ich. Aber du bekommst es erst im Sommer. Hier in der Schule kannst du es sowieso nicht brauchen."„James das kannst du nicht", wiederholte Sirius, klang aber nicht mehr ganz so überzeugt, und auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein Strahlen breit. „Was denn? Was ist es?"fragte Remus neugierig. Sirius wandte sich zu ihm um, und seine Augen leuchteten, als er ihm mit der Karte vor der Nase herumwedelte. „Er hat mir ein verdammtes MOTORRAD geschenkt!" brüllte er. „Es kann sogar fliegen. So wie du es dir gewünscht hast", bemerkte James. Sirius fuhr zu ihm herum. „Aber das habe ich doch nur so gesagt! Das war doch nur so eine Spinnerei..."Er boxte ihn gegen den Arm und umarmte ihn dann. James lachte. „Es ist auch von Mum und Dad, also musst du dich auch noch bei ihnen bedanken."Sirius nickte nur stumm und betrachtete das Bild, das in die Karte geklebt war. „Ist es das?"fragte er leise. James sah ihm über die Schulter und nickte. „Und es kann wirklich fliegen?" „Wirklich."„Scheiße."Er sah hoch in die gespannten Gesichter. „Los, lasst uns feiern!" 


	17. Das Quidditchfinale

@all Danke, danke, danke für die Reviews! Ihr wisst gar nicht wie glücklich ihr mich macht!  
  
@Thorin Hey Dicker, ich weiß das du jetzt im Urlaub bist, aber vielleicht liest du es ja trotzdem: ich hab kein ICQ mehr (funzt nicht, weil wir so ne komische neue I-net-Verbindung haben) Falls du MSN-Messenger hast, kannste es ja da mal probieren. Die aktuelle Mailaddy ist Cherrys_WhiteLily@hotmail.com  
  
Vorsprung„Morgen ist das Quidditchspiel"murmelte James vor sich hin, „und ich weiß verdammt noch mal nicht, wie ich bis dahin noch alles erledigen soll."Er schob seine Bücher hin und her und suchte nach einem Tintenfass. Remus sah auf. „Was brummst du?" „Quidditch." „Ach so."Schulternzuckend wandte sich sein Freund von ihm ab. Morgen war das große Quidditchspiel Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Für Ravenclaw bestand keine Aussicht auf den Quidditchpokal, für Hufflepuff noch weniger. Ravenclaw hatte Hufflepuff vor zwei Wochen besiegt, beide waren aber haushoch von Slytherin geschlagen worden. Das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff war überraschender Weise unentschieden ausgefallen. Der Sucher der Hufflepuffs hatte zwar den Schnatz gefangen, doch da Gryffindor genau Hundertfünfzig Punkte Vorsprung hatte, gab es einen Ausgleich. Würde morgen Ravenclaw gewinnen, wäre Gryffindor hinter Slytherin auf dem zweiten Platz. James zog zischen seinen Hausaufgaben ein Stück Pergament hervor, auf dem er die Spielergebnisse notiert hatte. Düster starrte er darauf.  
  
Gryffindor-Slytherin 190-0 Gryffindor-Hufflepuff 160-160 Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw 20-170 Hufflepuff-Slytherin 10-160 Ravenclaw-Slytherin 20-180 Gryffindor-Ravenclaw ???  
  
Bisheriger Punktestand:  
  
Gryffindor = 270 Slytherin = 310 Huffepuff = 190 Ravenclaw = 190  
  
Ravenclaw würde dafür Kämpfen, doch noch den ersten Platz zu erreichen. Wenn sie den Schnatz fingen, würde ihnen das gelingen. Doch die Slytherins konzentrierten sich mit ihren Hassattacken lieber auf die Gryffindors. Schon seit Tagen herrschte im Schloss eine aggressive Stimmung. Immer wieder landeten Schüler aus beiden Häusern in der Krankenstation, nachdem sie unangenehm aneinander geraten waren. Bis auf James Unfall im See war er davon verschont geblieben, aber der war schon hart gewesen. Zu Sirius Geburtstag war er gerade aus der Krankenstation herausgekommen, und seitdem war er doppelt auf der Hut. Alles in ihm schrie nach einem Racheakt, aber Lily hatte ihn in einem langen nächtlichen Gespräch davon mehr oder weniger überzeugt, wie dumm das wäre. Slytherin verlor am laufenden Band Punkte, weil sie andere Schüler attackierten, und als das mit James passierte, war Professor McGonagall fast ausgerastet und hatte Slytherin so gut wie alle Punkte genommen. Snapes Slytheringang befand sich seitdem in ständiger Strafarbeit, und einen Schulverweis hatten sie auch bekommen. Seitdem war noch kein Mitglied des Quidditchteams ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen, aber James war überzeugt davon, dass sie noch irgendetwas vorhatten. Sein blick wanderte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily, die etwas von ihm entfernt saß, fing seinen Blick auf und zwinkerte ihm mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln zu. James erwiderte das Lächeln schwach. Sébastien saß zurückgezogen in einer Ecke und arbeitete still vor sich hin, den Blick stur auf sein Buch gerichtet. Catherine und Paul McGregor unterhielten sich mit ernsten Gesichtern, während Kevin Oleander und die beiden Treiber nervös herumliefen und an ihrer Quidditchausrüstung herumflickten. James sah auf die Uhr. Bettzeit. Er seufzte und stand auf. Sofort richtete sich der Blick seiner Spieler und sämtlicher anderer Schüler auf ihn. „Seht zu das ihr ins Bett kommt", wies er sie an. Fast dankbar nickten sie, suchten ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwanden. Allein Catherine trödelte ein wenig. „Isch 'abe Angst vor die Spiel morgen", gestand sie ihm leise. James nickte. „Da bist du nicht die einzige", murmelte er. Sie sah ihn verständnisvoll an, und sein Mund verzog sich leicht zu einem kläglichen Lächeln. „Du ist der Kapitän, James. Bis jetzt hast du uns gut geführt. Wir schaffen das schon!"Sie drückte ihn an sich und verschwand die Treppe hinauf. James stöhnte und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. „wie soll ich das bloß überleben?"jammerte er. Lily legte ihre Sachen beiseite und kam zu ihm herüber. „Vielleicht solltest du auch ins Bett gehen und bis morgen die Sorge über das Spiel vergessen", schlug sie sanft vor, als sie neben seinem Sessel stand. James schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich könnte nicht einschlafen. Ich würde mich vermutlich noch bis morgen früh herumwälzen." Lily lächelte verschmitzt. „Komm mit", sagte sie und zog ihn an seiner Hand hoch. „Nicht, wenn ich dich ins Bett bringe." Unter den neugierigen Augen der Schüler führte sie ihn zur Treppe des Jungenschlafsaals. „Larzac ist in dem Schlafsaal"bemerkte James. Lily hielt inne. „Dann sind wir eben leise", grinste sie. Sie zog den zweifelnden James hinter sich her die Treppe hinauf Sébastien hatte schon das Licht gelöscht und zeigte keine Reaktion, als sie den Schlafsaal betraten. Sie zogen die Vorhänge von James Bett hinter sich zu, und Lily zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. „Warte kurz", wies sie James an und schwang den Stab, während sie etwas murmelte. Anscheinend geschah nichts, und James runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als Lily ihren Zauberstab wieder einsteckte. „Was-"„Eine Abwandlung des Silencio-Zaubers. Jetzt kann uns außerhalb des Bettes niemand hören", bemerkte sie knapp und drehte sich zu ihm um. James könnte nicht anders, als sie anlächeln, als er sie sah. Ihre Haare, die in der Dunkelheit schwarz erschienen, fielen ihr leicht um die Schultern. Das Gesicht hob sich als helles Oval davon ab, und trotz des Lichtmangels konnte er ihre Augen funkeln sehen. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und lächelte. Dann küsste sie ihn sanft und nahm ihm die Brille ab. „So kann ich dich nicht sehen", bemerkte er leise. „Das brauchst du auch nicht", kam ihre Antwort. „Du kannst mich ja fühlen."James sah jetzt wirklich nichts außer verschwommenen Schatten, aber kurz darauf spürte er ihren warmen Körper dicht an seinem. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihn, und wieder spürte er ihre Lippen auf seinen und erwiderte den Kuss. Ihre Finger öffneten den Verschluss seines Umhangs. Er spürte, wie sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm breit machte. Sie hatten sich schon oft geküsst und berührt, aber immer nur mit Kleidung.  
  
Schon fast zaghaft öffnete er ihre Robe. Für einen Augenblick mussten sie den Kuss unterbrechen, um sich den Stoff über die Köpfe zu ziehen, aber gleich darauf trafen sich ihre Lippen wieder. James fluchte ihm Stillen, dass er seine Brille nicht auf hatte, als er über ihren Bauch strich. Ihre Finger fuhren durch seine Haare, über sein Brust und Gesicht, als wolle sie sich ein Bild von ihm mit den Händen machen. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sie ihn berührte. Seine eigenen Finger strichen jetzt über ihren Körper und fingen an, sie zu erkunden. Er war entzückt, wie weich ihre Haut war. Sie hatte Recht behalten; das Quidditchspiel war aus seinen Gedanken weg geblasen worden. Für einen Augenblick lang zweifelte er, ob Sébastien zwei Betten weiter wirklich nichts mitbekommen würde, dann ließ er sich blind in ihre Umarmung fallen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lily streichelte James Kopf. Er murmelte etwas Unzusammenhängendes und kuschelte sich an sie. Mit einem völlig zufriedenen Lächeln wartete sie, bis er fest eingeschlafen war. Dann löste sie sich vorsichtig von ihm und suchte ihre Kleidung zusammen und schlüpfte hinein, ohne James zu wecken. Vorsichtig strich sie den Vorhang beiseite und schlüpfte aus dem Bett hinaus in den dunklen Schlafsaal. Als sie schon fast an der Tür war, hörte sie ein Geräusch und drehte sich um. Die Vorhänge des fünften, abseits stehenden Bettes am Ende des roten Tunnels waren zur Seite geschlagen, und sie konnte ein Gesicht erkennen. „'Attet ihr euren Spaß?"fragte Sébastien kühl. Lily verzog den Mund und überlegte, was sie sagen sollte. Sie entschloss sich, gar nichts zu sagen und zog wortlos die Tür hinter sich zu, als sie ins Treppenhaus trat. Dann eilte sie zu ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal, und das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen war wieder da.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
„Irgendetwas passiert. Irgendetwas passiert."James rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum und sah sich in der Großen Halle um. Die Stimmung war laut und angespannt. Alle zwei Minuten überprüfte er, ob seine Spieler auch vernünftig aßen, aber sein eigener Teller blieb leer. „James, du musst etwas essen", ermahnte Sirius ihn. Er schüttelte nur abwesend den Kopf. „Keinen Hunger."„James, du musst!"Catherine griff energisch nach dem gebratenen Speck und hielt ihn ihm hin. Angewidert fuhr er zurück. „Ich bin Vegetarier!"„WAS?"die Mädchen starrten ihn an. „Das sagst du doch nur, damit du jetzt nichts essen musst", sagte Lily misstrauisch. James guckte beleidigt, und die Marauder lachten. „Nein wirklich, Lils. Jamsie hat ein Herz für Tiere."Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und nahm Catherine den Speck ab. „Aber ich bediene mich gerne."James warf seinem Freund einen angeekelten Blick zu. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du so etwas essen kannst! Denk doch mal an dieses lebendige rosa Schwein, das es mal gewesen ist..." „Tja, dadurch dass ich daran denke wird es auch nicht wieder lebendig. Und wenn ich das jetzt nicht essen würde, wäre sein Tod völlig umsonst gewesen. Das wäre doch noch schlimmer, oder?"James schnaubte abfällig. „Denk doch mal an die Tiere! Ich meine, du kannst Maggie, sie liebt dich von ganzem Herzen, und trotzdem isst du Schweinefleisch..."„Wer ist Maggie?"mischte Alice sich ein. „Mein Schwein"murmelte James. „du hast ein Schwein?" erkundigte Lily sich verwundert. James griff in die Tasche und zog ein Foto heraus, das er ihr in die Hand drückte. Es zeigte ein kräftiges, rosa Ferkel, das aufgedreht in dem Bild herumrannte. Die Mädchen beugten sich über das Bild. „Wie niedlich", zwitscherte Catherine. James warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und genehmigte sich schließlich etwas Müsli. Frank kam herüber. „Na, bereit, geschlagen zu werden?"grinste er und schlug James auf die Schulter. Dieser zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. „Träum weiter, Frankie", bemerkte er schulterzuckend und selbstsicherer, als er sich fühlte. Frank lachte und schob sich zwischen die Gryffindors, um sich mit Alice das Frühstück zu teilen. „Die Slytherins sind verdächtig ruhig", bemerkte er nach einer Weile. James nickte düster. „Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie uns irgendwie in die Quere kommen."Die anderen murmelten zustimmend. Schließlich schob James seinen Teller zurück. „Los, holen wir unsere Besen", wies er die anderen an, als sich auch die anderen Schüler an den umliegenden Tischen erhoben. „James", Lily hielt ihn zurück. „Falls wir uns vor dem spiel nicht mehr sehen."Sie drückte ihn an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Viel Glück!"James lächelte und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht, dann löste er sich von ihr und verließ die Große Halle. Seine Mannschaft folgte ihm draußen die Treppe hinauf. Jemand drängte sich an ihnen vorbei. „Eh passt doch-"begann James als er stolperte und ihm Severus Snape ins Gesicht grinste. „Vorsicht Potter, sonst tust du dir noch weh!"schnarrte er. James packte das Geländer, eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, falls die Syltherins auf dumme Ideen kamen. Aber diesmal war nicht er das Ziel der Slytherins. Hinter ihm erklang ein erschrockener Aufschrei und Paul McGregor kugelte die Treppe hinab. Erschrocken wirbelten sie herum. „Viel Glück beim Spiel", trällerte Bellatrix Black und tänzelte an ihnen vorbei, aber sie ignorierten sie und stürmten zu Paul. Er lag mit verzerrtem Gesicht am Fuß der Treppe. „Paul? Wie geht es dir?"fragte James besorgt. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Hilf mir aufzustehen!"Er reichte ihm die Hand und wollte ihn hochziehen, aber der andere fuhr zusammen und presste sich eine Hand an die Brust. „Ich glaube, ich habe mir etwas gebrochen", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Mit großer umsicht brachten sie ihn auf die Füße, aber er konnte nicht auftreten. „Vergesst es, Leute", sagte Paul bleich. „Ich kann nicht spielen." „'Aber wir 'aben keine andere Sucher!"erwiderte Catherine entsetzt. „Wir bringen dich zu Madame Pomfrey. Vielleicht kann sie ja etwas tun!" Entschlossen trat James neben Paul, und Sébastien erschien zur anderen Seite. Mit vereinten Kräften brachten sie ihn zur Krankenstation, aber noch bevor die Krankenschwester etwas sagte, kannte James die Antwort. „Es tut mir leid, aber Mr McGregor wird frühestens in einer Woche wieder Quidditch spielen können!"sagte sie energisch. Paul, der bleich auf einem Bett lag, beteuerte immer wieder, wie leid es ihm tat, aber James schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Wir denken uns schon etwas aus. Es war nicht deine Schuld!"  
  
Sie verließen die Krankenstation und eilten zum Gryffindorturm. „Was machen wir denn jetzt, James?"fragte Kevin Oleander besorgt. „Das Spiel beginnt in einer Stunde." James fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah sich um, als würde ihm jeden Moment jemand zu Hilfe kommen. Dann atmete er tief ein und schien einen Entschluss zu fassen. „Wir haben keinen Reservesucher, und uns fehlt die Zeit, um jemand anderen zu finden."„Aber wir können nicht ohne Sucher spielen!"warf Sébastien ein. James schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Tun wir auch nicht. Ich spiele den Sucher." Die anderen starrten ihn an. „James. Du hast noch nie Sucher gespielt..."warf Marvin Harris, einer der beiden Treiber, zweifelnd ein. „Und dann haben wir nur zwei Jäger", bemerkte Kevin Oleander. James brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Lieber ich als niemand, wir haben keine andere Wahl. Kevin, du und Cathy, ihr spielt auch ohne mich gut."Er sah sie fest an. „Und jetzt seht zu, dass ihr eure Sachen holt und in die Umkleideräume kommt!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Die Mädchen saßen mit Peter und Remus auf den Tribünen und lauschten erstaunt der Positionenänderung, die Sirius über Lautsprecher bekannt gab. „Paul ist verletzt?"fragte Remus besorgt. „Slytherin", murmelte December düster und starrte auf die andere Seite des Stadions, wo sich die Grün- Silberne Ecke befand. Lily saß stumm da, die Hände im Schoß zu Fäusten geballt, und starrte auf das Spielfeld, wo die Mannschaften gerade auftraten. „Wie kommt James überhaupt auf die Idee, Sucher zu spielen?" fragte Alice unvermittelt. December nickte. „Er hat doch noch nie etwas anderes als Jäger gespielt!"„Seit ihr hohl? Natürlich schafft James das!" fauchte Lily plötzlich. Erschrocken sahen sich die anderen zu ihr um. „Wie willst du dir da so sicher sein?"hielt December dagegen. Lily rollte mit den Augen. „Hast du seinen dämlichen Schnatz vergessen, den er in der Fünften hatte? Er hat ihn kein einziges Mal entkommen lassen!"December grinste. „Hast du ihn denn jedes Mal so genau beobachtet?"Lily wurde rot und wandte ihre Konzentration wieder aufs Spielfeld. „Da ist Paul!" bemerkte Frank, der neben Alice saß, und deutete auf eine Tribüne in der Nähe, wo der verletzte Sucher der Gryffindors unter der Obhut von Madame Pomfrey weilte. Er hatte sie vermutlich lange überreden müssen, damit sie ihn wenigstens für das Spiel aus der Krankenstation wieder hinausließ.  
  
Die Spieler bestiegen ihre Besen und flogen in die Luft. Madame Hooch pfiff das Spiel an, und es ging los. Sirius Kommentare hallten durch das Stadion und sorgten noch zusätzlich dafür, dass das die Stimmung der Fans im Höchstmaß gereizt war. „Quaffel von Carnot zu Oleander, wieder zurück zu Carnot, Torhüter Johnson macht einen Hechtsprung, aber ZEHN ZU NULL für Gryffindor!"Der Jäger der Ravenclaws verwandelte den Freistoß, und es stand zehn zu zehn. James behielt Recht, auch ohne ihn bildeten Catherine und Kevin ein gutes Team. Wegen ihnen machte er sich keine Sorgen. Sie erzielten Tor für Tor, und als sie fünfzig zu vierzig führten, wusste James, dass es jetzt an ihm lag. Fing er den Schnatz, hätten sie den Pokal. Die Ravenclaws mussten wie die Wilden trainiert haben, denn im Vergleich zu den letzten Spielen hatten sie sich erheblich verbessert. Der Quaffel schoss über das Spielfeld, und jede Mannschaft erzielte eine Menge Tore. James Blick wanderte über das Stadion. Unter ihm tobten hunderte von Schülern und warteten gespannt auf den Ausgang des Spieles. Der Sucher der Ravenclaws flog ganz in der Nähe, doch ziemlich entspannt, denn er schien vor ihm nichts zu befürchten. James verzog grimmig den Mund. Dem würde er es schon zeigen. Kurze Zeit später sah er seine Chance gekommen. Unten, direkt über dem Boden des Spielfeldes, am Fuß der rechten Torstange der Ravenclaws, glitzerte der Schnatz. James stürzte sich hinab, während der andere Sucher ihm folgte, und plötzlich durchströmte ihn ein ganz neues Gefühl beim Fliegen. Bisher hatte er nur mit dem Quaffel gespielt, war von anderen abhängig gewesen und ständig von anderen Jägern und Torhütern bedroht, aber hier hielt ihn nichts mehr auf- außer dem Klatscher, der direkt auf ihn zusauste. James konnte nicht anders und musste abschwenken, doch auch der andere Sucher bemerkte den herannahenden Ball, und notgedrungen bremste auch er ab. Der Schnatz war wieder verschwunden. James zog seinen Besen wieder hoch und glitt zwischen den anderen Spielern hindurch. Kevin hetzte mit rotem Gesicht an ihm vorbei, gefolgt von Catherine, die keuchend den Quaffel umklammerte. Tor für Gryffindor. Sébastien erhaschte gerade noch den harten Ball der Ravenclaws, aber sein Gesicht war Schweißüberströmt. Ian Scott schmetterte mit verzerrter Miene einen Klatscher von dannen, der an der gegenüberliegenden Feldseite an einem Pfeiler abprallte und zurück geflogen kam. Der Ravenclaw-Sucher schwirrte irgendwo über James herum, auf der anderen Seite der Spieler. Langsam wurde er ungeduldig. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, während eines Spiels nichts zu tun außer zu beobachten. Dann entdeckte er den Schnatz. Er flatterte mitten zwischen den anderen Spielern, die um den Quaffel kämpften. Ohne zu zögern schoss James auf sie zu. Verblüfft bemerkte er, wie der Schnatz rasend schnell davon flatterte, in Richtung Zuschauer. Der Wind toste in seinen Ohren, als er dem kleinen, goldenen Ball nachjagte, und kein Wort der „Potter vor für Gryffindor"–Rufe drang in sein Bewusstsein. Das einzige, was jetzt noch existierte, war der Schnatz. Als der Ball die Tribünen fast erreicht hatte, wo die Zuschauer schon ängstlich Beiseite rückten für den Fall das James in die Bänke krachte, schlug er einen Haken, doch James war zu schnell. Er spürte, wie die Borsten seines Besens über eine Lehne der Tribünen strich, als er scharf herumwirbelte und den Schnatz umfasste. Erst jetzt funktionierte sein Gehör wieder, und er hörte Madame Hoochs Pfeife, die das Spiel abpfiff, das Gebrülle seiner Mitspieler, die aufgeregten Schreie der Schüler, und schließlich Sirius Stimme, die durch das ganze Stadion dröhnte. „GRYFFINDOR SIEGT! ZWEIHUNDERTZWANZIG ZU HUNDERTDREIßIG FÜRGRYFFINDOR!"Während James von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend auf den Rasen flog, um zu landen, sah er seinen besten Freund, wie er oben auf den Tribünen Professor McGonagall in die Arme fiel und mit ihr den Sieg feierte. Die anderen Mitspieler schlugen neben ihm auf dem Feld auf, und die anderen Gryffindors stürmten heran. Im nächsten Moment fand sich James unter zig Leuten begraben, die ihn alle umarmen wollten. die Folge war, dass er rücklings auf dem Boden landete und nicht anders konnte als lauthals zu lachen, während sich die anderen zu ihm bückten und ihm auf die Schulter klopften und ihn beglückwünschten. Erst richtig realisierte er ihren Sieg, als er von Dumbledore den glänzenden Pokal erhielt und stolz in die Höhe hielt, bevor er ihn an einen immer noch bleichen Paul McGregor weiterreichte. „Wieso verdammt noch mal hast du nie den Sucher gespielt?"herrschte dieser ihn an. „Du spielst viel besser als ich!"James konnte das breite Grinsen nicht von seinem Gesicht entfernen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe immer schon Sucher sein wollen"brüllte er über den Lärm der Menge hinweg. „Aber ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit! Ein guter Jäger war immer wichtiger!" Und dann stand Lily vor ihm und drückte ihn an sich, und James war sich sicher, der glücklichste Mensch der Welt zu sein. 


	18. Being a Vampire

Der Freudentaumel über den Sieg der Gryffindors hielt eine ganze Weile an. Die Schüler ließen es sich nicht nehmen, andauernd rot-gold zu tragen und beim Essen in der großen Halle „We are the champions"zu singen. James und der Rest des Teams wurden wie Helden gefeiert, und Professor McGonagall hatte sie alle beglückwünscht und mit feuchten Augen ihren Stolz bekundet. James bekam als hervorragender Quidditchkapitän und für seine Leistung als Sucher eine Plakette, die im Pokalzimmer neben mehreren anderen erfolgreichen Quidditchspielern von Hogwarts ausgestellt wurde. Die Folge war, dass er wochenlang mit Stolzgeschwellter Brust herumlief und noch mehr bewundernde Blicke als zuvor einfing. Er hörte erst damit auf, als Lily über den Rand ihres Buches hin bemerkte dass er sich ziemlich arrogant benahm. Bald konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Unterricht, denn die Abschlussprüfungen rückten immer näher. Außerdem verbrachte er viel Zeit mit Lily in ihrem Schulsprecherzimmer. Auch wenn sie keine Aufgabe zu erledigen hatten, machten sie es sich dort gemütlich und unterhielten sich bis manchmal spät in die Nacht. James genoss es, den Kopf in ihren Schoß zu legen und einfach ihre Anwesenheit zu spüren, während sie mit den Fingern über sein Gesicht und seine Haare fuhr und manchmal dabei seltsame kleine Lieder sang.  
  
Sirius bemühte sich nach Kräften, sein „Vergehen"von seinem Geburtstag wieder gut zu machen. James bekam ihn kaum noch zu Gesicht, da er sich die meiste Zeit in Strafarbeiten befand, vor Dumbledore Rede und Antwort stehen musste oder sich in Professor McGonagalls Büro Strafpredigten anhörte. Remus hatte einmal in seiner Abwesenheit bemerkt, dass Sirius wohl masochistische Züge hatte und Bestrafungen liebte. James vermutete eher, dass Sirius sehen wollte, wie weit er das Maß noch treiben konnte. Im Gegensatz zu James hatte er sich in diesem Jahr kein bisschen gebessert, und er gab sich auch nicht mit dem Rekord der meisten Strafarbeiten zufrieden. Im Gegenteil, sein Hirn lief auf Hochtouren und produzierte immer neue Ideen, wie er seine Mitschüler und Lehrer, und vor allem den Hausmeister in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Viele seiner Scherze waren nur Blödeleien, aber einige Zauber waren wirklich bemerkenswert. Eines Tages verstärkte er irgendwie den Zauber der Decke in der Großen Halle und ließ es regnen, ein anderes Mal fanden die Slytherins ihren Gemeinschaftsraum vollständig in Klopapier eingepackt vor (Sirius weigerte sich partout, den anderen zu verraten wie er das angestellt hatte). Als auf den Dreizehnten ein Freitag fiel, suchte eine ganze Serie von Missgeschicken die Bewohner des Schlosses heim, und nur Sirius saß in dem entstandenen Chaos und freute sich wie ein Schneekönig, während James schimpfend seine Bücher vor einem „zufällig"ausgelaufenen Tintenfass rettete. Aber am schlimmsten war der vorhergegangene Valetinstag gewesen, als die gesamte Schülerschaft wegen des Quidditchspiels auf Hochspannung stand. Gerade in letzter Zeit hatte es immer wieder Anschläge von Todessern gegeben, und so stand er am Eingang der Großen Halle und verteilte Rosen und leuchtende Anstecker, auf denen „Make love, not war" stand. Zur Mittagszeit trug mehr als die Hälfte der Hogwartsschüler die strahlende Mahnung, Dumbledore hatte sich eine eigene Rose an den Hut gesteckt, und Professor McGonagall musste schwer um ihre Beherrschung kämpfen als Sirius ihr zeigte, wie er durch das Ziehen einer Schnur seinen Umhang in eine aufgebauschte Blume verwandeln konnte. Die Marauder und ihre Freunde kugelten sich vor Lachen, als Sirius von seiner Lehrerin durchs ganze Schloss gejagt wurde und dabei immer wieder hinfiel, weil ihm die Blütenblätter zwischen die Beine kamen.  
  
Ende März beschloss December, endlich Sirius Weihnachtsgeschenk auszuprobieren. Sie legte den Versuch auf ein Wochenende, wo niemand eventuelle Nachwirkungen bemerken würde. Sirius erklärte sich dazu bereit, bei ihr zu bleiben und ein Auge auf sie zu haben, da beide nicht die genaue Wirkung kannten. Am Freitagabend schlichen sie sich hinüber zum Südflügel, der zumindest im Erdgeschoss nicht so sehr begangen war wie der Rest der Schule. Früher einmal mussten hier die Unterkünfte für die Leute aus dem Dorf Hogsmeade gewesen sein, die sich bei Gefahr oder in Zeiten der Not ins Schloss flüchteten, aber sie wurden schon lange nicht mehr gebraucht. Einer der Unzähligen Geheimgänge führte hinaus auf die Ländereien, aber obwohl Filch ihn kannte, machten sie sich keine Sorgen, erwischt zu werden. Der Hausmeister würde genug damit zu tun haben, die Pärchen vom Astronomieturm zu jagen und die Party der Slytherins zu zerschlagen, die heute in den Kerkern stattfand.  
  
December zupfte nervös an ihren Fingern herum, als Sirius ihr den Aufguss des Kräutersäckchens in einer Schale reichte. Ein intensiver Geruch stieg davon auf. Sirius hatte ihr versichert, die richtige Dosis zu kennen, und sie vertraute ihm. Während er sich an die Wand lehnte und ihr zusah, führte sie die Schale an die Lippen. „Ist noch ziemlich heiß", murmelte sie. „Du musst es so war wie möglich trinken", wies Sirius sie mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn zurecht. Er schien ebenfalls nervös. Nur James und Lily wussten, was sie taten, aber nur ungefähr. Wenn irgendetwas schief ging... December beschloss, dass der Kräutersud genug abgekühlt war, und stürzte ihn mit geschlossenen Augen hinunter. Sofort bereute sie es, denn es war immer noch so heiß, dass es in ihrem Mund und ihrer Kehle brannte und sich ihr Inneres erhitzte. Sie wagte es nicht, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, da sie von einem Schwindelgefühl ergriffen wurde, und hielt sich an der Wand fest. „December?"Sirius berührte sie am Arm und stützte sie. „Hey, Cem! Alles okay?"Das Blut rauschte ihr in den Ohren, und ihre ganze Mundhöhle prickelte unangenehm. Sie wagte es nicht zu sprechen und nickte nur schwach mit dem Kopf. Es war, als ob der Kräutersud direkt in ihre Adern geflossen war und jetzt mit Hochgeschwindigkeit durch ihren Körper donnerte. Sie spürte das Pulsieren des Blutes an Orten, von denen sie nicht gewusst hatte dass sie dort durchblutet waren, und ihre Haut reagierte plötzlich viel empfindlicher auf Reibungen des Stoffes. Sie öffnete sie Augen. Zuerst verschwamm alles vor ihrem Blick, und dann wurde das Bild klar, viel klarer, als es je zuvor gewesen war. Es war, als ob ihre Sinne plötzlich um ein Vielfaches verschärft worden wären. In dem Gang, indem sie standen, war es eben noch fast stockdunkel gewesen, da sie kein Licht hatten machen wollen. Jetzt konnte sie die einzelnen Steine erkennen, die Staubflocken, die durch die Luft segelten, die Tür am Ende des Flures. Aber das erstaunlichste war Sirius. Sie sah ihn intensiv an. Seine Augen leuchteten auf einmal viel mehr als sonst und aus ihnen schien das Leben zu sprechen und der rege Geist, der sich dahinter verbarg. Sein schwarzes Haar schimmerte sogar in der Dunkelheit. Sie nahm jede Einzelheit an ihm viel deutlicher wahr, das Zucken seines Mundwinkels, den Schwung seines Kinns, den Bogen seiner Augenbrauen, und die Haut, die sanft im plötzlich vorhandenem Licht leuchtete. „Du siehst zum anbeißen aus", bemerkte sie kichernd und bemerkte, wie er noch mehr die Stirn runzelte, weil ihre Stimme anders klang als sonst. „Cem, geht es dir gut?"fragte er. Sie hörte deutlich die Sorge in seiner Stimme und tätschelte ihm den Arm. „Ich fühle mich unglaublich... als wäre ich gerade neu erschaffen worden!"Das war die Wahrheit. Als sie ein paar Schritte tat, glaubte sie kein Geräusch zu machen und sich wie auf Samt zu bewegen. „Ich will hinaus", sagte sie bestimmt. „glaubst du, das ist eine gute-"begann Sirius, aber sie eilte davon und öffnete den Geheimgang, der nach draußen auf das Gelände führte. Sirius folgte ihr, ohne zu widersprechen. Das wäre sicherer, als sie herauszufordern, denn er wusste, nicht zu was sie in diesem Zustand in der Lage war. Sie war schon lange draußen, als er das Ende des Ganges erreichte, und als er die Versteckte Tür wieder hinter sich schloss, entdeckte er sie auf dem Rasen stehen. Sie regte sich nicht, sondern schien auf etwas zu lauschen, und sah sich dabei mit großen Augen um, als würde sie die Nacht zum ersten Mal sehen. Tatsächlich tat sie dass auch irgendwie. Sie hörte das Geraschel von Tieren im verbotenen Wald, den Wind, der durch die Bäume fuhr, und das Geräusch des Wassers, das vom See herüber drang. Hier draußen sah sie Alles noch viel klarer. Es gab auch hier viele dunkle Flecken, denn der Mond war nicht mehr als eine schmale Sichel, die in den Wolken verschwand, aber allein der Gedanke an die Sonne und Tageslicht ließ ihre Augen schmerzhaft brennen. Sie beachtete Sirius nicht mehr, sondern wanderte auf dem Gelände umher und genoss einfach die Nacht. Die Dunkelheit machte sie betrunken, und es war berauschend, mit flatterndem Umhang auf einer Mauer im Wind zu stehen und die Fledermäuse und Eulen zu erspähen, die für Sirius nur als undeutliche Schatten über ihren Köpfen dahinflogen. Ihr wurde nicht kalt, und während der Mond über den Himmel zog erkundete sie das Schlossgelände, als wäre es ihr erster Tag. Sirius folgte ihr die ganze Zeit, beunruhigt du fasziniert. Seit die den Vampiraufguss getrunken hatten, leuchteten Decembers Augen von innen heraus dunkelblau, und ihr Gesicht sah nicht mehr ganz menschlich aus, wenn sie es ins kalte Mondlicht emporreckte und die Arme weit ausbreitete, um den Wind in ihrer Kleidung einzufangen. Sie zeigte kein Anzeichen von Müdigkeit, aber schließlich, kurz bevor es zu dämmern begann, schwankte sie plötzlich. Sirius war sofort an ihrer Seite, und sie sackte in seinen Armen zusammen. „Es ist fantastisch", flüsterte sie. Dann schloss sie die Augen und fiel in einen komatösen Schlaf.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Sirius erwachte davon, dass etwas über sein linkes Ohr strich. Er griff danach und spürte – ein Blatt? Er schlug die Augen auf. Er lag auf einem Fleck Gras in der Nähe des Waldes, genau an der Stelle, wo December zusammengesackt war. Sein Umhang hatte sich in dem Gebüsch hinter ihm verfangen, in das er sich im Schlaf wohl hineingewälzt hatte. December lag neben ihm. Fröstelnd rappelte er sich auf und zog den umhang fester um sich. Dann streckte er vorsichtig die Hand aus, und berührte ihr Gesicht. Sie war kühl, aber das war bei diesen Temperaturen auch kein Wunder, seit die Wirkung des Trankes verflogen war. Nach der Helligkeit schätzte er es auf frühen Vormittag. Er drückte Decembers Schulter und küsste sie auf die Wange, um sie zu wecken. Sie blinzelte und stöhnte auf. „Zu heeeeeell!" Angewidert kniff sie die Augen zusammen und wandte ihr Gesicht dem Boden zu. „Wir sollten besser ins Schloss gehen", sagte Sirius zu ihrem Hinterkopf. „Dann kannst du in deinem Bett weiterschlafen."Sie gab einen undeutbaren Laut von sich und erschauderte dann. „Ich will nicht aufstehen. Mir ist irgendwie schlecht."„Ich kann dich auch hier liegen und erfrieren lassen", seufzte Sirius. Er sehnte sich nach seinen Kissen und der Wärme des Schlafsaals. „Ich beweg mich nicht.", kam es dumpf von December. Sirius betrachtete sie einen Augenblick und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie tatsächlich einfach liegen bleiben würde, wenn er sie hier ließe. Er kam auf die Beine und streckte sich. Dann beugte er sich nach unten und zog December hoch. „Wenn ich dich ins Schloss trage, werden alle einen Aufstand machen und sich fragen, ob du verletzt bist oder so etwas", sagte er bestimmt. „Ich kann dich auf den Rücken nehmen, aber du musst so tun, als ob du zumindest wach wärst." December blinzelte und nickte müde, während sie sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen fuhr. Sirius nahm sie Huckepack, und während sie so leicht schwankend zum Schloss gingen, betete er, dass niemand sie aufhalten würde. 


	19. Voldemort

„Hey Mädels, es steht ein Hogsmeadewochenende an!"Alice schlug die Tür des Schlafsaales hinter sich zu und gesellte sich zu Lily und Catherine, die es sich auf Decembers Bett gemütlich gemacht hatten und die „Hexenwoche" lasen. „Ich weiß", brummte Lily und überflog einen Artikel über die Neueröffnung eines Kleidergeschäftes in der Winkelgasse. „Ich habe den Termin schließlich mit James zusammen festgelegt."„Wann war das? Gestern, als du bist zurückgekommen nach Mitternacht?"fragte Catherine lachend. Lily lächelte und schwieg. James hatte von irgendwo her Butterbier und Kesselkuchen geholt, und so hatten sie sich einen lustigen Abend gemacht. „Und, geht ihr hin?"fragte December hinter ihnen. „Wieso nischt?"fragte Catherine zurück. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen trat zu ihnen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bald sind die Prüfungen. Ich weiß ja nicht wie es bei euch steht, aber ich habe das dumme Gefühl, noch eine Menge widerhohlen zu müssen." „Ah, sei du ruhig", Catherine rappelte sich auf und löste ihren Zopf. „Isch kenne ja nischt den ganzen Stoff den ihr 'abt gemacht. Isch 'abe misch nischt schlecht ge'alten, aber isch 'änge trotzdem 'inter euch 'er." Lily klopfte ihr beruhigend auf den Arm. „Passt schon, Cathy. Wir lernen einfach. Und im Prinzip kannst du alles, was wir auch können. Beauxbatons steht Hogwarts im Unterricht anscheinend kaum etwas nach. Lass uns jetzt alle nach Hogsmeade gehen und ein letztes Mal unseren Spaß haben. Wer weiß, wann wir das nächste Mal Gelegenheit dazu haben." Ihr Blick wandte gedankenverloren ab. Alice krauste die Nase. „Was schon sollte passieren?"Lily hob abschätzig eine Augenbraue. „Wie wäre es mit - vielleicht - Voldemort?"Während December zischte und Alice den Mund verzog, schaute Catherine leicht verwirrt. „Ist das dieser Zauberer, der immer ist in die Zeitung?"„Er war in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr in der Zeitung! Diese Übergriffe sind weniger geworden, und ich glaube, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis er wieder verschwindet", bemerkte December abschätzig. Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Das würde ich nicht sagen, December. Er hat jetzt Macht, Anhänger und eine ganze Armee an dunklen Kreaturen, die hinter ihm stehen. Außer Dumbledore wagt sich doch kaum ein Zauberer, hm entgegen zu treten! Es kann jeden Tag etwas passieren!"„Tut es aber nicht, oder? Es ist doch im Moment alles in bester Ordnung!"widersprach December, vielleicht ein bisschen zu heftig. Lily schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. „verdräng es nicht, Cem. Er ist immer noch da, und auch wenn du es gerne willst, wird er nicht verschwinden." December kniff die Lippen zusammen, stand wortlos auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die anderen Mädchen sahen sich nur stumm an und zuckten mit den Schultern.  
  
******************************************************  
  
„Haben sie eine Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern oder eines Vormundes, die Schule zu verlassen?"fragte Filch und starrte Sirius über seine Liste hinweg böse an. Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Sir, ich habe seit der dritten Klasse eine Erlaubnis, und ganz abgesehen davon bin ich volljährig." „Sie stehen nicht auf meiner Liste", grinste der Hausmeister und wedelte mit dem Pergament. „Und das bedeutet- kein Ausgang."Lily, die hinter ihm stand, schnappte nach Luft, und James starrte Filch ungläubig an. Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen, entspannte sich dann aber. „Schön, wenn sie meinen", sagte er gelassen und trat aus der Reihe. „Sirius-"begann Remus, aber Frank schüttelte den Kopf, während der Hausmeister entgeistert über seinen leichten Sieg zu sein schien. Sie erwarteten alle, dass Sirius plötzlich an Filch vorbei stürmen würde, durch irgend einen Trick sich an ihm vorbeischmuggelte oder dass er wieder nach oben verschwand, um einen der Geheimgänge zu nehmen, doch stattdessen machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte zu Professor McGonagall, die gerade in Begleitung von Professor Flitwick aus einem Korridor kam. Während Lily und James bestätigt wurde, dass sie passieren durften, verdrehten sie sich die Köpfe um zu sehen was Sirius tat. Anscheinend schüttete er seiner Lehrerin das Herz aus, und das mit Erfolg, denn sie kam herüber zu der wartenden Schlange der Schüler und sprach den Hausmeister an. „Mr Filch, habe ich das richtig mitbekommen, dass sie Mr Black nicht aus dem Schloss lassen?"Der Hausmeister zog den Kopf ein und funkelte sie böse an. „Er steht nicht auf meiner Liste, und wer nicht auf der Liste steht, der darf nicht hinaus. So lauten die Regeln."Professor McGonagall schnaubte und ließ ihren Zauberstab aus dem Handgelenk heraus schnipsen. „Jetzt steht er darauf."Während Filch verstimmt auf Sirius Namen starrte, wandte sich die Lehrerin zu Sirius um und funkelte ihn an. „Und sie, Mr Black, stellen ja nichts an, ist das klar?"Sirius grinste und verbeugte sich. „Natürlich nicht, Ma'am. Ich doch nicht, Ma'am."Mit triumphierendem Gesicht zog er an den verblüfften Schülern vorbei und gesellte sich zu seinen Freunden, die schon draußen waren. „Freak."James schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Lilys Hand. „Gehen wir?" Sie zogen los. Der Tag war ungewöhnlich warm und schwül, und die Luft roch nach bevorstehendem Regen und Gewitter. Beim Gehen alberten sie herum und verhexten sich. Hier und da wichen Grüppchen von Schülern vom Weg ab und verschwanden im Gelände, wurden aber nicht weiter beachtet. Es war üblich, dass nicht jeder, der das Schloss verließ, auch tatsächlich nach Hogsmeade ging. Am Dorfeingang trennten sie sich schließlich. „Ich und December gehen noch zu Zonkos und zum Postamt", teilte Sirius mit. „Und hier und da gucken." „Wir wollten zu Madame Puddifoot"bemerkte Alice, während Frank hinter ihrem Rücken grinsend die Augen verdrehte. Remus und Julie koppelten sich zusammen mit Catherine und Paul ab und verschwanden woanders hin. Peter, verlegen darüber, dass er jetzt mit Lily und James alleine da stand, murmelte etwas davon, dass er schon jemand anderes finden würde. Lily und James tauschten Blicke, und Lily hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Das macht uns nichts, Peter. Komm ruhig mit uns", sagte sie freundlich. Mit immer noch gerötetem Gesicht folgte er ihnen die Hauptstraße entlang. Im Honigtopf machten sie halt und kauften für Lilys Eltern Zauberersüßigkeiten. „Sie sind völlig verrückt danach", bemerkte Lily trocken. „Seit sie sich mit deinen Eltern treffen, wollen sie noch mehr als sonst von der Zaubererwelt lernen. Wahrscheinlich knallt Petunia jetzt endlich endgültig durch."„Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie die Zaubererwelt so hasst", meinte James verwundert, während er in einen Topf mit glibberigen Geleestückchen spähte. Lily seufzte. „Frag mich was Leichteres. Zuerst dachte ich, sie wäre neidisch. Ich meine, es war ziemlich cool, den Brief zu kriegen du dann den ganzen Kram in der Winkelgasse zu kaufen und so."Sie ging in die Knie und griff in ein Regal mit Pfefferminzplättchen. „Inzwischen bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie einfach nur darauf fixiert ist, ein ordinäres und langweiliges Leben zu führen, genauso ordinär und langweilig wie sie selber ist."James schmunzelte. „Sind wir jetzt vielleicht ein Bisschen eingebildet?"Lily schnaubte und stieß ihn gegen das Knie. „Das sagt der Richtige." Sie zogen weiter zu den Drei Besen und suchten sich einen gemütlichen Tisch. „Weißt du schon, was du nach der Schule endgültig werden willst?"fragte James, während er mit seinem Glas spielte. Lily sah auf ihre Hände. „Ich würde wirklich gerne Medimagierin werden, weißt du? Ich will gerne kranken und verletzten Menschen helfen, und etwas Gutes tun." James nickte. „Find ich gut", meinte er nachdenklich und nippte an seinem Butterbier. „Und was willst du machen?" „Keine Ahnung. Die ZAGs habe ich alle, egal was ich mir aussuchen werde. Weißt du..."er suchte nach Worten und starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn angestrengt in den Raum, während Peter sich auf seinem Platz so still wie möglich verhielt und Lily ihn neugierig ansah, „Die Potters sind eine recht alte Zaubererfamilie. Nicht so vornehm wie die Blacks oder gar die Malfoys", er schauderte, „aber bekannt genug, beliebt, einflussreich, das alles. Mein Großvater war mal Zaubereiminister. Wir leben nicht so pompös wie andere Familien, aber wir sind nicht gerade arm."Er seufzte. „Das soll heißen, wenn ich die Schule abgeschlossen habe, bekomm ich mein eigenes Verließ bei Gringotts, voll gestopft mit Gold und Silber, und wenn ich richtig damit umgehe, brauche ich meinen Lebtag nicht zu arbeiten." Lily starrte ihn stumm und mit großen Augen an, und Peter schaute scheu und fast ehrfürchtig zu seinem Freund hinüber. „Ich könnte eine Karriere als Quidditchspieler beginnen; ich weiß, dass ich gut genug bin. Ich könnte Drachenfänger werden, Fluchbrecher, Ladenbesitzer, Schatzsucher, Forscher, oder mich beim Ministerium bewerben und eine politische Karriere starten."Er sah Lily an, und sie sah in seinen Augen, dass er nicht unbedingt glücklich über diese Wahlfreiheit war. „Du hast etwas, dass du gerne machen willst, ein Ziel. Menschen helfen. Find ich wirklich gut."Er nickte noch einmal nachdenklich. „So was brauche ich auch."Lily lächelte und nahm seine Hand, und sie sahen sich einen Augenblick schweigend an. Peter rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum und wusste nicht, wo er seinen Blick hinwenden sollte. Remus und Julie betrachten das Lokal und kamen zu ihnen herüber. „Können wir uns setzen zu eusch? 'Ier ist alles besetzt", fragte die Französin und gestikulierte zu dem überfüllten Schankraum. Sie rutschten, und bald drängten sie sich zu fünft an den Tisch. „So voll war es hier glaube ich noch nie", bemerkte Remus und sah über die Schulter. Die Tische waren gerammelt voll, und überall drängten sich Schüler. „Wo habt ihr Catherine und Paul gelassen?"fragte Lily. Julie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlisch seigt er ihr die netten kleinen Gassen von die Dorf, wo es gibt viele Orte um zu bleiben", grinste sie. Die anderen lachten. Remus und Julie bestellten sich etwas zu trinken, und sie begannen wieder über ihre Zukunft zu spekulieren. „Isch gehe wieder zurück nach Frankreich", erklärte Julie. „Eigentlisch isch wollte mit December nach Amerika, aber irgendwie..."Sie wedelte mit der Hand. „Isch glaube nischt, dass es das ist was isch möchte. Isch werde ziehen in die Provence und studieren die 'Exerei der Vergangen'eit."„Und du Peter?"fragte Lily. Der kleine Junge fuhr zusammen, als er angesprochen wurde. „Ich- ich weiß noch nicht", bekannte er. „Irgendwas im Ministerium oder so."Er wurde rot. Remus lächelte ihm zu. „Ich weiß auch noch nicht genau, was ich werden will", gestand er. „Als erstes einmal weiß ich ja noch nicht einmal, was für Berufe für mich so in frage kommen."Er tauschte einen raschen Blick mit James, aber Julie verstand nicht. „Pourqoi? Du bist doch gut in der Schule, du bist ein angenehmer und verlässlicher Mensch... isch wüsste nischt, warum du nischt bekommen solltest eine gute Job."Remus lächelte leicht gequält, und James starrte auf den Tisch. „Na ja, die üblichen Sorgen halt, weißt du?"sagte er schulterzuckend. „So etwas wie das Institut in Salem würde mich auch reizen... Ich finde dunkle Kreaturen interessant, und ich denke, gerade in dieser Zeit ist es wichtig, zu wissen wie man richtig mit ihnen umgeht und sie zähmen kann."Die anderen nickten und nippten an ihren Gläsern. Ein plötzlicher, lauter Donnerschlag erschütterte das ganze Haus. Die Schüler fuhren auf. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde herrschte Stille, dann brach ein aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr los. Es krachte ein zweites Mal, und jetzt hörte man deutlich, dass es sich um eine Explosion handelte. Der Druck ließ ein Fenster des Pubs platzen, und die Gäste schrieen auf und rissen sich die Arme vor die Gesichter „Oh- oh, was war das denn?"murmelte Remus leise. „Hat Sirius wieder ein neues Spielzeug gefunden?" Draußen schrie irgendjemand, und Madame Rosmerta, der der Laden gehörte, schien unschlüssig darüber zu sein was sie tun sollte. Vorsichtshalber hatte sie den Zauberstab gezückt und schien jetzt zu schwanken zwischen dem Entschluss, herauszulaufen und die Ursache der Explosion herauszufinden, oder hier zu bleiben und sich um ihre Gäste zu kümmern. „Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das Sirius war", zweifelte James und stand auf. „Los, las uns nachsehen, was das ist."„Wir haben noch nicht gezahlt!" widersprach Lily. James griff in die Tasche und warf eine Galleone und ein paar Sickel auf den Tisch. „Das wird reichen."Er eilte zur Tür, und die anderen folgten ihm. Sie waren nicht die einzigen, die diese Idee hatten, und so mussten sie sich bald bemühen, nicht von irgendjemandem umgestoßen zu werden. In dem Gemenge packte James Lilys Hand, um sie nicht zu verlieren. Es krachte wieder. „Was ist das?"fragte Lily mit aufgerissenen Augen. James antwortete nicht, aber sein ernstes Gesicht versprach ihr Schlimmes.  
  
Als sie nach draußen traten, brauchten sie einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was sie sahen. Dunkle Rauchwolken verdeckten den Himmel. Mehrere Häuser brannten, zwei Gassen weiter schlugen hohe Flammen auf, und Menschen rannten schreiend die Straße entlang. „Was ist hier los?"Lily sah sich um und starrte einer Frau mit einem kleinen Kind auf dem Arm nach, die an ihnen vorbei hastete. „Da drüben!" James griff sie am Arm und deutete die Hauptstraße hinunter. Dort bewegten sich schwarz gekleidete Gestalten zwischen den Gebäuden hin und her. Mit gezückten Zauberstäben und verhüllten Gesichtern gingen sie auf die Dorfbewohner und die Kinder los. Panik ergriff die Schüler. Lily und James entdeckten Remus, Peter und Julie, die mit anderen zusammen die Hauptstraße in Richtung Schloss entlangliefen. „Komm schnell!"James zog sie hinter sich her, und umgeben von weiteren flüchtenden Zauberern und Hexen rannten sie los. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit kamen ihnen Leute wieder entgegen. „Da kommen wir nicht vorbei!"kreischte die Hexe, die auf den Armen ihr kleines Kind trug. Lily sprang hoch und versuchte über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg etwas zu sehen. „Was ist los? Warum geht es nicht weiter?"bellte James. Lily war bleich geworden. „Sie können nicht!"stieß sie hervor. „Sieh doch nur! Was die Straße blockierte, war nicht leicht zu übersehen: eine ganze Reihe von riesigen Bergtrollen, mit dicken Dornenbesetzten Knüppeln bewaffnet, hielt sie davon ab, im Schloss Hilfe zu holen. Sie waren nicht die einzigen Kreaturen, die die Todesser mitgebracht hatten; Über die umliegenden Felder kamen mit schleppenden Schritten Riesen auf Hogsmeade zu. „Wir sitzen in der Falle!"Fast schon hysterisch klammerte Lily sich an James, der grimmig zu den Todessern starrte. Plötzlich tauchten Sirius und December wie zwei schwarze Schatten neben ihnen auf. „James!"bellte Sirius. "Wir können die Schüler durch einen der Geheimgänge wegbringen!"Der Kopf seines Freundes fuhr herum. „Was meinst du?"„Wir kommen nicht aus dem Dorf heraus, zumindest nicht über die Straßen. Moony! Wormtail!"Sirius brüllte aus vollem Halse die Namen seiner Freunde. James hatte verstanden, was Sirius meinte, und als Peter und Remus sich zu ihnen durchgeschoben hatten, erklärten sie ihren Plan. „Die straßen sind zu, so komm hier keiner zum Schloss. Nehmt den Geheimgang in den Drei Besen, denn kennt Filch auch."Sirius redete hastig, und dabei warf er immer wieder beunruhigte Blicke zu den Trollen, die ab und zu nach den Menschen schlugen, ansonsten aber den Befehl zu haben schienen, ihren Posten nicht zu verlassen. James mischte sich ein. „Peter, für du die Leute bis zum anderen Ende und öffne den Ausgang im Schloss, ja? Remus, du stellst dich an den Eingang und lässt die Leute hinein. Julie, December, geht mit Remus. Wir schicken die Leute zum Pub!"Sie nickten und rannten los, während sie schon auf dem Weg die Leute dazu brachten, ihnen zu folgen. James wandte sich zu Lily, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ich bleibe bei dir!"Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, aber sie sprach weiter. „Glaub ja nicht, den wilden Mann spielen zu müssen. Es laufen hier noch genug Leute herum, die auch mir was bedeuten. Und wenn du es doch tun musst, dann bin ich die Wilde Frau."Sie grinste schwach wackelte mit ihren Zauberstab. „Los, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!" Sirius nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Todesser. „Ich nehme den unauffälligen Weg und gucke, ob sich dort in den Häusern noch Schüler verstecken. Rote Funken bedeutet, ich hab ein Problem, um das ihr euch aber nicht allzu sehr kümmern sollet, okay? Haltet die Ohren steif."Er wirbelte herum und verschwand hinter der nächsten Hausecke. Lily und James eilten ebenfalls los. Jeden, den sie trafen, schickten sie in den Pub zu Remus. Dort hatte sich eine riesige Menschenmasse gebildet. Sirius hatte bewusst den breitesten von Filch bekannten Gang gewählt, aber dennoch hatte Remus alle Häden voll zu tun. Peter, dankbar darüber, dass er ins sichere Schloss konnte, war losgelaufen, die ersten Schüler hinter sich. Jetzt drängte sich einer nach dem anderen durch die Geheime Tür und den unterirdischen Tunnel.  
  
Sirius hatte im Laufen einen Tarnzauber angewendet, sodass sein Körper die Farbe seiner Umgebung angenommen hatte. Während er lief, spürte er das Blut in den Adern rauschen. Er spürte einen unglaublichen Hass gegen die Todesser, die dabei waren, das Dorf zu zerstören. Er war jetzt dicht bei den brennenden Häusern, und das Feuer griff auf die umliegenden Dächer über. Ein Todesser kam ihm plötzlich aus dem Rauch entgegen. Ohne zu zögern schwang Sirius seinen Zauberstab; Der Mann wurde gegen die nächste Hauswand geschleudert und blieb bewusstlos liegen. „Eins", zählte er leise. Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs bildete er eine Luftwolke um seinen Kopf, dann tauchte er den Rauch ein. Er entdeckte zwei Viertklässler die in einem Hauseingang kauerten, die Umhänge über Nasen und Münder gezogen. Er verschaffte ihnen Frischluft, dann schickte er sie zu den Drei Besen. „Wisst ihr, ob hier noch mehr sind?"fragte er. Die beiden schüttelten verängstigt die Köpfe und jagten davon. Wenig später begegnete er gleich zwei Todessern, die er dank des Überraschungseffektes auf seiner Seite überwältigen konnte. „Zwei und Drei"murmelte er und blickte in den Himmel, den er vor lauter Qualm kaum erkennen konnte. „Wo verdammt noch mal bleibt Dumbledore?"  
  
„Aaaah! Pass auf!"Lily packte James am Kragen und zog ihn zurück. Direkt vor ihnen zischte ein roter Blitz vorbei. James drückte Lily an die Hauswand und feuerte zurück, während Lily einen Schild um sich bildete. Die Todesser auf der anderen Seite retteten sich gerade noch vor James Fluch, aber ihr Gegenangriff wurde von Lily wirkungsvoll abgehalten. „Wir sind ein gutes Team, was?"keuchte sie und wischte sich eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. James lächelte nur kläglich. „Ich glaube, hier ist keiner mehr. Lass uns zurück zur Hauptstraße."Es kam ihnen vor, als wären sie schon seit Stunden unterwegs, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit nur wenige Minuten sein konnten. Der Rauch, der durch die Straßen trieb, ließ ihnen die Augen brennen, und die Angst vor irgendeiner Kreatur, die ihnen gleich entgegen springen würde ließ sie jedes Zeitgefühl verlieren. Das einst so gemütliche Dorf Hogsmeade schien die Hölle auf Erden zu sein. Überall brannte und bebte es, Schreie und Explosionen zerrissen die Luft, und schon zweimal waren sie an leblosen Körpern vorbei gekommen, die eindeutig keinen Todessern. Zusätzlich zu dem Überfall kam auch noch der jetzt schneidende Wind, und Lily glaubte sich in einem Alptraum zu befinden, als sie neben James durch die Gassen rannte. Doch erst, als sie wieder auf die große Straße kamen, lernte sie wirkliche Furcht kennen. Fast alle Geschäfte und Häuser waren beschädigt oder brannten. Einige Zauberer und Hexen wehrten sich gegen die Todesser, obwohl ihre Chancen fast gleich Null waren, denn es wurden immer mehr. Sie hatten jetzt auch diesen Punkt des Dorfes erreicht (das Postamt ein Stück weiter stand schon in Flammen, und schreiende Eulen schossen über ihre Köpfe hinweg), und auch hier rannten noch Schüler herum. Aber was Lily und James erstarren ließ, war die hochgewachsene Gestalt, die anscheinend gerade erst aus dem sich verflüchtigendem grünen Nebel aufgetaucht war. Der Grün-schwarze Umhang bauschte sich im Wind, und schwarze Haarsträhnen verdeckten teilweise das bleiche, schlangeartige Gesicht. „Voldemort", flüsterte James. Lily krallte sich in seine Hand. „Der dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich." Voldemort sah sich um, offenbar höchst zufrieden mit dem was er erblickte, und ein beinahe amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seinen lippenlosen Mund. Kreischende Schüler rasten davon, während irre lachende Todesser ihnen hinterher jagten. Die Trolle, die begonnen hatten mit ihren Knüppeln Fenster einzuschlagen, tapsten unruhig herum. Zwei Mädchen und ein Junge aus der Vierten pressten sich an eine nahe Hauswand und starrten den dunklen Lord wie gelähmt an. Er entdeckte sie rasch, und jetzt erschien tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er hob den Zauberstab. „Ihr solltet euch hier nicht herumtreiben. Besser, ich sorge dafür, dass ihr hier verschwindet."Seine Stimme erschien unangenehm hoch und kühl. Das eine Mädchen wimmerte und klammerte sich an seine Freunde, als Voldemort den Zauberstab auf sie richtete, um sie der verkohlten Hauswand hinter sich gleich zu machen. „NEIN!"Der entsetzte Aufschrei kam von einer Gasse rechts von Lily und James. Voldemorts Kopf fuhr herum, und Lily und James, die ebenfalls nach dem Rufer sahen, stockte der Atem. Frank Longbottom stand in der Gasse, schmutzig und erschöpft, mit erhobenem Zauberstab, aber noch zwei Schritte vor ihm, mit erbosten und fast ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck, hatte sich Alice aufgebaut. „Was tut sie?"zischte James. Alice bebte, als Voldemort einen Schritt auf sie zu machte. Die drei Kinder stoben davon. „Nein", wiederholte sie, doch diesmal klang ihre Stimme weniger fest, wenn auch nur ein bisschen. „Sie sind nur Kinder! Sie haben nichts getan!"Frank legte ihr bekräftigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, und gemeinsam schafften sie es, geradewegs in die unmenschlichen roten Augen zu sehen. Voldemorts flache Nasenflügel blähten sich. „Sie sind keine Kinder. Ich will euch sagen was sie sind."Der Wahnsinn flackerte in seinem Blick. „Sie sind Abschaum. Und ihr anscheinend ebenso, da ihr noch nicht einmal die Manieren habt, euch vorzustellen."Die Todesser brachen in Gelächter aus. Frank reckte den Kopf, entgegnete aber nichts. Voldemort betrachtete ihn. „Longbottom, richtig? Deine Mutter ist ein großes Ärgernis für uns."Er warf einen abfälligen Blick auf ihre erhobenen Zauberstäbe. „Was glaubt ihr, wer ihr seit, dass ihr mir, dem mächtigstem Zauberer der Welt, trotzdem könnt?"zischte er auf einmal. „Ihr seit nicht der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt."Die Worte kamen aus James mund, ohne dass er es gewollt hatte, aber er hatte laut genug gesprochen, damit Voldemort ihn hören konnte. Kaum merklich zeigte sich Überraschung auf dem Schlangengesicht, als sie zu Alice und Frank eilten. Voldemort schien kurz nachzudenken, während die Todesser den vier Jugendlichen hässliche Blicke zuwarfen und hämisch miteinander flüsterten. „Potter nicht wahr? Und das Mädchen ist ein Schlammblut", Voldemort machte eine Handbewegung zu Lily. James Augen verengten sich, aber Lily legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, während sie, schneeweiß im Gesicht, den dunklen Lord fixierte. „Ihr seid mutig", sinnierte Voldemort. „Und ich spüre so einige magische Kraft in euch."Er wandte sich an James. „Ihr würdet ein gutes Bild zwischen meinen Leuten machen. Ihr könntet es weit bringen, und wenn ihr euch mir anschließt, dann eröffne ich euch die Welt."„Niemals", fauchte Lily, und die anderen nickten bekräftigend. „Eher sterben wir", sagte Frank düster, obwohl er nicht so aussah, als würde er kampflos aufgeben, ebenso wenig wie James. Voldemort zuckte nicht mit einer Wimper. „Ich schlage euch einen Deal vor", sagte er kühl. „Schließt euch mir an, und wir lassen das Dorf in Frieden."„Gebt keine Versprechen, die ihr nicht haltet", widersprach Alice, und Lily war erneut erstaunt über den mut ihrer Freund.  
  
„Wie ihr wollt."Voldemort schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und nickte mit dem Kopf über die Schulter. Hinter den Todessern waren noch einige Menschen, die versuchten, sich an ihnen vorbeizuschmuggeln, jetzt aber wie erstarrt dastanden und zu ihnen schauten. Es waren Paul McGregor, Sirius, Catherine und einige andere Schüler, die sie im Dorf aufgesammelt hatten. Voldemort lächelte böse. „Ich werde einen nach dem anderen töten, bis ihr euch umentscheidet. Falls ihr das nicht tut, werdet auch ihr sterben." „Monster", zischte James, in der Hoffnung, dass die anderen laufen würden, solange Voldemort abgelenkt war. Aber es brachte nichts, und schneller als sie überhaupt begriffen, was geschah, zuckte ein leuchtend grüner Blitz über die Straße. Alle vier schrieen, während sie wie in Zeitlupe zusahen, wie Sirius sich und einige andere Schüler zu Boden warf und wegrollte. Der Blitz hatte sie nicht getroffen. Aber noch viele unzählige Male würden sie in Gedanken wieder und wieder sehen, wie Catherine, die sich vor die anderen Gestellt hatte, getroffen wurde und dann fast anmutig zu Boden fiel.  
  
Voldemort wandte sich ihnen zu. „Mehr?"fragte er böse. „Wie viele soll ich töten, damit ihr begreift, dass ich der größte Zauberer der Welt bin?"„Du bist nicht der größte Zauberer der Welt!"schleuderte James ihm entgegen. „Der größte und mächtigste Zauberer den es gibt ist Albus Dumbledore!" Voldemort spannte sich an. Lily spürte in diesem Augenblick eine tödliche ruhe. Gleich würden sie sterben. Ein grüner Blitz, vielleicht etwas Schmerz, und dann wäre es vorbei. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie die anderen flüchteten, Sirius und Paul hatten Catherine hochgenommen und verschwanden im Eingang zum Tropfenden Kessel, wo inzwischen keiner mehr war. Außer ihnen und Voldemorts Leuten war das Dorf verlassen, denn fast alle hatten sich in Sicherheit gebracht. Dann würden sie wenigstens nicht nutzlos sterben. Auch die anderen schienen das erkannt zu haben. Lily wusste nicht was Alice und Frank taten, aber sie spürte James Hand fest in ihrer, und sie hörte sein geflüstertes „Ich liebe dich, Lily."„Ich liebe dich auch James", brachte sie hervor, und dann warteten sie darauf, das Voldemort den tödlichen Spruch sagen würde. Aber dazu kam es nicht mehr. Wie ein Feuerball erschien plötzlich Fawkes, der Phoenix von Dumbledore, und auf einmal waren sie nicht mehr alleine. Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen Lehrer, Widerstandskämpfer, und allen voran ein schrecklicher Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter wirkte noch zehnmal Furcht einflößender als Voldemort, und die Macht, die er ausstrahlte, ließ Lily zurückweichen. Voldemort warf einen hasserfüllten Blick auf die beiden Paare dann entschied er sich, dass es ihm zu gefährlich wurde. Auch wenn er den Grossteil von Hogsmeade zerstört hatte, dies war Dumbledores Reich, und er war schlau genug zu wissen, wann er unterlegen war. Er disapparierte, noch bevor ihn jemand zu fassen bekam, und seine Todesser folgten ihm, obwohl viele von ihnen unter dem Beschuss der Neuankömmlinge zu Boden gingen. Am Anfang einer grauen, unscheinbaren Gasse standen vier Jugendliche und hielten sich in den Armen. Sie waren dem Tode entronnen, und dennoch pressten sich Lily und James aneinander, als würde nur der andere sie noch in dieser Welt halten. Alice und Frank erging es genauso, sie umklammerten sich, während sie sich gegenseitig beruhigende Wörter zuflüsterten. Dies war das erste Mal, dass die zukünftigen Eltern von Neville Longbottom und Harry Potter Voldemort begegneten. Und würde nicht das einzige Mal bleiben.  
  
~noch nicht Ende!~  
  
Kein Geschrei, kein Gezeter, noch ist nicht Schluss. Tut mir Leid, dass das Kapitel gedauert hat, aber die Schule hat mich doch in letzter Zeit etwas gestresst. Heute war die Matheabschlussarbeit Jg. 10, und irgendwie hat mich das doch beschäftigt ;) 


	20. Nie wieder Hogwarts

Lily hielt ihren Kelch fest umklammert und starrte mit leerem Blick nach vorne zum Lehrertisch, wo Dumbledore stand. Schwarze Banner verdüsterten die Halle, wo sonst immer die farbenprächtigen Banner der Häuser hingen. Es war der letzte Abend in der Schule. Die Prüfungen waren vorbei, die Schulzeit war vorbei, und wie es ihr vorkam, auch die Zeit, wo sie noch sicher gewesen war. Die Worte des Schulleiters drangen kaum an ihr Ohr. Er sprach von Catherine, von Voldemort und den Opfern, die durch ihn entstanden, aber Lily sah nur, wie Catherine fiel, das wilde Entsetzen in James Augen als er sie zurückhielt, und der schreckliche sirrende grüne Blitz. Diese Szene hatte sie die ganze Zeit über verfolgt. Die erste Nacht nach Catherines Tod war schrecklich gewesen. Sie hatte sich stundenlang hin und hergewälzt und war erst in den frühen Morgenstunden in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. An den Gesichtern ihrer Freundinnen konnte sie erkennen, dass es ihnen nicht besser ergangen war; Sie sahen aus wie Gespenster. Die zweite Nacht begann wie die erste, und Lily hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten, war aufgestanden und, das Kissen fest an sich gepresst, hinüber zum Jungenschlafsaal gelaufen. Unter der schweren Bettdecke hatte James sie im Arm gehalten und sie hatten sich gegenseitig getröstet. Seitdem hatte sie keine Nacht mehr in ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal verbracht. Sie sah Catherine immer noch vor sich, den Schrei, den blitz, aber jetzt war James da um sie zu halten. Sie schauderte, und dann kehrte ihr Bewusstsein in die Halle zurück.  
  
„...Catherine Carnot war ein aufrichtiges und mutiges Mädchen. Auch wenn sie nicht ursprünglich von Hogwarts kam, gehörte sie bald unserer Gemeinschaft an. Sie hat viel für unsere Schule getan, und ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr die Schule genauso viel zurückgegeben hat. Wenn ihr an sie denkt, dann denkt nicht nur an die hervorragende Quidditchspielerin, die sie war, und auch nicht an die gute Freundin, sondern denkt auch, dass sie bis zum letzten Augenblick ihres Lebens sich für andere eingesetzt hat und in diesem Fall auch Leben gerettet hat. Und wenn ihr euch in einer ähnlichen Situation befindet, dann denkt zwar an ihr Schicksal, aber auch das es nicht immer so kommen muss, und das sie aus der Überzeugung heraus gehandelt hat, das Richtige zu tun. Vergesst sie nicht. Erinnert euch an dieses Mädchen, das sein Leben für das von anderen gab. Erinnert euch an Catherine Carnot."  
  
Während sie spürte, dass ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, leerte sie ihren Kelch. Und ihr Blick fand automatisch den leeren Platz mitten unter ihnen, Catherines Platz, den keiner wagte auszufüllen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
„Wo sind Lily und James?" „Im Schulsprecherabteil. Du kannst ja klopfen, wenn es wichtig ist." „Lieber nicht." December starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. Sie stand im Gang, dort wo keiner langging, und Sirius stand neben ihr, die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben. Sie hatte den Kopf an das Fenster gelegt und verfolgte mit den Augen, wie die Regentropfen die Scheibe hinunter liefen. „Das passt ja", sagte sie leise. „Regen und Sturmwolken. Kein glorreicher Abschied von Hogwarts im strahlenden Sonnenschein." „Wieso sollte er auch glorreich sein", bemerkte Sirius düster. „Ich finde Regen passend. Abschied vom einzigen richtigen Zuhause das ich je hatte sollte nicht schön sein."December sah ihn an. „Ich denke du hast eine Wohnung?"Er lächelte säuerlich. „Schon. Aber kennst du den Unterschied zwischen einem Haus und einem Zuhause?" Sie seufzte und sah wieder hinaus. „Kannst du mir noch was geben? Bevor ich nach Amerika fahre?"Er griff in die Tasche, sah noch nicht einmal nach ob irgendjemand sie sehen könnte, und holte ein Kräutersäckchen hervor. „Das ist das letzte, was ich dir gebe, Cem. Du hast das Zeug in den letzten Wochen zu oft benutzt. Ein Wunder, dass du durch die Prüfung gekommen bist."„Du hast es auch benutzt!"fauchte sie. „Und warum sollte ich es nicht nehmen? Es tut doch keinem weh, oder?"„Dir tut es weh. Und im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich auch, wann ich aufhören muss. December, es hilft nichts wenn du dein Leben in berauschenden Vampirgefühlen erstickst."„Ach halt's Maul und tu nicht so vernünftig. Ich weiß genau, dass du es nicht bist. Es hilft mir halt!"Sie schnappte ihm das Kräutersäckchen aus der Hand und stopfte es in ihre Tasche. Sirius starrte sie aus tiefen Augenhöhlen an. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du so tust", brachte er schließlich gepresst hervor. „Du hast in den letzten Wochen alles daran gesetzt, dein Hirn mit Kräutern zu vernebeln und ‚zu vergessen'. Du warst noch nicht einmal dabei! Du hast es nicht gesehen!"Er wurde lauter. „Du hast sie nicht fallen sehen, du hast sie nicht zurück- zurück nach Hogwarts getragen, ihren leblosen Körper im Arm gehabt! Du hast doch gar nichts getan!"„Das ist es ja gerade!"schrie sie zurück. „Ich habe nichts getan! Ich habe mich verpisst, feige davon gemacht, zugesehen dass ich mich selber in Sicherheit bringen konnte ohne mich um die anderen zu kümmern Weißt du, was das für ein Gefühl ist? Ihr wahrt alle da, ihr habt ihn alle gesehen, sogar gegen ihn dagestanden, geholfen, etwas unternommen! Sogar Peter! Er hat die Lehrer informiert, er hat die Schüler aus dem Gang gelassen, und Remus hat sie alle reingeschleust, in diesem kaputten Wirtshaus einen nach dem anderen herein gewunken, und ist selber erst als allerletzter gegangen. Ich komme mir schlecht neben euch vor, wie der letzte Dreck, noch weniger! Ein feiges Nichts! Ihr- ihr habt gezeigt, was ihr seit."Ihre Stimme wurde dünn und immer leiser. „Ihr seid Gryffindors. Echte, mutige Gryffindors. Und ich gehöre nicht zu euch. Ich war feige und bin weg gelaufen. Ich bin nicht mutig."Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und starrte an Sirius vorbei an die Wand. Er suchte nach etwas, was er ihr sagen konnte, um ihre Worte abzumildern, aber zum ersten Mal fiel ihm nichts ein.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Irgendwann kamen sie nach einer ihen ewig erscheinenden Zugreise an. Als sie in Kings Cross auf dem Bahnhof standen, kurz vor der Schranke in die richtige Welt, hielten sie inne. Es kam ihnen komisch vor, fast falsch, unwirklich. Die letzten Wochen in der Schule waren vorbei geflogen, selbst der Tag, an dem sie als Erstklässler zum ersten Mal hier gestanden hatte, schien gerade erst gestern gewesen zu sein.  
  
„Es ist jetzt also vorbei", sagte James leise, als könne er es nicht richtig fassen. „Die Schule ist vorbei. Nie wieder Hogwarts."  
  
Lily, die neben ihm stand, schluckte. „Nie wieder Essen in der großen Halle", fügte sie hinzu. „Nie wieder die Posteulen."  
  
„Nie wieder Ausflüge in den verbotenen Wald", sagte Remus.  
  
„Nie wieder Butterbier vor dem Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum"fiel Peter ein.  
  
„Nie wieder Sticheleien zwischen den Häusern und der Kamp um den Hauspokal" sagte Frank wehmütig.  
  
„Nie wieder Nächtelange Gespräche und Quidditchspiele", erinnerte sich Alice.  
  
December nickte. „Nie wieder langweiliger oder ausnahmsweise auch aufregender Unterricht und ein immer nervender Peeves"  
  
„Nie wieder Strafarbeiten und Streiche. Und nie wieder Punktabzug von Professor McGonagall", trauerte Sirius und rief damit das erste Gelächter seit Wochen hervor.  
  
Sie traten zusammen und legten ihre Hände aufeinander. Eine kurze, feierliche Stille trat ein, und nur der Regen war zu hören, der auf das Dach über ihren Köpfen trommelte und die Welt wusch damit sie wieder neu schien.  
  
„Nie wieder Hogwarts", wiederholte James. „Aber Freunde für immer." 


	21. Epilog

„Das letzte Mal, das wir so alle beisammen standen", schloss Remus leise. Er starrte in das sterbende Kaminfeuer. Harry, der neben ihm saß, rückte unruhig hin und her. „Ich kann mir meinen letzten Tag in Hogwarts nicht vorstellen", gab er zu. Lupin nickte düster. „Es war ein ganz komisches Gefühl. Nicht zu beschreiben." Harry drehte schweigend das Foto in seinen Händen. „Catherine... Ihr habt sie nie erwähnt. Ich hatte nicht von ihr gewusst."„Wir haben sie nicht vergessen", wiederholte Lupin. „Nie. Aber ich habe nie die Gelegenheit gefunden, von ihr zu sprechen, und Sirius hat außer mit James glaube ich mit niemandem über sie geredet. Es ging ihm so, wie du dich nach deinem vierten Schuljahr gefühlt hast. Als Cedric gestorben ist." Harry schluckte schwer. „Er muss mich besser verstanden haben als ich gewusst habe."Lupin nickte. „Er hat viel mehr verstanden, als die meisten gewusst haben. Nach Askaban war er nur sehr zurückgezogen und hatte einfach eine Art scheu, viel zu reden."„Hierher hat er sich zurückgezogen."Harry spürte, wie sich seine Kehle immer enger zusammenzog, während er sich in dem Zimmer umsah. Das Schlafzimmer von Mrs Black im Grimmauld Place Nr. 12, wo Sirius Stunden alleine mit Seidenschnabel verbracht hatte. Er blickte auf das Foto, dass Lupin zwischen Sirius Sachen gefunden hatte. Es zeigte zwölf Jugendliche in Festkleidern, die sich für das Foto zusammengedrängt hatten und jetzt auf ewig herumwitzelten, die Stoffe zurecht zupften und ab und zu den Betrachter angrinsten. „Was ist aus den anderen geworden?"fragte Harry nach einer Weile. „Aus Nataly, Wurmschwanz Freundin, Paul, Julie und December?"Lupin seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. „Von Nataly weiß ich nichts, aber ich glaube sie arbeitet irgendwo im Ministerium; ein langweiliger Schreibtischberuf. Paul ist Quidditchspieler geworden und trainiert heute die Chudley Cannons."Harry blitze überrascht auf, und Lupin lächelte matt. „Julie ist zurück nach Frankreich gegangen. Sie ist Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Beauxbatons geworden."„Und December?"Harry betrachtete das Foto. Sirius Freundin, Lilys Freundin. Neben Lupin die vielleicht einzige noch lebende Person, die in der Lage war oder den Willen hatte, ihm etwas über seine Eltern und seinen Paten erzählen zu können. „Ist sie nach Amerika gegangen?" „Natürlich ist sie das. Sie hatte es sich ja so fest vorgenommen. In Salem hat sie eine Ausbildung zur Wissenschaftlerin gemacht, und seitdem ist sie überall in der Welt herumgereist und hat dunkle Kreaturen und gefährliche Biester erforscht. Sie wechselt alle par Monate das Land und ihr Forschungsgebiet. Sie hat sogar mal mit Charlie in Rumänien an den Drachen gearbeitet. Ich habe sie zweimal getroffen, weil ich mich sozusagen als Versuchskaninchen für die Werwolfwissenschaft bereitgestellt habe. Sie gehörte übrigens mit zu den Leuten, die den Wolfsbanntrank entwickelt haben. Nach deinem dritten Schuljahr, als Peter entkam, ist Sirius bei ihr untergekrochen; sie war damals irgendwo im Dschungel."Harry erinnerte sich an die bunten Paradiesvögel, die Sirius ihm geschickt hatte, und den fröhlichen Unterton in seinen damaligen Briefen. „Ich weiß nicht, wo sie sich im Moment herumtreibt, aber sie ist jetzt ein Mitglied des Ordens, auch wenn sie noch nie hier im Hauptquartier war. Weißt du, als deine Eltern gestorben sind, hat es ihr den Antoß gegeben, doch etwas gegen Voldemort zu unternehmen. Davor hat sie sich... na ja, nicht recht getraut, Aber du hast dafür „gesorgt", dass es nichts mehr zu unternehmen gab." Lupin lächelte Harry schief an, und er lächelte zurück. „Als sie gehört hat, dass er zurück ist, ist sie sofort beigetreten und arbeitet jetzt wie Charlie für uns im Ausland. Sirius hat sie ein- zweimal besucht letztes Jahr."„Besucht? Aber ich dachte, Dumbledore hatte gesagt er solle nicht herausgehen!"warf Harry verwirrt ein. Lupin musterte ihn belustigt. „Glaubst du wirklich, Sirius hätte immer alles getan was Dumbledore sagt?" Harrys Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Natürlich hatte er das nicht getan. „Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, dass ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Ich denke, sie könnte dir eine Menge dinge über deine Mum erzählen."  
  
„Dann wird es ja Zeit die Bekanntschaft aufzufrischen", erklang es von der Tür. Harry und Lupin wirbelten herum. Die Frau die dort stand, war immer noch so knochig und mager wie damals, nur älter war sie geworden. „Ich habe unten gerufen, aber keiner hat geantwortet. Ich dachte mir also, dass ich einfach losgehe und nachsehe wo ihr steckt."Sie kam zu ihnen herüber und streckte Harry ihre Hand hin. „December Sneakon. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen."Sie lächelte ihn an, und Harry spürte sofort, wie ihm tausend Fragen auf der Zunge brannten, aber er hielt sich zurück. December wandte sich an Remus und umarmte ihn, dann wurde ihr Gesicht ernst. „Remus, wo ist Sirius? Er hatte versprochen sich zu melden!" Harry spürte, wie sich seine Brust zusammenzog, und auch Remus Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Sirius ist nicht hier, Cem", sagte er leise. „Und er wird auch nicht kommen."Sie sah ihn verwundert an und runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?"fragte sie scharf. Er seufzte. „Er ist umgekommen. Bellatrix. Es tut mir leid." December sog scharf die Luft ein. „Gestorben?"wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Schon wieder?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Und da war es zu Ende. Was Decembers letzter Satz sollte, darüber könnt ihr ja mal Vermutungen anstellen und sie mir schreiben *grinz*  
  
Was sag ich jetzt dazu? Das Beste ist wohl: Danke fürs Lesen! Denn die Mails, die mir eigentlich immer gezeigt haben, dass es sich lohnt zu schreiben, waren (und sind!) mir super wichtig, und Fanfictions zu schreiben macht eigentlich erst richtig Spaß, wenn man weiß, dass da jemand ist, der es auch liest. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, und mal sehen wann die nächste FF kommt. Jetzt ist erstmal „Never say Never"dran, aber danach kommt vermutlich wieder etwas eigenes!  
  
Bye,  
  
eure Cherry 


End file.
